Être trahi n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose
by Tsuki and Silica
Summary: Harry Potter a tué Voldemort mais il n'obtient que souffrance... Il a perdu ses deux amours et le monde sorcier veut le tuer. Alors il fuit et atterrit à Forks, chez des vampires. Trouvera-t-il en eux sa nouvelle famille ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, lecteurs et lectrices dont les yeux ont échoué sur ma Fan fiction.**

Moi, Tsuki, suis très heureuse de publier ma première Fan fiction. Et je serais encore plus heureuse si des gens la lisaient.

Donc ceci est ma toute première histoire donc je peux m'améliorer, aussi toutes remarques constructives sont acceptées.

L'orthographe et moi, on est pas copain. La grammaire et les virgules sont mes pires ennemies et la conjugaison et moi ça fait deux. Donc ma chère Silica se chargera, pour mon plus grand plaisir, de corriger et de "franciser" mes chapitres.

Mais faites attention c'est une vrai maniaque des virgules, elle en met partout !

 **Disclaimer** : **Aucun des personnages, des lieux et des univers ne m'appartiennent, ils sont, pour Harry Potter, à notre chère J.K. Rowling et, pour Twilight, à Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Rating : Ce sera un M, mais surement un peu plus loin dans la fic.**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Être trahi n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Blanche.

La neige est blanche,… immaculé manteau froid et humide.

Pure.

Parfait opposé de la nature humaine qui ne cherche qu'à être la première à apposer sa marque sur les endroits les plus beaux, les plus purs. Voyez donc, les enfants joyeux qui jouent dans la neige, le but n'est-il pas de laisser le premier son empreinte de pas sur la couverture blanche que revêt la ville autant que la campagne en hiver ?

Les souillant ensuite par leurs projets idéologiques d'immeubles et de complexes touristiques, s'appropriant la terre et ses richesses sans se soucier des conséquences. Ou, alors, uniquement quand la corde du pendu leur est passée au cou et que le bourreau à la main sur le levier, ils se souviennent.

A l'échafaud qu'ils ont eux-mêmes construit, les hommes supplient pour leurs vies. Les hommes sont égoïstes, ils penseront à eux en premier puis ensuite aux autres. C'est toujours moi d'abord puis les autres. Rares sont ceux qui ne sont pas ainsi car la souillure des autres finit par les contaminer ou ceux-ci les mettent de coté et les détruisent car ils sont différents.

Partout c'est la même chose, sauf dans quelques recoins isolés de la civilisation, comme dans certaines régions des Etats-Unis, désertées à cause du climat ou de l'éloignement. Des régions dites ingrates, où les hommes qui y vivent côtoient de près la nature. Là où la verdure reprend parfois ses droits.

Bref, c'est bien de l'une de ces régions dont nous allons parler car c'est l'endroit qui sera le théâtre d'histoires invraisemblables, où se côtoient vampires, loups-garous et sorciers, et où les apparences sont plus que trompeuses.

Donc, c'est dans la petite bourgade tranquille de Forks, dans l'état de Washington, où tous les habitants se connaissent, n'étant pas excessivement nombreux et peuplés de commères. C'est dans les villes comme celle-ci que les rumeurs vont bon train et, qu'en moins d'une journée, elles ont fait le tour des habitants.

Folks n'est pas réputée pour son climat tropical et ses journées chaudes d'été comme certaines viles du sud. D'ailleurs, Forks n'est pas réputé du tout.

Aujourd'hui, il neige. Pas juste une petite neige qui tombe doucement comme dans les noëls de films. Non. C'est une neige de gros flocons, alternant des flocons pareils à de la pluie et des petits grêlons, le tout projeté à grande vitesse par le fort vent. A croire que la malchance s'accroche de toutes ses forces à notre ombre.

Notre ombre ? C'est cette silhouette là, balayée par les vents, soupirant près du panneau annonçant le début de la petite ville et de sa nouvelle vie. Courbée, elle avance péniblement, trainant ses pieds fatigués, engourdis et lourds du long chemin qu'elle a déjà parcouru. Un sac en bandoulière et une cape d'hiver à capuche, laquelle est rabattue sur sa tête, voilà quelles sont ses maigres possessions apparentes.

C'est normal, pourrait-on se dire, puisqu'il fuit. Il fuit ceux qu'il aimait mais qui l'ont trahi, ceux en qui il avait placé sa confiance, qui a été vendue contre quelques pièces d'or. Il s'appelle Harry, Harry Black. Dépité par sa situation, celui que nous connaissons bien, anciennement Harry Potter, a changé de nom et a fui l'Angleterre.

Il a fui longtemps, passant d'un Etat à un autre, n'y restant qu'un jour ou deux tout au plus.

Quand Harry s'était réveillé après deux semaines dans le coma, dans une chambre d'hôpital, aux murs blancs du sol au plafond et à l'odeur de désinfectant et de javel, il reconnut au premier coup d'œil l'endroit où il se trouvait, après avoir passé tant de temps à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et il remarqua aussi qu'il était seul, éploré et perdu.

Ce fut le médicomage qui lui apprit tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur la situation actuelle de l'Angleterre et ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son coma. Ce fut donc de la bouche de ce même médicomage qu'Harry apprit la trahison de sa famille.

Mais le médicomage ne lui apprit pas que des mauvaises nouvelles. Non l'adolescent, quand Mathias (car le médicomage se nommait ainsi) lui avait annoncé celle-là, dire qu'il eût été surpris serait un euphémisme. Heureusement qu'il était allongé car il s'évanouit. Mathias avait d'ailleurs bien rigolé en se moquant de lui.

Ces souvenirs firent chaud au cœur du brun, pris dans la tourmente. Mathias avait été un véritable ange. Il l'avait aidé à se remettre et à partir sans être importuné. Maintenant qu'il était au commencement de sa nouvelle vie, il devait se souvenir de ceux qui l'avaient épaulé quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos.

Il pensa à sa nouvelle vie, où il ne serait pas vraiment seul, mais sans ceux qu'il espérait vraiment. Malgré tout, il aurait voulu la vivre avec ses amants, cette nouvelle vie plus paisible que l'ancienne.

Ils auraient pu être une famille tous ensemble, mais le temps n'a pas joué avec lui. Harry n'oubliera jamais totalement Severus Snape et son éternelle cape noir, ni Draco Malfoy et sa verve piquante. Il vivrait avec, en espérant que le temps apaise ses blessures et que, peut être un jour, il pourra en parler librement sans souffrir, que, peut être, le douloureux manque dans son cœur, ce vide, parviendrait à être comblé.

Il demeurerait seul en attendant. Car personne ne remplace ceux qui sont partis.

Il resterait seul.

Seul avec de bons souvenirs tout de même, comme ces moments passés avec Mathias, dans une petite bulle de paix, dans un monde chaotique.

 _[Flash-back]_

 _Harry se sentait bien. Il flottait entre deux eaux et n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait de temps à autre des gens parler, discuter, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention._

 _Aujourd'hui, il sentait la brume dans son esprit se dissiper. Son corps retrouvait sa lourdeur tandis qu'il se sentait quitter ce monde où la douleur et la peine sont des valeurs qui n'ont pas de sens, qui n'existent pas. Se retrouver dans la réalité eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Harry, ses paupières tressaillirent accompagné par d'autres signes de réveil._

 _Soupirant intérieurement toute l'euphorie du moment précédent disparue. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour s'habituer de nouveau à toutes ces sensations qui n'existe pas là-bas. Il entrouvrit ensuite les paupières mais, aveuglé par la lumière subite, les referma presque aussitôt, souffla, puis les rouvrit doucement se réhabituant aussi à la lumière. Il observa la pièce pour tomber sur des murs blancs et une chaise au dossier tout aussi blanc près du lit où il était allongé. Une chambre d'hôpital. Cela ne pouvait être que ça car à Poudlard l'infirmerie possédait seulement des lits, aux armatures de métal, séparés par des cloisons de tissus._

 _Harry tenta de se rappeler comment, diable, il avait pu se retrouver là. Alors des flashs de souvenirs l'atteignirent, provoquant un mal de crâne affreux, lui faisant fermer les yeux tandis que tout lui revenait. La bataille. Les sorts fusant partout autour de lui. Les vampires. La rage. Voldemort. Ses amours. Puis le sang. Leurs sangs. Ses paupières se serrèrent convulsivement alors que les larmes inondaient son visage pâle et ses joues amaigries par son long sommeil. Il se souvint aussi comment il avait voulu mourir, s'était battu sans se soucier de ses blessures avec Voldemort, après avoir réduit à l'état de cendres les vampires, assassins de ses amours._

 _Les larmes roulaient maintenant, sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter, ses mains les essuyant rageusement. Mais il l'avait battu, l'autre était mort. Le monstre avait péri. Il avait tué un homme. Et puis, il se voyait là, debout au milieu du champ de bataille, à côté du cadavre de Voldemort. Les bruits de combats lui semblaient lointains. Il était déconnecté de la réalité alors qu'il relevait la tête, la pluie battant furieusement son visage._

 _Il sourit faiblement au ciel tandis qu'il s'effondrait. Il se sentait soulagé, libéré mais triste à en crever. Cette guerre lui avait arraché tous ce qu'il aimait le plus. Le noir l'envahit et le vent balaya ses paroles faiblement murmurées :_

 _« A bientôt mes amours »_

Et une unique larme perla de ses yeux fermés.


	2. A l'hôpital St Mangouste, Mathias !

**Salut, Salut, amis lecteurs et amies lectrices,**

 _#Tsuki à l'appareil#_

Enfin le premier chapitre ! J'ai bossé dur (c'était tellement fatiguant X-P). Mais bon, voilà j'aime écrire et ça égaye un peu mes cours de mathématiques.

Merci à ceux qui ont écris des reviews, c'était très motivant. A ceux qui m'ont adressé des conseils (Elodie57/Yunoki), je vous remercie. J'en tiendrai compte ! Je sais que certain de mes paragraphes sont un peu lourd, alors je ferais tout mon possible pour changer cela. ;)

Désolé pour ceux qui attendent la rencontre entre Harry et les Cullen, mais ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre. Aujourd'hui, Harry sort du coma.

 _Et oui, ma correctrice Silica est la meilleure. Merci pour son travail. J'espère que toutes ses virgules ne vous ont pas attaqués ! J'avoue que moi, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y habituer._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: A l'Hôpital St Mangouste, Mathias ?!**

 _La porte claqua brusquement, s'écrasant contre le mur dans un bruit sec et interrompit Harry dans ses pensées pour le moins sombres._

 _Un « Bonjour » enthousiaste résonna, annonçant l'entrée du médicomage._

 _« Ah, vous êtes réveillé !?_ _»_

 _Je suis réveillé !? Non sans déconner !_ Pensa furieusement Harry. C'est sûr qu'après cette entrée spectaculaire, mais néanmoins plus que bruyante, n'importe qui aurait été tiré du sommeil bienfaiteur dans lequel il était plongé auparavant _. Et quel est l'imbécile qui ose troubler ainsi mon éternel repos,_ continua-t-il en imitant un certain vampire, que les moldus surnommaient Dracula.

Comme s'il avait deviné le cours de ses pensées, l'intrus, un grand jeune homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche - _sûrement un médicomage, devina-t-il_ \- aux cheveux châtains clairs, coupés courts, mais avec une mèche plus longue que les autres partant du dessus de l'oreille et atteignant le creux de l'épaule droite. Donc le médicomage se présenta chaleureusement tout en s'approchant, un grand sourire idiot lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

 _«_ _Ravi de voir que tu es réveillé Harry ! Je suis le médicomage Jackson ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Mathias. »_ Déclara-t-il d'un ton ravi, comme son expression faciale l'exprimait très simplement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, bloqués par les sanglots qui lui obstruaient la gorge et qui furent, à son grand désarroi, les seuls sons qui voulurent bien passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le médicomage sembla désarçonné par l'image du garçon-qui-a-survécu et maintenant qui-a-vaincu, en larme, effondré sur les oreillers. Ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour le consoler, le médicomage s'approcha plus doucement. Il s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit pour ensuite prendre gentiment l'adolescent dans ses bras.

Il se contenta de le tenir contre lui et de le bercer, tout en lui chuchotant des phrases sans queue ni tête : parlant du soleil et de la pluie, de ce qu'il avait mangé au petit déjeuné, de sa première impression quand il était entré dans la chambre en s'attendant à le voir toujours dans le coma,... Cela sembla calmer le plus jeune dont les pleurs s'espacèrent pour finir par totalement s'éteindre, après un petit moment.

Sentant que l'adolescent avait fini par se calmer, Mathias se décolla un peu de l'autre pour pouvoir l'observer, sortant ainsi la tête de Harry de son cou où elle s'était logée.

Il l'observa silencieusement pendant qu'il finissait de tarir ses sanglots déchirants et d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues avec une de ses mains, qu'il avait décrochée de la blouse du médicomage.

Devant cette scène, Mathias sentit un sentiment profond de protection et d'amour fraternel envers Harry, contre le monde entier et contre tout ce qui pourrait blesser celui qu'il commençait à considérer comme son petit frère. Ses bras se resserrèrent instinctivement autour du corps du plus jeune, quand il songea à ce qui se préparait en dehors du secret de ses murs.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur son protégé, le jeune homme sécha d'une main douce, les larmes qui restaient au coin des yeux de ce dernier tandis que de l'autre, il effectuait des petits cercles apaisants dans son dos, pour calmer sa respiration irrégulière et chancelante.

Harry leva la tête vers le visage de celui qui lui prodiguait ces douces attentions et chercha dans le plus profond de sa mémoire qui, auparavant, avait bien pu lui offrir pareilles caresses. Le visage de Mathias se fit doux et tendre, quand il remarqua que le plus jeune l'observait. Un doux sourire vient jouer sur ses lèvres.

Personne ne lui avait déjà souri si chaleureusement, sans arrière-pensée. Comment savait-il que cet homme ne lui voulait aucun mal, et n'en voulait pas non plus à sa fortune ou à son nom ? En vérité, il n'en savait rien. Mais son instinct lui disait que le médicomage était digne de confiance.

Mathias sourit encore un peu plus quand il vit l'air, soudain penseur, de son patient. Il était vraiment adorable et touchant. Chacune de ses émotions était visible sur son visage. On pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Voulant lui faire quitter cette expression pensive et tourmentée, il dit :

 _« Recommençons depuis le début, veux-tu ?_ _»_ , dit-il pour attirer son attention. Il se décolla un peu de lui et lui tendit sa main.

 _«_ _Je suis Mathias Jackson »_ se présenta-t-il joyeusement, mais plus doucement, ayant compris la leçon.

Mathias retiendra toute sa vie la leçon qu'il avait apprise aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il ne jugerait plus une personne sur des rumeurs et des racontars de journaux en manque de scandales. Comme quoi, les héros ne sont pas des machines. - Sauf si ce sont de robots... Et ouais comme Iron man… Quoi ? Comment ça Iron man n'est pas un robot ? Bref... - Donc non, les héros ne sont pas insensibles. Ils sont humains et possèdent des sentiments, des rêves et des espoirs. Ils ne sont pas invincibles. Ils ont leurs lots de peines et de douleurs, certaines mêmes qui sont inconnues au commun des mortels.

Il vit Harry hésiter. Mais finalement, il souleva difficilement/doucement sa main pour venir serrer celle du médicomage. Semblant prendre confiance avec le contact doux et chaleureux de Mathias, il dit d'une voix, néanmoins timide et mal assurée :

« Harry… Harry Potter. »

Mathias sourit plus franchement à ce côté étrangement mignon et attendrissant qu'il découvrait chez son patient. En retour, il obtient le premier sourire du brun depuis son réveil. Un sourire doux, mais tremblant, comme si ces deux mois de coma avaient effacé de sa mémoire comment sourire.

S'enhardissant du début de conversation obtenue, Mathias continua :

« Alors Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Au fait, je peux t'appeler Harry ? » Le dit Harry hocha la tête.

« Ah oui ! Donc, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu ressens une douleur quelconque quelque part ? »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps. C'était simple. Tout son corps le lançait et il était engourdi de partout.

« Je me sens lourd. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps pèse une tonne et j'ai l'impression qu'un hippogriffe m'est passé dessus.

\- Hum… Je pense que je devrais avoir des potions pour arranger ça… Mais, ça devrait partir tout seul... Sinon as-tu mal autre part ? Des maux d'estomac ? La nausée ? Mal à la tête ? Comme je suis médicomage, je ne dirais rien à personne », finit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice, ce qui fit doucement pouffer Harry.

« Non, vraiment. Je n'ai mal nulle part, mais j'avoue que je suis très fatigué. », lui répondit tranquillement Harry, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et semblant ne jamais vouloir le quitter. Ce médicomage, Mathias, était vraiment gentil. Sa personnalité, chaleureuse, lui faisait oublier la douleur avec laquelle il s'était réveillé.

« D'accord. Nous allons nous occuper de tout ça maintenant, tu permets ? », demanda-t-il tout en le recouchant doucement. Il ne fallait pas maintenant le bousculer un plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, surtout qu'il avait des choses graves à lui dire. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas attendre trop longtemps pour lui dire que les choses bougeaient rapidement, à l'extérieur.

Attendant un accord, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, il sortit sa trousse de son soin et fit apparaître le matériel qui lui manquait. Il ausculta le petit brun tout en lui racontant des anecdotes sur d'autres de ses patients pour le détendre et le distraire. Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien, puisque plusieurs fois on put entendre dans la pièce résonner le rire discret du Sauveur, enfin celui de Harry maintenant, juste Harry.

« Voilà, j'ai fini maintenant. Tout est en ordre. Tu vas boire ces quelques potions et... » Il s'interrompit quand il vit le regard de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son petit frère, s'assombrir.

« Harry…» Le brun gardait les yeux tournés vers les potions de soins sur la petite table de chevet à côté de lui, dans le vague. Le médicomage se répéta alors en lui caressant la joue, voyant que sa voix seule ne le faisait pas réagir :

« Harry… Regarde moi, s'il te plaît… Harry… » Deux émeraudes emplies de douleur et de tristesse se posèrent sur lui. « Harry, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais...Toute ta douleur, toute ta tristesse que tu gardes pour toi… Tu peux tout me dire, je saurais prêter une oreille attentive à ce que tu me diras, mais s'il te plaît... », supplia t-il. « S'il te plaît, ne te mure pas dans ton silence… Harry » Sa main caressa sa joue encore et encore, passant sous ses yeux et retraçant les lignes de sa mâchoire. Il se tut, admirant ces deux yeux verts envoûtants, si expressifs. Dans le cas de Harry, ses yeux étaient véritablement une fenêtre sur son âme. Ils laissaient voir toute sa peine, toute sa tristesse.

Les deux émeraudes l'observèrent un long moment. Le temps paraissait figé, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se remplissent de larmes et qu'il dise d'une voix, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, entrecoupée de sanglots (ou peut être était-ce des gémissements plaintifs, cela n'avait que peu d'importance pour Mathias). C'étaient ces deux billes brillantes et luisantes de larmes qui le regardaient.

« Ils sont morts… Tous… Morts... Le sang coule, rouge, si rouge. Ça fait mal… » Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, la serrant convulsivement de son poing. Mathias recouvrit cette main de la sienne et la caressa, espérant fournir avec ce geste une ancre au monde réel, une attache pour que son esprit ne se perde pas dans les méandres de la douleur et de la tristesse, celles qui viennent avec toutes les guerres et tous les complots.

« Harry, écoute-moi bien… Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, mais… Tu vois… » Il eut tout d'un coup l'air gêné et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il réfléchissait à la bonne manière d'exprimer ses sentiments. « Eh bien... Lorsque je t'ai vu réveillé pour la première fois, puis lorsque je t'ai vu pleuré...» Il le regarda dans les yeux puis continua : « J'ai eu envie de te protéger, de te voir rire, sourire. Mais surtout, de ne plus jamais te voir verser des larmes autres que celles de joie. Je te considère maintenant comme mon petit frère, je te protégerai autant que je le peux, et contre tous ceux qui te feront du mal. »

...

« Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le moment idéal pour te parler de ça… Mais dehors, hors de l'hôpital, les gens veulent un coupable pour toutes les atrocités commises au nom des ténèbres et... »

« Et c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi… » Finit Harry. Les larmes sur son visage s'étaient arrêtées, mais ses iris verts reflétaient encore toute la douleur que la nouvelle provoquait en lui. « Et qui sont ceux qui mènent tout cela, qui me vendent comme sacrifice pour ces horreurs que je n'ai pas commises ? »

« Veux-tu vraiment savoir le nom de ceux qui te trahissent en ce moment même et qui t'accusent de trahison, d'usage de magie noire, d'avoir aidé le mage noir et d'en être l'héritier et le prochain ? » La détermination, qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son patient, le poussa à continuer. « Ceux qui te trahissent sont ceux que tout le monde voyaient comme tes amis ou ton mentor… La famille Weasley, hormis Bill, Charlie et je crois par ailleurs que les jumeaux seraient contre. Mais George est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard et Fred n'a pas supporté son absence, semble-t-il et a… Enfin bref. Tout ce petit monde semble s'être retourné contre toi... Tout comme Granger, mais je ne sais pas si elle fait ça pour suivre son petit ami ou par ses propres convictions… Et… Je crois que tu avais compris que Dumbledore s'est associé à Fudge pour salir ton image et te faire tomber. »

Mathias entoura de ses bras le plus jeune et le ramena tout contre son torse. Il sentit sa tête venir se blottir dans son cou et resserra sa toute nouvelle prise sur le petit brun.

Il fut étonné de ne voir, dans ces prunelles qui l'obsédaient tant, aucune colère juste une grande lassitude.

« As-tu d'autres nouvelles à m'apprendre ? » Harry s'étonna lui-même en tutoyant Mathias. Il lui donnait vraiment une impression de sécurité et de protection, un peu comme un grand frère. Harry n'en avait jamais eu, mais il se doutait de ce que ça ferait d'en avoir un. Cela serait un peu comme ses sentiments aujourd'hui, en présence du médicomage châtain.

« … Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes Harry ?

\- Euh, Non... Pourquoi ? » Le médicomage soupira imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas tiré d'affaire et il se doutait que ce qu'il devrait annoncer au plus jeune ne le réjouirait pas vraiment.

« Cela fait 2 semaines que tu es dans le coma, Harry... Toutes les blessures de ton combat sont à peu près guéries, mais tu garderas une certaine faiblesse. Je veux dire par là que tu n'auras pas beaucoup de force et que ta magie risque parfois de s'emballer et de te provoquer des crises. »

Il laissa le temps à Harry de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et de s'y faire, ou tout du moins de s'y préparer mentalement.

Harry poussa juste un soupir, signe qu'il avait bien compris et que l'idée lui trottait dans la tête, mais qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il observa encore profondément son grand frère… Pardon le médicomage, et se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas tout.

« D'accord. Mais tu me reparleras de tout ça plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- Bien sûr petit frère ! » Il était heureux que son petit frère de cœur le prenne aussi bien. Quand il se rendit compte du gros blanc qui avait suivi sa réponse, il se remémora ses paroles pour trouver ce qui avait bien pu choquer à ce point le brun. Il rougit quand son « Bien sûr petit frère ! » joyeux, lui revint.

Il bafouilla un peu pour se sauver la mise. Mais il sentit Harry s'agripper un peu plus à lui et de l'eau trempée sa blouse blanche. Des larmes. Il paniqua en sentant cela. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire pleurer, donc il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Et son cher petit frère répondit :

« Mais rien, tout va bien... Tout va mieux que bien. Aujourd'hui, on m'a donné un grand frère » Harry avait été tellement ému que, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient déjà sous ses paupières serrées et gouttaient sur la chemise de Mathias - enfin de son nouveau grand frère, maintenant. - C'étaient peut-être des larmes, mais des larmes de joie, les premières depuis un certain temps.

Il entendit son grand frère soupirer de soulagement et ça le fit rire. Pourvu que ces moments de joies durent aussi longtemps que possible.


	3. Enceint, c'est une blague ?

**HUM HUM...bonjour, ravie d'avoir un nouveau chapitre à poster**

Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que je suis en retard... Non!?

 _DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉE...DÉSOLÉE_

Bon désolée, c'était vraiment trop dur pour moi ce rythme donc je vais repasser à un chapitre par mois (environ).

 **RAR:**

Hebiyaoi: Donc oui, je vais poster la suite ! D'ailleurs, c'est fait (puisque tu es sûrement, si tu lis ça, en train de la lire). C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté parce que je pense toujours : "LA LIBERTÉ C'EST DE NE JAMAIS ARRIVER A L'HEURE" . Mais je ne vous oublie quand même pas !

Yunoki: Toujours fidèle au poste. Au fait, ça ne m'embête pas, c'est avec des avis qui divergent que l'on construit un monde correctement. Merci !

maoul92: Ça, tu vois, c'est grâce à ma super Silica ! /Silica un petit mot peut être(/elle est très timide/)

Pouika: Et non, désolée ! Aujourd'hui sera une des dernières fois où l'on parlera de Mathias. Au revoir Mathias ! Il ne peut pas le suivre, mais peut être qu'on le reverra un jour !Ça ne ferait pas discret s'il quittait son travail en même temps qu'Harry disparaissait.

Elodie57: Il est resté dans le coma pendant 2 semaines ! Et oui désolée pour ça, je venais de regarder Au pays de Candy. ^_^

 **!Je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes les questions. Sinon, je remercie ceux qui ont posté une review!** (J'avoue que parfois moi aussi, je ne poste pas sur les histoires des autres, mais ce n'est pas souvent l'envie qui m'en manque.)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2: Enceint, c'est une blague**

« Bon, allez... Maintenant que je t'ai informé de certaines choses très importantes, je pense que tu devrais te reposer petit frère », lui annonça Mathias. « Tu viens juste de sortir du coma, donc tu es encore faible. Et toutes ces émotions ont dû te fatiguer n'est-ce pas ?! »

Harry acquiesça. Son grand frère lui fit un sourire encourageant et le rallongea délicatement sur le lit.

Sachant que la dernière bataille était encore très présente dans son esprit et conscient du fait qu'il avait été plongé dans un long coma de deux semaines, Mathias, prévenant, lui proposa une potion de sommeil sans rêve. C'était la solution la plus simple pour que le petit brun de son cœur puisse se reposer. Le dit petit brun accepta. Mais de toute manière, cela n'avait aucune importance pour le châtain, qui lui ordonnait plus qu'il ne lui proposait de prendre cette potion.

Harry but donc la potion, non sans une grimace de dégoût, sous l'œil amusé de son désormais grand frère. Faux-frère, va !

Le plus grand ne lâcha pas la main qu'il tenait depuis un bout de temps déjà, pas même quand les yeux embués de fatigue du brun se fermèrent, tandis que son esprit secoué tombait dans un sommeil bienvenu.

Il resta là quelque temps, à observer le jeune homme dormir. Puis conscient des obligations qu'il avait en dehors de cette pièce, il se décida à bouger. Il se leva, alla fermer les stores, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Cette chambre, se dit-il, avait été un refuge hors du temps, dans lequel il s'était trouvé un frère. Ce même frère, qu'il observait maintenant d'un œil doux, malgré le peu de lumière. Son visage magnifique semblait paisible, pas comme au début, quand il l'avait trouvé éveillé en venant le voir. C'était un gamin, pas encore un homme, qui avait déjà souffert plus que de raison et qui avait aussi tellement de responsabilités, contrairement aux autres jeunes de son âge, affligeant de bêtise et d'innocence.

Il refusait que ce petit ange souffre encore par la faute d'adultes malveillants tels que Dumbledore ou Fudge.

Il se recomposa un visage neutre avant de poser la main sur la poignée et de pousser la porte. Dehors, il fit un signe aux deux Aurors qui montaient la garde devant la porte de la chambre du survivant. Il vit, dans le couloir, le ministre Fudge qui s'approcha rapidement de lui, encadré de deux autres Aurors.

« Alors s'est-il réveillé ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi monsieur le ministre. », dit avec une voix sarcastique Mathias.

« C'est ça bonjour... Alors ? Donc...

-Donc, non. Il ne s'est pas réveillé. », reprit-il d'un ton plus jovial.

«Tant pis», marmonna le ministre dans sa barbe. « Se réveillera-t-il bientôt ? Ne pouvons-nous pas le sortir du coma tout de suite ? Cela fait tout de même deux semaines qu'il est ainsi et vous ne nous rapportez aucun changement dans son état. Cela commence à bien faire ! Il ne doit pas être au-dessus des lois et devrait pourrir à Azkaban pour les crimes qu'il a commis ! », asséna d'un ton impérieux Fudge, s'emportant à la fin de son court monologue.

 _Et ce qu'il a fait pour la population sorcière devrait être récompensé, au vu de toutes les vies qu'il a sauvé par sa bravoure et son courage. Vous êtes celui qui devrait être en prison pour tous vos crimes !_ , pensa le médicomage de tout son cœur.

Emporté par la vague de rancœur et de rage qui remplissait son esprit scandant des paroles haineuses (que Mathias rêvait de lui cracher au visage), il serra, malgré tout, les dents et refoula son ressentiment avant d'adresser au Premier ministre sorcier, un sourire tellement faux que n'importe quel idiot s'en serait rendu compte, mis à part Fudge semble-t-il. Le médicomage s'adressa à lui d'un ton professoral :

« Hélas, non. Sa santé physique nécessite un coma prolongé avant de pouvoir être interrogé et de pouvoir payer pour ses crimes atroces. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour vous aider », continua-t-il d'un ton triste et l'air contraint. « Mais mon devoir de médicomage m'oblige à soigner toute personne qui en a besoin, qu'elle soit juste ou mauvaise. Seulement, il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas au bord de la mort avant son jugement et son envoi à Azkaban. Il ne pourrait alors profiter pleinement de son séjour dans cette horrible prison. »

Le ministre releva la tête, plein d'orgueil, et un sourire cruel étreignit quelques instants ses lèvres, sous le regard haineux du médicomage.

« Très bien, je comprends. Allons discuter dans votre bureau, Albus nous rejoint bientôt. »

* * *

« Salut, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

Harry fit signe que oui, mais à vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Il pensait que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, mais cela aurait très bien être quelques minutes ou quelques secondes.

« Bien alors, comment ça va ce matin ? », demanda Mathias tout en allant ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière. Maintenant qu'Harry était réveillé, cela ne servait plus à rien de plonger dans la pénombre la chambre d'hôpital.

« Ça va…Bien. », répondit doucement Harry d'une voix un peu éraillée d'avoir été si peu utilisé pendant ces deux semaines **.**

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? », interrogea le médicomage.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne fit d'ailleurs aucun signe montrant qu'il avait compris. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Mathias n'en attendait pas.

« Bien. Maintenant, je vais vérifier que tout va bien, puis te donner tes potions et après, nous devrons discuter de choses importantes. »

Le petit brun se montra intéressé par les nouvelles. Il espérait tout de même qu'elles ne soient pas du même acabit que les précédentes. Mathias s'avança donc vers son patient, puis murmura un sort tout en pointant, un Harry tendu, du bout de sa baguette. Celle-ci se mit à briller d'un beau bleu pastel. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il lança d'autres sorts de diverses fonctions, avant de pousser un « FINI » retentissant, un sourire éclatant faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête.

« Bon, il n'y a aucun problème majeur. Tu dois encore beaucoup te reposer et bien prendre toutes tes potions même si elles sont dégoûtantes ! »

L'air narquois de Mathias fit bouder Harry et toute appréhension disparut. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, celui-ci regarda méchamment ce foutu médicomage de *bip*, qui se moquait de lui. Le rire de Mathias éclata dans la pièce. C'était un rire grave et chaleureux, qui étonna le petit brun autant qu'il l'aima de suite.

« Ne boude pas 'Ry ! », rigola le médicomage moqueur. « Je ne voulais pas te vexer… »

Il franchit la maigre distance les séparant pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tout proche d'Harry. Il lui prit doucement la main droite, la plus proche de lui.

Son visage prit un air sérieux, presque froid, qui ne lui allait pas du tout d'ailleurs, démenti par l'éclat affectueux dans ses yeux marron néanmoins inquiets.

« Harry… Je sais que beaucoup de mauvaises nouvelles te sont tombées dessus ces derniers temps… Mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses à t'expliquer… Mais elles sont bien plus heureuses qu'hier ! », assura t-il précipitamment, en voyant l'appréhension dans le regard, la posture et les tremblements de son protégé.

Il prit une courte inspiration pour se donner du courage, juste avant de débuter une conversation plutôt embarrassante. Tout le monde ne peut pas être un Gryffondor, fonceur et inconscient. Cela n'allait pas être facile de lui expliquer tout ça de façon correcte et compréhensible pour un adolescent. Un adolescent de 16 ans, bon sang !

« As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles non-protégées avec un homme ? Si oui, quand est-ce que c'était la dernière fois ? »

Harry rougit de la pointe du nez jusqu'aux oreilles. Il arborait alors la couleur vive de sa maison.

« Je sais bien que c'est gênant. Et dit toi bien que moi non plus ça ne me réjouit pas de te poser ces questions... Seulement, c'est très important... Tu comprends ?! »

Harry marmonna une sorte de " oui " étouffé, tandis que ses oreilles devenaient aussi rouges qu'une brique bien colorée.

« Euh... Harry... Je n'ai pas entendu... »

C'est gêné au possible qu'Harry chuchota un tout petit "oui", avant de cacher son visage rouge entre ses mains. Il ressemblait, à ce moment-là, à une jeune vierge effarouchée et amoureuse.

« Et 'Ry, regarde-moi... Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels. C'est juste que... Rahh, c'est difficile. Mais chez les sorciers, il n'y a pas que les femmes qui peuvent tomber enceintes... C'est pour ça que c'est important. »

Son regard et sa voix s'étaient faits suppliants sur la fin. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir car le sort lui avait apprit depuis combien de temps le petit brun était dans cet état. Mais une confirmation de vive voix vaut mieux que tous les sorts du monde.

Harry avait fini par relever la tête et bien que la situation le gênait énormément, il comprit que l'homme ne portait aucun jugement. De plus, cela avait l'air important pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'il répondit d'une toute petite voix :

« La dernière fois, c'était le soir avant la bataille.

\- Merci Harry, de m'avoir répondu. Tu te souviens que j'ai dit que les femmes n'étaient pas les seules à pouvoir tomber enceintes. Les hommes le peuvent aussi, à l'aide d'une potion spéciale, mais les chances de fécondation restent assez faibles. C'est pour ça que je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez pris une potion juste avant la dernière bataille ?"

Harry le regarda avec des yeux surpris. Quelle potion ? Des hommes enceints ?

« Mais je ne suis pas enceint ?!

-Si Harry... Tu l'es et de deux semaines. Tu es enceint de deux semaines. »

Le médicomage observa, inquiet, son jeune patient, son petit frère de cœur. Une information comme celle-là était dure à avaler. En lui disant ça, il savait qu'il allait briser certaines bases et donc ébranler la structure. Espérons simplement qu'elle ne s'effondre pas.

* * *

Une langue humide et glacée glissa dans son cou, tandis que le vent froid lui hurla à l'oreille en un langage connu de lui seul. Harry tomba à genoux au milieu de la neige blanche et glaciale. Le corps et le cœur dans l'œil de la tempête. Il trébucha et une bourrasque de vent le fit basculer en arrière. Il s'effondra contre un arbre. Épuisé, il prit un instant de repos, ne se relevant pas tout de suite. Le temps sembla lui laisser un court répit. Son souffle forma de petites gouttelettes d'eau en face de lui, qui manquèrent de se transformer en neige. Harry profita du calme pour reprendre son souffle. Assis dans la neige, il prit son sac et y plongea sa main. Fouillant dedans, son bras disparut jusqu'au-dessus du coude.

« Ce sac sans fond est vraiment pratique », pensa Harry. Il en retira une belle cage noire aux barreaux faits d'arabesques fines et délicates.

Harry la posa au sol et, d'un geste de la main, lui rendit sa taille normale avant d'en ouvrir la porte. Deux formes sombres sortirent de la cage, mais à bien y regarder, trois formes sortirent de la splendide cage et, malgré la faible luminosité, on pouvait voir un magnifique lion, la fourrure noire et brillante, avec autour de son cou et sur son dos, une silhouette, qui était auparavant cachée par la crinière soyeuse : un gros serpent blanc aux orbes d'un gris métalliques envoûtant. Enfin, se tenait là un phénix d'un blanc pur, éclatant comme la neige et aux yeux d'un bleu glaçant.

Le félin s'approcha et frotta son museau humide contre la joue d'Harry tout en ronronnant. Harry lui fit un maigre sourire fatigué. Le beau phénix adressa un trille inquiet à son maître, lequel grattouilla doucement la tête de tous ses "petits" compagnons.

Néas, le grand chat, se releva, emportant avec lui son maître par alliance.


	4. Installation et rencontre

**BONJOUR CHERS AMIS FANFICTIONERS (qui est un mot qui n'existe pas bien sûr...enfin je crois)**

Voilà un chapitre bouclé et posté ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. ENCORE UN MERCI A SILICA ET DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD.

Au fait, si vous trouvez des incohérences, il se peut que cela soit normal. Mon cerveau est totalement fou, mais j'ai découvert qu'il était plus intelligent que moi! Ce qui est étrange, je vous l'accorde...

Bisous bisous ! (j'ai envie de vous faire des bisous et alors!?)

RAR:

Donc d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit !

Et non, la plupart des informations sur les familiers d'Harry viendront plus tard, plutôt en même temps que les informations sur le couple Harry/Severus/Draco. Désolée ! Et pour ceux qui trouvent bizarre qu'Harry et Mathias fassent copains-copains, frères-frères après 10 minutes, c'est une vision idéalisée de leur rencontre faite par mon cerveau : il a été romantique et niais pendant un petit bout de temps, je vous l'accorde ! J'espère aussi que cela ne se reproduira plus, je l'ai grondé pour vous, rassurez-vous. :)

Je pense que j'ai éclairci tous les problèmes, mais je serais ravie de le refaire si vous en avez encore !

BONNE LECTURE ET BONNES VACANCES OU FIN DE VACANCES !

Je vous ai entendu et j'avancerai plus vite pour le chapitre d'après. ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE 3: Installation et rencontre.

Un toit aux tuiles de craies, d'un noir camouflé par la couche de neige tombée, apparut au dessus des branches hautes. Les pas feutrés du félin résonnaient presque dans le silence glacial de la nuit, son pelage noir, éclatant sur la neige, comme une tâche sur une toile vide. Les animaux veillèrent sur leur maître avec attention jusque dans la maison.

Là-bas, ils trouvèrent une cheminée dans le salon, que le phénix alluma de ses flammes, tandis que le lion noir déplaça la poussière, rendant l'atmosphère épaisse et scintillante à la lumière. Le grand corps fit glisser le plus petit de son dos jusque sur son flanc, puis se coucha et s'enroula autour de lui pour le garder au chaud.

L'aube les trouva inchangés. Les corps emmêlés dans un tas indescriptible de poils et de plumes. Le tas remua un instant, une main sortit et retomba lourdement sur le museau du lion. Le bâillement et les ronronnements se firent échos dans la pièce. Harry caressa paresseusement sa bouillotte poilue tandis qu'il émergeait lentement de son univers vaporeux.

Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas décidé à bouger plus que ça, mais la faim et la nature gagnent toujours sur la paresse. Et Harry dut se lever pour soulager sa vessie et son ventre, qui se manifestait bruyamment, accompagné de celui de Néas, à grand renfort de grognements et autres bruits étranges. Il le fit de mauvaise grâce et traîna sa carcasse jusqu'aux toilettes, où une violente nausée le prit. Il finit de cracher tripes et boyaux et se rinça la bouche, heureusement d'ailleurs, qu'il avait l'eau courante.

Il se déshabilla ensuite pour entrer dans la douche. Il profita de l'eau, juste à une température agréable, pour dégager toute la poussière, les poils, la neige fondue et la boue. Il se prélassa un moment encore, détendant ses muscles endoloris et courbaturés. Le jeune sortit de la douche, des gouttes d'eau glissant le long de son torse fin, quasiment maigre, dont les côtes étaient visibles.

Il invoqua une serviette, puis des vêtements, dont il commença à se vêtir. Se faisant, il croisa son reflet dans la vitre : au milieu d'un visage fin au contour en forme de cœur, deux yeux vert émeraude ternes, l'éclat animant la pupille autrefois ayant disparu. Les deux yeux surplombaient un petit nez légèrement en trompette, lui-même au dessus de lèvres pleines, encore un peu rouges à cause de la douche.

Il s'écarta pourtant rapidement du miroir, comme écœuré par ce qu'il voyait et surtout, ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Harry s'éloigna, son corps s'arquant d'une grâce dont il ne se rendait pas compte. Sa démarche féline et agile attirait, autant que sa célèbre cicatrice, regards et convoitises sur son corps, de petite taille pour un jeune homme. Ses cheveux noirs d'encre lui arrivaient jusque dans le creux du dos, disciplinant le nid d'oiseaux qu'il lui servait autrefois de tignasse. Les mèches retombaient délicatement autour de son visage, de plus courtes couvrant le front d'une mince épaisseur, cachant aussi la marque de sa célébrité passée, de ses soucis actuels et de son destin malheureux, semé de morts et de trahisons.

Néas grogna, tirant Harry de ses pensées, qui s'engageaient doucement mais sûrement sur une pente dangereuse. Celui-ci soupira. Il se dégoûtait toujours autant mais d'autres vies étaient maintenant en jeu et il ne devait pas se laisser aller à déprimer, ni se laisser aller tout court. Même si, franchement, il ne faisait quasiment que cela. Pas du tout au fort de ses résolutions, mais la faim l'emportant sur les réflexions, il se dirigea tout de même vers ce qui devait être la cuisine.

La pièce était dotée d'une petite gazinière semblant avoir fait son temps, d'une petite table avec une chaise bancale et d'un réfrigérateur tout aussi petit que la table. Il fit venir à lui son sac d'un geste et fouilla dedans pour ressortir un pauvre petit sandwich écrasé et son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Il n'oublia bien sûr pas le casse croûte de ses mignons petits (pas si petits que ça d'ailleurs), qui s'étaient d'ailleurs attroupés autour de lui, en attente de leur pitance.

Après avoir distribué les rations de chacun, il mangea la sienne, plus par nécessité que par réelle envie. Il faisait ça pour eux.

Les pieds de la chaise grincèrent, agressant les oreilles sensibles du félin, qui suivit son maître dans le salon. Là, Harry sortit toutes les possessions qui lui restaient. Des vêtements, des objets utiles au quotidien tel que du savon, des serviettes... Il ne fit pas l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait, il y avait si peu de chose qu'au premier coup d'œil, il était facile de voir ce qu'il manquait. Après tout, il avait uniquement des vivres et ses plus précieuses affaires, comme son album photo, sa cape et les bijoux, que lui avaient offert ses aimés en gage de leur affection très poussé pour le Survivant, ainsi que des photos d'eux trois qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter comme toutes les autres.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et /réalisa un de ses rêves de gosse/fit ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire depuis le début de son échappée. Sa main saisit une…voiture miniature…et un sourire anima ses lèvres. Harry sortit de la maison, sautillant presque d'excitation. Dans l'allée de terre battue qui menait à un sentier de même allure, il disposa la voiture au sol avant de lui rendre sa taille normale d'un geste de la main.

De retour dans la maison, il se saisit de son manteau gisant au sol, la météo n'étant pas vraiment clémente. Mais à quoi s'attendre avec Forks ? Les clés dans la poche et une bonne épaisseur de vêtements, il fit une dernière papouille à ses mignons et s'installa au volant. Dans le rétroviseur, on voyait le gros lion noir, assis sur les pattes arrières, un phénix noir et un serpent argenté qui semblaient dire au revoir depuis le perron.

Il s'engagea sur le petit chemin de terre, et de là, rejoignit la route.

La ville de Forks était une ville plutôt banale avec ses balcons et ses jardins fleuris, mais elle était aussi construite sur le modèle des villages de la vieille Amérique et de ses cow-boys et indiens. Elle ressemblait à une brochette avec sa grande rue traversant de part en part la commune. Sur une sorte de place ou d'esplanade, il trouva une place de parking.

Et là, maintenant, il regretta presque d'être venu. Cette ville était si petite que tous les habitants se connaissaient et que la moindre rumeur passait par toutes les oreilles et toutes les bouches en un après-midi seulement. Cela lui rappela désagréablement Privet Drive avec ses nombreuse commères et ses enfants insupportables. Mais, là encore, c'était différent. Il n'était plus un gamin, soit disant fou et "délinquant", mais un nouveau venu avec sa voiture plutôt luxueuse et hors de prix, une BMW x5 aux vitres teintées de noir.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de couper le moteur et de sortir de la voiture.

* * *

Il sortit rapidement du magasin, se retenant de toutes ses forces de s'enfuir en courant. Sur la courte distance entre le magasin et sa voiture, il ne dévia pas le regard de son chemin, droit devant lui. Objectif : la VOITURE. Ses courses en mains, il fit semblant de ne pas sentir les nombreux regards qui lui brûlaient le dos, ainsi que les murmures que soulevait son passage. La discrétion n'était vraisemblablement pas sa plus grande qualité, ni celle des habitants de cette ville. Cette banale sortie lui avait coupé tout envie de ressortir un jour. Tant pis pour le reste, il trouverait un autre moment.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres pincées alors qu'il atteignait enfin la voiture et son habitacle sécuritaire.

On toqua à la fenêtre.

« Hey jeune homme ! »

Harry se retourna, surpris et effrayé, vers la fenêtre où se tenait un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, habillé d'un uniforme de policier. Harry se trouva un instant figé, de peur, d'angoisse, de tout ce que vous voulez. Les pires scénarios lui traversèrent l'esprit, le tout créant un mélange tumultueux et tempétueux, le faisant presque suffoquer.

Alerté, l'homme, enfin le shérif Swan, frappa de plus belle à la fenêtre, puis tenta d'ouvrir la portière. Il n'allait pas laisser ce jeune en détresse en train de faire une quelconque crise de panique ou autre. Foi de shérif. Tant qu'il aurait cette étoile, il ne laisserait personne en danger.

Réfléchissant un peu, la solution ne pouvait pas être la précipitation, ni la violence. Il se calma finalement. Ses yeux perçants, mais fatigués et inquiets, survolaient avec rapidité la fine silhouette devant lui, silhouette dont la poitrine se soulevait vite, trop vite, signe d'hyperventilation.

L'entrée à la police donnait l'accès, ou plutôt l'obligation, de faire un stage des premiers secours pour les soins en cas d'urgence. Se souvenir des cours et les appliquer sont deux choses différentes. Alors il calma sa respiration hachée. Allons, ce n'était pas lui le malade ici, tout de même ! Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Eh ! Tout va bien ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Euh... Tu sais... Je te comprends, peut être pas tout à fait, mais j'ai une fille moi aussi, une ado. Tu as quel âge toi, hein?! Quinze ? Seize ans ? En tout cas ma fille, elle en a dix-sept, elle. D'habitude, elle vit avec sa mère loin d'ici, mais elle va entrer au lycée de Forks cette année. Elle sera en terminale. »

Il était vrai que, dans à peine une semaine, commençaient déjà les cours de cette nouvelle année scolaire.

Le shérif continua de parler au jeune homme doucement, tout en l'observant de ses yeux inquiets. Il vit avec soulagement que le garçon commençait à se calmer.

Il en vient, après de longues minutes de babillages intensifs sur des petites choses du quotidien, qui avaient apaisé et rassuré le jeune brun sur ses intentions plus que bienfaisantes, il put enfin poser la montagne de questions qu'il avait. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voyait débarquer un nouvel habitant à Forks, surtout un aussi jeune, sans accompagnateurs adultes, parents ou tuteurs qui plus est.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui avait éveillé l'attention du shérif, shérif qui s'était promis de jeter un œil dans le registre des personnes portées disparues en comparant avec la description et, peut être ainsi, trouver une photo du jeune en question.

Il commença par lui demander s'il avait des parents et, si oui, où étaient-ils, après, bien sûr, une approche plus tranquille et moins directe pour aiguiller la discussion -enfin son monologue- vers le but de sa venue. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, une nouvelle interrogation sur les lèvres, mais se ravisa devant le peu de coopération de la part du petit brun. Avisant les courses dans la voiture, il se demanda si c'était la raison de sa venue et se résolut à poser la question, tout en croisant les doigts :

« Tu es juste venu pour faire les courses, ou tu a besoin d'autre chose ? Je serai ravi de t'aider. Je connais très bien la ville, après tout elle n'est pas très grande », rigola t-il.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et, alors qu'il se grattait la tête d'un air gêné, soulevant un peu son chapeau, il s'aperçut que le nouvel arrivant avait relevé la tête vers lui, un air curieux dans ses grands yeux verts.

De son côté, Harry, pesant le pour et le contre, se dit qu'il était plutôt perdu dans cette ville et qu'il avait bien besoin d'aide car il était un peu fatigué. D'ailleurs, les informations sur le lycée de Forks l'intéressaient pas mal, puisqu'il avait l'intention d'avoir son diplôme moldu pour trouver un travail. L'argent ne manquait pas en soit, mais ne rien faire dans une si petite ville, autre que de rester cloîtrer chez soi et sortir faire les courses , attirerait plus l'attention sur lui que le contraire.

Donc, timidement, il s'adressa au policier :

« Je cherche le lycée pour pouvoir m'inscrire. »

Malgré sa surprise, le shérif ne resta pas longtemps sans rien dire, avant qu'un sourire engageant vienne à nouveau fleurir sur ses lèvres et qu'il s'engage à le conduire là-bas. Il regagna sa voiture en faisant signe au jeune de le suivre.

* * *

Finalement, l'inscription fut simple et rapide, ses faux papiers complètement en règle pour sa nouvelle identité, grâce aux gobelins. Et il put vite rentrer chez son nouveau chez lui retrouver ses bêtes et continuer sa soirée avec un bon repas, pour enfin aller se coucher, découragé et démoralisé de tout ce qu'il lui restait encore à faire. Prochaine étape : se trouver un lit, des draps et des fournitures de cuisine : assiettes, verres, poêles, casseroles et tout le tralala.

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Reviews ou pas reviews ? Je ne vais pas vous forcer ! ;)


	5. Rentrée et 1er Noël

**Amis du jour, bonjour! Amis du soir, bonsoir!**

 **C'EST LES VACANCES! (C'était les vacances T^T)  
**

 _Et je poste un chapitre! ;)_

Parce que j'ai mis très longtemps ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres.

Merci à tous ceux qu suivent ma fic et qui poste des commentaires.

Au fait je retire ce que j'ai dis je posterais dès que je peux. (j'aime pas les horaires) " _La liberté c'est de n'arriver jamais à l'heure."_ Et j'aime me faire attendre (mais pas trop hein?!) ;)

* * *

La rentrée arrivait dans quelques jours et Harry profita de ce moment pour faire quelques aménagements dans la maison comme par exemple s'acheter et se monter un lit dans une des chambres à l'étage. Il garda celle juste à côté de la sienne pour en faire la chambre du futur bébé. Il aménagea aussi un peu le salon en y mettant un canapé et un large tapis moelleux devant la cheminée, qu'il ramona d'un sort et répara d'un autre, avant d'y mettre des bûches. Il ajouta aussi un tapis dans sa chambre juste à côté de son lit, devant une table de nuit dans le même bois sombre que le lit et le bureau, pour que ses petits chéris puisse être près de lui lorsque le lit sera trop petit (entendez par là « quand il -Harry- sera trop gros »).

Il fit aussi quelques recherches supplémentaires sur les environs : les lieux médicaux, les écoles, les pharmacies et les centres commerciaux…s'apercevant qu'il devait avoir choisi la ville la plus paumé des États-Unis.

Le centre le plus proche se trouvait à Seattle, qui si la ville n'était pas très loin n'était pas non plus la porte à côté.

Il relut, pour s'occuper, les livres de cours moldus que lui avait gracieusement fourni Mathias. Le tout allongé paresseusement sur le canapé, la fourrure d'un Néas ronronnant comme un camion à porté de doigt et les pieds couvés par un phénix tout en mélopée, le serpent n'étant pas bien loin, juste roulé devant le feu de cheminées dont les langues de feux réchauffaient et illuminaient la pièce dans des couleurs chaudes et réconfortantes.

La soirée d'avant la rentrée, il était dans cette même position, lisant un livre de mathématiques dont les formules le plongeaient dans le sommeil plus rapidement que la voix grave et monotone du professeur Binns, créant avec la chaleur du feu et les ronrons de Néas, un combo mortel qu'il ne pourrait contrer avant d'avoir succomber à un sommeil profond, bercé par le phénix.

Laissant glisser dans un soupir cet affreux livre de mathématiques, il se rencogna doucement dans le canapé et plongea ses yeux dans les flammes agitées de la cheminée. Harry se laissa doucement hypnotiser par les flammes dansantes, et il se souvint.

 _FLASH-BACK:_

 _Noël approchait, et cette année là ce serait le premier qu'ils passeraient tous les trois ensemble. Alors pour marquer le coup chacun/tous avaient eu dans l'idée d'offrir aux autres un cadeaux génial, tous plus ou moins inspirés. Mais finalement chacun trouva la perle rare à offrir à l'autre et étrangement ils avaient tous pensés aux mêmes cadeaux._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent le matin du 25 décembre, au pied du sapin, qu'ils avaient décorés ensemble le jour d'avant, interrompus bien souvent par des chamailleries et des câlins, le tout se faisant dans la joie et la bonne humeur. De nombreux cadeaux gisaient sous les plus basses des branches de l'arbre illuminé. Ils se regardaient, Draco ayant un sourire fier de lui, tandis que Severus gardait son air impassible même si ses compagnons parvenaient à voir dans ses pupilles un peu de bonheur._

 _Harry était heureux tout simplement, il paraissait tel un enfant. Il avait déjà fait ses batailles de boules de neige, son magnifique bonhomme de neige avec une écharpe de gryffondor et une cravate aux couleurs de serpentard._

 _Il n'espérait plus rien depuis longtemps de noël. Ni cadeaux, ni visite du père noël. Mais il restait tout de même aussi joyeux. Harry avait tellement hâte de voir la surprise sur les visages de ses deux amours. Il en trépignait presque d'impatience._

 _Severus s'amusait intérieurement devant tant de gaminerie de la part du plus jeune de leur trio. Il imaginait, bien sûr que c'était l'attente/l'impatience de découvrir ses cadeaux qui le faisait trépigner. Il était vraiment comme un gosse._

 _Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, tous les trois, de nombreuses fois il avait détrompé, de façon consciente ou non, Severus sur ses idées à propos de sa vie, de sa célébrité, de sa famille et de sa manie de toujours s'attirer des ennuis. Ils avaient évité le sujet des règles non respectées au grand dame du plus vieux qui aurait voulu lui faire enfin comprendre que c'était intenable. Mais Severus c'était rattrapé en disant que de tout façon sa sale manie était une caractéristiques de gryffondor et que "le ciel soit remercié" ses chers petits serpentards n'étaient pas comme ça. Ce à quoi Harry avait répondu que le choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à serpentard, et que donc il a failli être son directeur de maison._

 _Sur le coup cela avait été une bonne idée, dans les faits beaucoup moins. Voir son amour de grincheux faire une crise cardiaque n'avait pas été spécialement drôle sur le coup. Maintenant il en riaient bien. Après tout Severus commençait tout de même à se faire vieux._

 _Harry eu une petite grimace en y repensant. La leçon de morale qu'il s'était pris lui donnait encore mal à la tête._

 _Il vit Draco commencer à prendre les choses en mains. Puisque personne ne voulait le faire il allait se dévouer à donner de sa personne pour les autres. Mais c'était la dernière fois bien sûr!_

 _Au final chacun récupéra les cadeaux qu'il avait choisis, et la décision étant de "faire honneur aux vieux potionistes grincheux et acariâtre", dixit Draco. Severus se retrouva assaillit de cadeaux de la part des deux autres._

 _En premier il reçut de Draco...des vêtements. De beaux vêtements, classes, pour changer de ses robes de sorciers noires. Même si il portait parfois autre chose. Une chemise noire, pour ne pas trop le changer, avec de minuscules serpents émeraudes sur les bras qui, ensorcelés voyageaient parfois sur le tissu. Cela accompagné d'un jean noir un peu moulant mais sans être trop ou vulgaire. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de convoitise lorsqu'il se représenta l'homme vêtu de la tenue, il glissa un regard à Draco qui le voyant faire augmenta son sourire et releva le menton, dans une position qui montrai alors toute sa "supériorité". Harry pouffa doucement, en retournant à Severus qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils face au cadeau avant de dire à Draco:_

 _" Veux tu que je te fasse baver à tel point qu'une limace en soit jalouse pour que tu m'offre ses vêtements..., il regarda encore les bouts de tissus (gracieux) puis continua. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepte que tu me relook et que tu vire mes "vielles robes noires toutes moches et même pas la mode" de ma commode, et oui je t'entends, il releva les yeux vers lui un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Est-ce que c'est clair dans ton esprit."_

 _Devant l'air faussement offusqué de Draco et rempli d'un tel regard presque innocent disant quelque chose comme: moi repeupler tes armoires de vêtement classes au lieu de bouts de tissus cousus les uns aux autres sans formes, même pas potable. Non jamais! Il reprit:_

 _"Tes petites combines ne marchent pas avec moi je suis quasiment celui qui les ai inventées."_

 _Harry se roulait presque par terre tant il riait, et la dernière phrase l'enfonça un peu plus dans son fou rire._

 _A côté de ça son cadeau, abandonné sur le canapé près de Severus, passa bien mieux puisqu'il s'agissait, évidemment, d'un livre concernant les potions. Très rare il l'avait trouvé dans son coffre lorsqu'il était passé prendre de l'argent à la banque. Un immense coup de bol._

 _Enfin bien mieux fut un euphémisme quand le masque impassible pourtant bien entrainé se cassa pour laisser passer la stupéfaction et l'impatience de dévorer, au sens figuré, le livre. Les yeux sombres brillaient d'un air enfantin, mais une question y nageait aussi._

 _" Je l'ai trouvé dans mon coffre, il haussa les épaules. Il te servira de tout façon mieux qu'à moi."_

 _Severus eu un sourire tendre de remerciement pour lui, ô combien rare, sauf avec Harry en fait. Severus avait toujours était plus doux avec lui, hors classe, où là il était le plus impitoyable des professeurs tyranniques, avec le gryffondor. Draco à côté ne s'en plaignait pas à vrai dire il se transformait aussi en guimauve au contact d'Harry. Ah, ils étaient beau les froids serpentards._

 _Malgré des paquets encore près d'eux ils continuèrent la distribution avec Draco, qui reçut de Harry des bijoux resplendissants couverts de belles perles grises anthracites, ainsi qu'un foulard de soie assortie. Étonnamment, Severus lui offrit un kit de potions avancé, avec quelques ingrédients durs à trouver._

 _Et alors que Harry allait offrir son dernier cadeau et s'en aller, les mains de Severus se posèrent sur ses épaules et le repoussèrent dans sa position précédente, assis, au sol._

 _Draco lui tendit le premier son cadeau...des vêtements. Severus et Draco regardèrent d'un œil appréciateur les splendides vêtements aux antipodes mêmes des loques habituelles. Faisant rougir Harry sous leurs regards, amenant des pensées, un peu déplacées, au vu de la chaleur montant dans le bas de son ventre._

 _Les yeux goguenards et luxurieux de ses amours ne laissèrent aucun doute sur leurs futurs activités, après le déballage des cadeaux._

 _Severus, lui, offrit un livre intitulé "Les potions pour les nuls" qui le fit rougir une fois de plus de gêne. Et quand il pensa que c'était finis, le plus vieux fit glisser vers lui une autre boîte avec des trous sur les côtés._

 _Curieux il souleva le couvercle, et découvrit un bébé lion tout noir dont la tête se releva vers lui, dévoilant ses beaux yeux verts forêts. Son cœur fondit devant la bouille toute mignonne du lionceau. Il souleva tout doucement l'animal pour le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner. Il remercia Severus et se releva pour l'embrasser, des cœurs pleins les yeux. Alors que Draco s'approchait pour lui aussi caresser la petite bête, lançant un sarcastique "beau choix d'animal de compagnie pour un gryffondor"._

 _Se souvenant du dernier paquet, Harry soutint le lionceau d'une main tandis que de l'autre il attrapait la boîte posée à côté de lui pour la donner au blond. Celui-ci la prit délicatement avant de l'ouvrir, sous l'œil ravi de Harry._

 _Dedans se trouvait un œuf blanc zébré de bleu._

 _" Un œuf de phénix, souffla le serpentard ébahis._

 _La bouche tombante de Severus dérogeait aux règles d'impassibilité faisant tout son comportement mais montrait tout à fait sa surprise la plus totale._

 _Harry renchérit:_

 _\- Pas n'importe lequel, un phénix des glace! Fumseck c'est trouvé une copine je crois mais il a trouvé cet œuf tout seul et me la confié._

 _\- Harry tu dois être la seule personne au monde à discuter simplement avec un phénix avant que celui-ci ne lui confie un œuf de phénix des glaces, rigola Draco tout en tenant précieusement l'œuf contre lui._

 _\- Tu es presque un inconscient mais je te passerais ça,soupira Severus._

 _\- Tient, pendant qu'on y est, voilà pour toi Sev'." dit-il en lui passant un paquet._

 _Le brun prit la boîte, impassible mais curieux. Et ouvrit son cadeau, trouvant dans la boîte un serpent aux écailles blanches comme la neige et aux yeux gris métallique, presque aussi envoutant que ceux de Draco._

 _" C'est un serpent spécial, dit fièrement Draco, il est l'une des-_

 _\- Des trois espèces les plus mortelles au monde, finit Severus. Merci mais je crois que je sais déjà tout ça" sourit narquoisement Severus._

 _Draco bouda un peu mais alors qu'il allait râler, les animaux s'agitèrent et tandis qu'il était resté silencieux depuis le début, le lionceau miaula et remua jusqu'à ce que Harry le lâche. Et une fois au sol il trébucha vers le blond, posant, une fois près de lui ses deux pattes avant sur les genoux de celui-ci. De surprise Draco faillit lâcher l'œuf qu'il tenait précieusement contre sa poitrine, quand il se mit à vibrer. Un peu comme si ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur chercher à sortir. et à côté de ça le serpent commença à siffler furieusement._

 _Pour l'apaiser Harry siffla en retour, pour lui, et le serpent sortit de sa boîte et serpenta jusqu'à Harry pour s'enrouler autour de son bras vers son épaule._

 _Le lionceau miaula tant que Draco se sentit obligé de le prendre contre lui pour le réconforter mais il dut d'abord passer l'œuf à Severus, lequel le recueillit toujours figé par les événements. Le bébé lion une fois dans ses bras ronronna comme un perdu tout en se frottant à lui pour le marquer de son odeur._

 _L'œuf vibrant contre sa poitrine sortit Severus de son ébahissement prolongé, la chose à l'intérieur semblant encore se manifester. Tandis qu'un premier craquement retentissait l'attention de chacun se tourna vers la chose. Et de sous la coquille un petit bec passa la protection, la froissant comme une feuille de papier. Suivit d'une tête aux plumes blanches avec des zébrures bleu comme sur la plus grande de ses plumes sur le crâne._

 _Ils rigolèrent presque tous lorsque le poussin poussa son premier cris, détendant l'atmosphère étrange et hébétée._

 _Finalement ils nommèrent tous leur nouveau compagnon, ramassèrent chacun leurs cadeaux et finirent la journée couchés dans leur lit entassés, les jambes enlacées, discutant à voix basse de tout et de rien, se câlinant, riant -enfin surtout Harry-. Les animaux identiques à leurs maîtres, couchés au dessus de leur tête : le chaton tenant chaud au poussin et le serpent les entourant._

 _Fin du FLASH-BACK:_

Harry se réveilla, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Cela avait été le plus beau noël de toute sa vie... et le dernier avec ses amours. Son regard se porta sur les murs autours de lui. Et son esprit embrumé de sommeil vacilla lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les aiguilles du cadran.

Il était déjà presque l'heure de partir pour le lycée, et il n'était même pas levé. Ses anciennes mauvaises habitudes revenaient ou était ce simplement un de ses vices.

 _" Encore un de vos sales manies Potter, vous êtes vraiment comme votre ignorant de père ou bien est-ce votre célébrité qui vous monte à la tête?!"_

 _"Même lors de nos rendez-vous tu es en retard, je te manque donc si peu?!"_

Ses rêves de la nuit l'avait embrouillé et faisait remonter à la surface des choses qu'il aurait voulu oubliées.

Une douche froide prise en vitesse pour se remettre les idées en place, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en sautillant pour mettre son pantalon. Il avait pris un petit peu de ventre et était du coup un peu serré.

Néas lui apporta son sac et il attrapa un bout de pain, une bouteille de jus, ses clé et s'en fut en criant ses dernières recommandations à ses familiers, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Le moteur puissant de la BMW résonna dans la clairière où se trouvait la maison avant quelle ne passe sous l'abri des arbres jusqu'à la grand route.

* * *

La cour du lycée était encombrée partout d'amis se retrouvant, discutant, de couples se câlinant. Toute cette foule et ce débordement de guimauve lui donna envie de vomir, lui rappelant que lui était seul. Harry soupira de nouveau cette journée n'aurait pas la couleur joyeuse des autres années.

Il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de trouver le parking étudiant pour y garer sa voiture, qui attirait déjà l'attention de tous. Il avait survécu à Poudlard et aux sorciers, ainsi qu'à la presse, alors ce n'était pas des adolescents plein d'hormone, et moldus qui plus est, qui allait lui faire peur Mais tout de même les regards, nombreux, se tournant sur son passage et les commentaires du style : " T'as vu c'est lui dont je t'ai parlé"; " Le nouveau"; "Il est beau", commençaient déjà à lui peser. Et se n'était que le début de la journée.

Qu'on lui rappelle qui avait eu la magnifique idée de s'inscrire au lycée pour passer ses diplômes moldus!

Un rapide tour au secrétariat, son plan du lycée, ridiculement petit par rapport à Poudlard, ainsi que son emploi du temps en poche et il était parti vers la salle de son premier cours.

Les élèves étant encore dehors à profiter du maximum de temps avant de retourner dans ses salles de torture que l'on appelle salles de classe, il y avait peu de monde dans la pièce le professeur n'ayant lui même pas finis d'installer ses affaires.

Il alla directement dans le fond sans regarder ni parler à personne.

Les cours s'en suivirent ainsi dans les même tons, les professeurs donnaient les mêmes consignes, distribuaient les livres et d'autres papiers à remplir. Toujours entouré de jeune avec aux lèvres tous les mêmes phrases, les mêmes questions et quand on ne parlait pas de lui " le nouveau", on parlait de "la nouvelle".

Il l'avait d'ailleurs croisée et elle était aussi fade et insipide que les autres étudiants. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'intégrer. Ici, aucune célébrité ici de meurtre ou de victoire, juste une superbe voiture, un beau visage et une arrivé soudaine dans une ville paumée. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les gens l'abordaient en général, l'engouement de la découverte sûrement, ou de la belle voiture, pensa t-il amer.

Dans ces nouvelles rencontres intéressées, il y avait Angela et sa bande. Enfin ce n'était pas la bande d'Angela mais c'est elle qui l'avait le plus marqué parce que plus douce et moins envahissante que _l'autre fille_ qui l'avait harcelé de question.

Assis, seul à une table dans un coin, il se dit qu'au moins il finissait tôt aujourd'hui.

Il ressassait encore la matinée écoulée en trifouillant son assiette, l'estomac noué, quand _la fille_ revint à la charge avec le reste de ses amis, qui s'assirent à sa table.

" On peut s'assoir ici avec toi", demanda la brune, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'est sûr pose la question maintenant que tu es déjà assise! La phrase scinique ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Pas d'amis d'accord mais pas d'ennemis non plus! Il préféra ignorer la question ainsi que la personne l'ayant posé.

Il jeta à peine un regard vers la jeune fille mais celle ci ne s'en formalisa pas plus et commença à babiller. Probablement habitué, les autres discutèrent plus calmement à côté, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le monologue de la brune.

Il détourna son regard de sa table assiégé et observa le self dans toute son ampleur.

Harry fut attiré tout d'abords par les murmures, ensuite il les vit.

Dans toute leur gloire un groupe d'élèves bien différents des autres étudiants. Leur beauté, leur grâce et leur prestance presque aristocratique les élevaient au dessus des autres. Et l'une d'entre eux avait l'air de s'en être particulièrement rendu compte elle observait de haut chacun des impudent qui laissait traîner trop longtemps leurs yeux et leurs oreilles sur eux.

Tous les cinq avait la peau blanche comme la craie et leurs yeux étaient étranges, ils avaient tous cette couleur ambre surnaturelle.

" Ah, eux ce sont les Cullens, ils sont bizarres un peu non.

Il se tourna vers Jessica, qui semblait fière d'avoir attiré son attention. La jeune fille poursuivie déstabilisé par son regard.

-Je veux dire tu regardais bien les cinq jeunes qui viennent d'entrer? Eh bien ce sont les Cullens, ils ne vivent pas directement dans la ville, un peu comme toi. Ils habitent en bordure de forêt, plus au nord. Leur père et médecin à l'hôpital de la ville et leur mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Aucun n'est le véritable enfant de M. et Mme Cullen, ils sont tous adopté et tous en couple entre eux. La petite brune, Alice, elle la montra du doigt, est avec Jasper, celui qui a une tête de renfermé, elle continua en les montrant tous un part un, Rosalie la grande blonde hautaine est avec Emmet, le grand gaillard qui rigole. C'est dégoutant, même si ils ne sont pas tous de la même famille, Jasper et Rosalie sont des Hales. Ils sont froids avec tout le monde et ils se considèrent comme des sortes de dieux, ou quelque chose dans le genre, surtout Rosalie...

Harry avait arrêter d'écouter depuis l'instant où elle avait prononcé le mot "dégoutant" et la regardait avec le même dégout quelle semblait ressentir pour ces Cullens.

" Comment peux oser les juger?! siffla t-il.

Et il continua à déverser son venin sur cette misérable moldus qui commençait à lui pomper l'air. Pour qui se prenait-elle?!

-Tu ne sais d'eux que ce que les rumeurs disent non alors tait-toi. Tu n'es qu'une adolescente insignifiante qui cherche à attirer l'attention. Tellement insipide et superficielle, je sais pourquoi tu m'as abordé. Ne te monte pas la tête trop haut tu es à peine moins que laide alors ta jalousie tu la garde pour toi. Personne ne te regarde n'en fait pas un cas, ou alors peut- être qu'ils ont raison de t'ignorer, finit-il avec un sourire suffisant. Je pense sérieusement qu'au moins eux serait d'une bien meilleure compagnie que toi, acheva t-il en se levant, son visage concurrençant l'air hautain de Rosalie.

Sur ces mots bien choisis il quitta le self ignorant les tables silencieuses et les regards. Il ne vit donc pas l'infime étonnement visible sur les visages des Cullens qui avaient suivis toute la discussion.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le self il passa la fin de journée à ruminer dans un coin des menaces de morts et des malédictions pour tout les gens comme _elle_. Elle avait réussit à lui pourrir sa journée qui avait déjà mal commencée, elle ressemblait à toutes ces commères médisantes menées par Rita Skeeter. Et ses hormones qui le travaillaient lui donnaient en plus envie de pleurer, roulé en boule dans un coin.

Il était fatigué de cette journée. Son estomac était serré et protestait de la mauvaise idée qu'il avait eu ce midi en ne mangeant pas son repas.

La sonnerie stridente retentit lui perçant les oreilles mais lui réchauffant et desserrant son organe douloureux. Il quitta sa position affalé sur la table, mais discrètement, et plus vite que l'éclair sortit de la classe. Se confondant au milieu de la foule d'élève, il quitta les couloirs et traversa la cour sans regarder autour de lui, pressé de rentrer à la maison, sa nouvelle maison.

Tout à sa précipitation il ne remarqua pas les regards insistants posés sur lui.

Il démarra sa voiture si voyante et retrouva avec bonheur ses compagnons à poils, plumes et écailles.


	6. Préparation et départ

Heuh bonjour?!

CEST NOEL CEST NOEL CEST NOEL!

Non vraiment CEST NOEL YES YES YES !

Alors comme d'habitude je remercie les gens qui ont postés une review! Cela fait vraiment plaisir et même si je poste de façon... comment dire imprévisible.

Ce chapitre a été super dur à écrire parce que je voyais comment l'écrire dans ma tête, mais je n'étais pas sur de réussir à faire passer la bonne émotion.

En plus ça été super dur parce que la fin ( si vous la trouvez bizarre c'est normal) j'ai du la réécrire 5 fois parce que chaque fois que je voulais sauvegarder ça planter et toute la fin disparaissait.

Donc pour ceux qui se demandent si Matthias sera là. Oui ! ( nan franchement dans ma tête Matthias il est juste trop canon avec ses petites fossettes et puis ses...)Heum voilà...

Ce chapitre est un retour dans le passé, ce sera le dernier je pense.

Au fait j'ai remarqué dans d'autre fanfics que je lis, certaine fois des petits mots disparaissent, comme quand on dit : " il y a 10 ans" souvent après "il y a" ça disparait.

Mais si vous trouvez des mots bizarres où une absence de mots dites le et je modifierais. ( Je n'ai pas non plus demandé à Silica de me corriger, on est tous très occupés en ce moment, à cause des vacances qui approche)

adenoide: je pense que tu aura les réponses à tes questions.

* * *

Chapitre 5

L'hôpital était un endroit grouillant de monde.

La vie et la mort y rampaient dans des couloirs voisins. Les familles comblées d'un nouveau membre côtoyaient celles amputées d'un des leurs. Le bruit était omniprésent : partout des pleurs, des cris, des ordres, des rires. Il y avait un brouhaha ambiant qui vous sciait les oreilles et vous tordait le cœur, qui avait de quoi vous donner la migraine.

Heureusement les chambres individuelles étaient bien insonorisées, la magie aidant, surtout les sorts de silence, chacune d'entre elles étaient parfaitement isolées les unes des autres et des couloirs. C'était parfaitement bien cela l'empêchait d'entendre l'attroupement, inhabituel en ces lieux, de journalistes au pied de l'hôpital, tentant désespérément de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Matthias entra doucement refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui.

" Eh bien, c'est l'enfer en bas, souffla Matthias.

\- C'est sur qu'il y a beaucoup de monde."

Il se rassit sur son lit pendant que le médecin s'asseyait sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Un moment le silence s'imposa entre les deux hommes. Ce silence n'était pas pesant ou même gêné. Matthias semblait chercher ses mots pour lui parler et Harry attendait simplement qu'il lui annonce ce pourquoi il était venu. Le monde extérieur ne devait pas être au courant que Harry était réveillé alors le médicomage ne devait pénétrer la chambre qu'une fois par jour en raison des soins quotidien pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Seulement le ministre Fudge commençait à s'impatienter et Dumbeldore ne faisait plus rien pour le rassurer. Les journaux s'était emparés de l'information et l'avait déformé clamant que les autorités cachaient le Survivant, pour la population criait au scandale mettant la pression sur Fudge qui tentait de forcer la main au médicomage. La tension atteignait son comble.

" Tu es en mesure de quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui Harry "commença doucement, comme à regret, Matthias.

Harry laissa un instant de silence avant de basculer sur le dos en travers du lit avec un soupir.

\- Je suis en mesure...

\- Tu devrais partir, je ne pourrai pas les retenir plu longtemps".

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Et le médicomage s'allongea à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de lui. Le plus jeune se colla contre à lui.

" La situation est chaotique ici, comme tu peux le voir avec les fouineurs à la fenêtre. L'homme fut heureux de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Harry. Il poursuivit:

" Est-ce qu'il l'extérieur Harry quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance qui pourrai t'aider? "

Aucun nom ne vient directement à l'esprit de Harry. Non il n'y avait personne : ses amis n'étaient pas ou plus ses amis, il n'y avait pas/plus de famille, aimante -la précision est ici importante, ses amants étaient morts. Il allait donc faire signe que non lorsqu'il se souvint que si Severus et lui n'avait plus de famille ce n'était pas le cas de Draco. Harry pensa alors à Mme Malfoy puisque M. Malfoy était en prison. Il fit part à son quasi-frère de sa seule possible aide extérieur.

Mme Malfoy n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de la relation que Draco, son fils, entretenait avec deux hommes dont un de l'âge de son père et l'autre héros du camp adverse. Malgré tout, elle ne voyait aucun mal à l'homosexualité : l'adoption par le sang et le sang ou l'héritage de certaines créatures permettant d'avoir une descendance et d'ainsi perdurer la lignée. Aussi Narcissa ne considérait pas simplement Draco comme un héritier mais comme son enfant, la chair de sa chair, le fruit de ses entrailles. C'est donc avec hésitation que Harry écris la lettre, mais y avait-il un autre choix? Il expliqua rapidement sa situation. La noble dame serait à même de lire entre les lignes. La lettre une fois écrite fut donnée à Matthias qui se chargerait de la transmettre. Un comateux ne peut envoyer de lettre n'est-ce pas? avait dit Harry au médecin, avec humour. Celui-ci dut éviter le ministre à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée mais parvint à ses fins aidé par les infirmières qui craquaient un peu sur lui. Et la plaisanterie les avait fait rire tous les deux.

C'est un Matthias tout nerveux qui entra dans sa chambre le lendemain matin, faisant sursauter Harry au passage, quand la porte claqua. Une première fois contre le mur derrière et une deuxième quand le médecin la referma. Un air à peine penaud sur le museau l'autre s'avança, demandant pardon. Mais tout de suite, il tendit une lettre à Harry, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'exprimer. Le brun saisit la lettre, perplexe, il lança un regard au médecin curieux avant de décacheter le sceau qui la maintenait scellé :

M. Potter

C'est avec surprise que j'ai reçu votre lettre. Je vous remercie pour vos condoléances mais je pense que vous devez souffrir autant, si ce n'est plus, que moi. Ce sont deux être chers qui vous ont quittés tandis que moi je n'en ai perdu qu'un, le plus important certes, je n'apprécie que peu mon mari mais il me reste un "ami".

Pour en revenir à votre problème je vous accueillerais avec plaisir dans ma demeure. Mon fils avait, après tout, laisser sa chambre à votre disposition. J'ai d'ailleurs pris l'initiative dès la lecture de votre lettre achevée de contacter un Sir gobelin de Gringotts. Celui-ci vous aideras à partir d'Angleterre en vous fournissant tous les papiers et l'argent nécessaires. Il vous aiguilleras bien mieux que moi sur vos possibilités et les différents endroits magiques, ainsi que les ponts entre nos deux mondes. J'avoue sans honte ne pas être très renseignée sur le monde moldu.

Ma cheminée vous est ouverte à vous ainsi qu'à votre médecin.

Sincères salutations.

Lady Narcissa Malfoy

Au moins un problème était résolu et les suivants semblaient être en bonne voie de résolution.

" C'est génial, bon j'ai juste à me faire porter pâle, prépare tes affaires, de toutes façon je ne travaillais que le matin aujourd'hui, dit d'une traite Matthias, hésitant entre plusieurs émotions : la joie, la surprise, le stress- ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on visite le manoir Malfoy.

Harry se mis à penser que son grand frère et médecin traitant n'était qu'une furie lorsque la porte eu une nouvelle fois claquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait, par Merlin, pour subir un tel traitement. Et puis c'était un petit rigolo, " ramasser ses affaires" celles qu'il n'avaient pas donc. Rien ne lui appartenait ici, celles qu'il portaient lorsqu'il était arrivé devaient être consigné quelque part. Il prit le partit de rester couché.

Il faisait gris aujourd'hui et il avait envie de ne rien faire.

Harry soupira encore une fois, le brun ne faisait que cela ces derniers temps.

Il faut dire que tout c'était passé si vite. Depuis son éclat après son réveil, Harry semblait plongé dans un état de choc, il n'arrivait pas à accepter tout ce qui c'était passé. Son monde c'était écroulé si vite alors qu'il avait passé tellement de temps à la construire, cette vie, ce passé chéri.

Harry n'avait pas envie de tout reconstruire et cette torpeur bienfaitrice l'empêchait de voir plus loin, de réessayer.

Il voyait bien son grand frère s'inquiéter de son silence et de ses cernes, mais qui pouvait-il si leurs deux visages venaient le hanter chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Et quand il les rouvrait, il passait sa main sur son ventre et sentait comme une chaleur réconfortante venant de l'intérieur. Et Harry voulait que ses enfants vivent et soient heureux. Même sans leurs pères.

Après avoir traversé un labyrinthe de couloir ils atteignirent enfin les cheminées. Harry avait, pour l'occasion, été déguisé en femme grâce à des sortilèges (il avait fallu un peu allonger ses cheveux, qui étaient assez long maintenant, et le maquiller un peu, et voila! le tour est joué!) et Matthias en son petit copain totalement civil: plus de blouse et d'instruments de médicomage. Ce dernier avait eu un petit choc quand il était revenu quelques minutes après, la queue entre les jambes, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que son petit frère n'avait pas vraiment d'affaires si ce n'est la blouse de l'hôpital, il avait seulement à récupérer sa baguette, et qu'il avait trouvé Harry, couché, les yeux dans le vague accrochés au plafond aussi vides et ternes que s'ils étaient sans vie.

Cela n'avait pas durée longtemps, il avait suffit qu'il l'appelle pour que le charme se brise. Le médecin se promit de surveiller son patient préféré autant qu'il le pouvait.

La cheminée de l'hôpital dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent, les cracha dans un petit salon. Avec un immense et beau tapis sur le sol qui fut sauvé de tâches difficiles quand Matthias attrapa dans ses bras un Harry couvert de suie, qui allait à sa rencontre.

Bah dit donc! C'est épique les voyages en cheminette avec toi! dit-il en rigolant.

Il pouffa encore plus devant le teint verdâtre de son petit frère qui reprenait tout juste ses esprits. Celui-ci murmura rageusement en réponse :

" C'est ça moque toi! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait mais je vais te montrer, tu vas voir!"

Alors que Matthias l'avait assis sur l'un des canapés présent, il se jeta sur lui pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Mais la tentative d'étranglement qui eu résultat fut interrompu par Mme Malfoy qui, prévenu par un elfe, était venu les accueillir. Elle s'avança vers un Harry rouge de honte qui envoyait des coups d'œil noir au blond qui quand à lui se massait la gorge, des éclats de rires sortant encore sporadiquement de sa bouche.

Elle s'assit près de lui, avec une grâce sans nom -si ce n'est Malfoy- tandis qu'il se remettait de sa gêne pour puiser en lui le courage de la regarder dans les yeux.

C'est étrange comme est le destin, cet instant aurait dû être la consécration de leur relation : la rencontre avec les parents; l'annonce officielle. Une annonce qui n'aurait plus jamais lieu. Ce n'était que les retrouvailles de deux proches endeuillés, il ne ferait finalement jamais parti de cette famille que Draco lui avait tant vanté.

L'aristocrate semblait avoir les même pensées et son visage reflétait son émotion, ténu par son éducation. Sans un mot alors qu'une boule lui montait dans la gorge de Harry rendant sa respiration difficile, elle le prit dans ses bras et le pressa contre sa poitrine, tout près de son cœur. L'étreinte douce et maternelle le faisait se sentir comme un petit garçon, elle représentait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé de sa mère. La peine remonta alors tel un flot impétueux et fit chavirer son cœur, brisant presque ses barrières. Il voulu déverser toute sa tristesse, toute sa peine et sa détresse. Crier qu'il fallait les lui rendre, hurler que c'était injuste, pas eux!

Mais il était bien le premier à savoir que la vie était injuste et il garda sa peine au fond de lui, l'endigua et referma toutes les vannes de ses yeux, humides et perdus. Il serra fort les paupières espérant sans vraiment y croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Que la poitrine contre laquelle il était blotti, était celle celle ferme et musclé de l'un de ses amours. Et non celle tendre et moelleuse d'une femme sur laquelle il était appuyé lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il cru qu'il allait craquer cette fois, mais non.

Narcissa le garda un petit moment serré contre elle, profitant elle aussi de ce contact humain, si chaleureux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'autre homme dans la pièce, celui ci n'était pas intervenu tout ce temps. Elle prit un instant pour mieux le regarder, observant son air triste et attendri devant, même si elle sentait une légère gêne.

Matthias était en effet gêné par cette scène, il se sentait presque de trop en voyant son petit frère embrasser cette femme, connue plus pour sa froideur que pour ses câlins et ses sourires chaleureux.

Narcissa finit tout de même par le relâcher un peu plus après lui avoir laissé un moment pour se reprendre. Si elle commençait à virer Poufsouffle et à fondre devant l'élu de son fils, elle n'était pas sorti de l'auberge comme on dit. Et en voyant les yeux verts si beaux et envoûtants être voilés par des larmes, que si Celui-Dont-On ne Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et son homologue blanc, n'étaient pas morts elle se chargerait elle même de les envoyer en enfer pour tout ce qu'ils avaient faits à ce pauvre petit ange, à sa famille. Oui, c'était décidé, si la rencontre et le mariage n'aurait pas lieu, il fallait quand même absolument que ce petit ange intègre la famille, et s'il le fallait l'autre homme aussi.

" Eh bien, je manque à tous mes devoirs! dit-elle en regardant les deux hommes, elle fit un sourire doux à Harry avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Je suis Lady Narcissa Malfoy, enchantée de faire votre connaissance et ravie de vous accueillir dans le Manoir Malfoy, Monsieur...

\- Matthias Hosborn, mais appelez moi Matthias si vous le voulez bien Lady Malfoy, je vous remercie de m'accueillir aussi, répondit-il s'apprêtant à se lever pour la saluer plus convenablement, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Pas de cela entre nous, s'il vous plaît et appelez moi simplement Narcissa. C'est valable pour vous aussi Harry, je peux vous appeler Harry?

\- Euh, oui bien sûr... bafouilla -t-il lamentablement, malgré lui impressionné par la stature de la blonde.

\- Merci bien, je pense que vous devez être fatigué Harry ? ou alors avez vous faim ?"

Et avant qu'il n'est pu répondre elle appela un elfe de maison.

" Pumpstick !"

L'elfe apparu dans un léger pop, et s'inclina devant sa maitresse.

" Oui, Mme Maitresse Malfoy a appelé Pumpstick ?!

\- J'aimerais que tu apporte du thé et des biscuits.

\- Tout de suite Mme Maitresse Malfoy!

\- Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose messieurs demandez à Pumpstick."

Elle attendit que les deux hommes eurent hochés la tête avant de continuer:

" Le rendez vous avec le gobelin que je vous est pris est pour jeudi de la semaine prochaine j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Oh non pas du tout, je vous remercie plutôt je n'avais pas pensé moi même à contacter les gobelins pour des information, s'empressa de répondre Harry, les joues rouges, encore!

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal intimidant quand même, hein! ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Matthias.

\- Je suis persuader qu'ils le savent, rigola t-elle, et qu'ils en jouent!"

Les deux hommes accompagnèrent le rire de leur hôte, et pendant ce temps là Pumpstick était revenu avec le thé et la collation. La conversation s'engagea après naturellement, tandis que Narcissa servait ses deux invités en thé, passant en suite l'assiette de mini-sandwichs, faisant parti du plateau, à Harry le trouvant bien trop maigre à son goût et Harry fut forcer dans manger devant les regards menaçants de Narcissa et de Matthias. En plus D'un frère agité et couveur, il récoltait une presque mère-poule, mais en plus distinguée.

La discussion une fois engagée fut si facile et naturelle qu'ils eurent du mal à s'arrêter, Matthias et Narcissa ayant trouvé dans l'autre une commère aussi intéresser que l'autre par les derniers potins. Mais le médecin attentif malgré tout à son petit frère remarqua tout de suite lorsque la fatigue lui tomba dessus, regardant l'heure il s'aperçut qu'il étai assez tard, la nuit commençant à tomber dehors.

Narcissa leur proposa alors de les accompagnés jusqu'à leur chambre, la collation avait était assez importante et personne ne voulait vraiment diner.

Mais au lieu d'aller vers l'aile des invités elle se dirigea vers l'aile où dormait la famille et s'arrêta devant une porte blanche. Elle se tourna vers Harry:

" Rien n'a été touché depuis sa disparition, j'ai tout laissé en état et il aurait voulu que tu dorme là."

Le brun s'approcha doucement, presque effrayé, pourtant ce n'était qu'une porte! Mais ce qu'il y avait derrière faisait tanguer son cœur et son cerveau. Et c'est presque machinalement qu'il poussa la porte pour découvrir l'antre de la moitié de son cœur.

La pièce était grande et aérée, propre malgré ce que la maitresse de maison avait dit. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et étrangement le crème et le marron, cela donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse. Il vit le bureau couvert de livres ouverts, de parchemins déroulés en train d'être remplit, et quand il s'approcha il crut qu'il allait vraiment craquer.

Il y avait de nombreuses photos d'eux quasiment les mêmes que dans l'appartement du professeur de potions à Poudlard.

Leur premier Noël, eux s'embrassant, Severus et lui endormis, et même tous les trois dans le canapé, pour l'anniversaire de Severus, et celui de Draco et le sien. Et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues glissant sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, des sanglots déchirèrent sa gorge et il s'effondra au sol serrant contre lui la photo où ils étaient tous trois souriant, heureux encore à cette époque, où ils étaient encore ensemble.

Il se rendit vraiment compte qu'ils n'étaient plus là, qu'il était maintenant seul. Il prit conscience que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'ils étaient vraiment parti et qu'il ne reviendraient pas, jamais.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait se réveiller dans leurs bras, leurs sourire et qu'ils lui sourient en retour. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il ne les verrait plus jamais! Jamais! Jamais!

Au dehors, les deux autres écoutait avec tristesse les pleurs mais quand Narcissa voulu entrer pour le réconforter mais Matthias la retint par le bras en secouant la tête :

" Non, il a besoin de faire son deuil, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Après nous serons là pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, ajouta t-il plus bas."

La blonde acquiesça et le conduit à sa chambre quelques portes plus loin.

Harry ouvrit des rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir trop pleuré, il se releva, n'ayant pas eu conscience de s'être endormis sur le sol. Son regard enveloppa la chambre, les photos. La lumière l'aveugla et alors que son regard se baissait il la vit. Toute froissée au sol, et dans un geste presque maniaque la prit et tenta de la défroisser comme si cela le ramenait dans le temps.

Il la mit dans sa poche quand il se rendit compte que l'action était inutile. Il sursauta quand il entendit un pop retentir dans la pièce.

" Pumpstick s'excuse maître monsieur, Pumpstick va se punir pour avoir effrayer le maître monsieur-

\- Non c'est bon tu ne m'a pas fait peur, ne te punis pas s'il te plaît..., il soupira, fatigué, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

\- Je m'excuse maître monsieur mais Mme maîtresse Malfoy vous informe que le petit déjeuner est servi dans le petit salon et m'a demandé de vous y conduire.

\- D'accord, je me prépare et j'y vais.

\- Je vous attends là maître monsieur."

Harry ne tenta même pas de l'empêcher de rester. Les elfes étaient trop bornés pour qu'on leurs fasse oublier l'ordre premier.

Il se doucha, relaxant ses muscles sous l'eau chaude, s'habilla et suivit l'elfe jusqu'au petit salon.

"Hey, voilà la marmotte"

La phrase le cueillit hébété de voir deux personnes qu'il pensait totalement incompatibles rire ensemble. Et pourtant tout semblait à sa place dans cette vision, avec un Matthias souriant à outrance et Narcissa, son port altier et son œil tendre.

Il entra tout timide et s'assit devant la dernière assiette vide.

Le jeune brun laissa sans qu'il le sente, quelque chose derrière lui. Il resta derrière la porte, la lumière avançait et l'ombre déclinait, sans que jamais l'ombre ne sut que la lumière la suivait.

Les trois discutèrent un moment, Narcissa demanda à Harry s'il voulait être accompagner ou non. Et Harry avait besoin d'être entouré alors Matthias répondit pour lui qu'il venait de toute façon.

L'aristocrate et le médecin se regardèrent un instant. L'adolescent était ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, il suivait par intermittence la conversation. Le processus de deuil commençait enfin et le plus dur n'était pas encore passé. Il aurait fallu qu'il suive une thérapie mais le temps était contre eux et pas seulement le temps. Harry allait traverser une épreuve et eux ne seraient pas là pour l'aider.

" Est-ce qu'ils ont été enterrés ?"

La question fendit l'air et alluma le calme dans la pièce et le calme envahi la pièce. Les adultes se regardèrent surpris, mais aucunes réponses ne vint.

La question revint, pressante, avide. Presque angoissé.

Finalement Harry se leva et hurla :

" Répondez-moi ! Est-ce qu'ils ont été enterrés ?!

\- Oui. Répondit doucement Narcissa.

\- Où? il se rassit. Où ont-ils été enterrés?

\- Nous pouvons tous y aller, tu sais j'aimerais bien rencontrer ceux qui ont réussi à conquérir un si joli garçon."dit Matthias souriant, moqueur.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Ses yeux fixèrent les deux autres les rendant presque mal à l'aise devant l'intensité. C'était deux émeraudes brillantes, deux joyaux étincelants, mais des pierres précieuses pleurant. Tel des yeux de chiens battus, mêlant un espoir un peu fou et une tristesse débordante.

Harry ne semblait pas près à bouger, et ne paraissait pas prêt à se contenter de paroles ainsi Narcissa demanda à un elfe de leur apportés des manteaux et se leva invitant les hommes à la suivre. Elle les entraîna vers la sortie du domaine et là-bas les fit transplanner.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le paysage froid d'un cimetière, et malgré le temps plutôt clément il se sentit frissonner. Il suivit la blonde à travers les tombes, elle était sûr d'elle et du chemin. Soudain elle s'arrêta et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite. tout le reste disparut quand il vit devant qu'elle tombe elle s'était arrêtée.

FAMILLE PEVERELL ET POTTER

Et juste à côté ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

A JAMAIS ET PLUS ENCORE

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Severus Tobias Snape

Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, chutant au niveaux des tombes. Ses mains agrippèrent l'herbe éparse au tour des tombes. Ses yeux gravèrent l'image de cette tombe. Son cerveau imprima les noms tant aimés sur la tombe. Et son cœur sut.

Sut que ses yeux n'avaient pas pleuré pour rien.

Sut que tout était perdu mais que rien était fait.

Sut que la vie était une chienne, et les gens des connards.

Sut que l'Angleterre ne serait plus jamais sa patrie, qu'il ne pouvait plus restait ici.

Aucune larmes ne coula et la flamme de la résolution naquit dans son cœur meurtris.

Les accompagnateurs laissèrent le temps au jeune et se recueillirent aussi dans le silence. Ils attendirent ainsi un ^petit moment mais en repartant Matthias fut heureux et rassuré de revoir une lueur dans les yeux de son petit frère. La douleur serait sûrement toujours aussi forte mais si Le Harry s'en mêle, les enfant vivront une belle et longue vie.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le manoir ils furent assaillis par une horde d'elfes effrayés. Ceux-ci révélèrent bien vite que trois gros animaux étaient apparus dans le salon, et qu'aucun elfes n'avait réussi à les chasser. La petite troupe se dirigea rapidement vers le salon et les deux adultes virent Harry disparaître sous une masse abondante de poils noirs. Narcissa sortait sa baguette une malédiction sur le bout des lèvres quand un rire retentit.

" Arrête Néas! Arrête je te dis!"cria Harry entre deux rires.

Matthias éclata à son tour de son rire grave et de sa main abaissa celle de Narcissa, interloquée.

Harry fini quand même par repousser la langue rapeuse et humide qui lui nettoyait le visage, à grande eaux. Il releva la tête en entendant une piaillement mélodieux et tendit le bras, il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le phénix blanc et bleu vienne se poser dessus.

" Bonjour, Aiôn, comment vas tu?!"Il le gratifia d'une caresse sous le bec tandis que l'oiseau frottait sa tête à celle de Harry.

" Sarissya, siffla t-il et un serpent blanc sorti de la fourrure du lion noir pour monter s'enrouler autour de son coup et de ses épaules, comment vas tu ma belle?!

\- Bien 'Ryss mais tu n'était pas là.

\- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas voulu tout cela, tellement de choses me sont tombés dessus..."

Le lion gronda et glissa sa tête sous la main de Harry pour réclamer des papouilles. Harry rigola mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il voyait un Matthias mort de rire tenir le bras d'une Narcissa franchement interloquée.

Gêné, Harry s'occupa de présenter les intrus poilus et l'hôtesse baissa finalement sa baguette, le médecin étant déjà au sol en train de fourrager dans la fourrure du lion sous ses ronronnements de tracteurs. Chacun se remettait des émotions quand le ventre de Harry se plaint bruyamment, celui-ci rougit de plus belle provoquant une nouvelle fois le rire de son grand frère. Narcissa, amusée, les invita à rejoindre la salle à manger pour un repas bien mérité.

Les discussions s'enchaînaient, les regards sévères du médecin devant le peu de nourriture dans l'assiette du brun malgré son ventre affamé, ceux interloqués de Narcissa qui ne comprenait pas. Et Harry penaud se souvint qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder dans sa lettre le sujet des enfants, c'est pour cela que la dame ne comprenait pas l'obsession du médecin pour ce qui atterrissait dans son assiette et surtout dans son ventre. Timidement il prit la parole pour lui en faire part:

" Heum... Narcissa, j'ai oublié de vous dire...

-Oui mon cher? elle lui lança un regard encourageant.

\- Euh, il grommela quelque chose de vaguement audible.

\- Pardon, je n'ai entendu.

\- Harry, le gronda gentiment Matthias, avec un air faussement

\- Je suis enceint voilà!"

La femme semblait abasourdi mais Harry continua sur sa lancée:

" Je suis enceint de votre fils et de Severus, nous...je vais avoir un bébé, notre bébé." il paraissait étrangement ému " Un petit bout de nous trois...

\- Eh bien c'est surprenant mais pourquoi as tu pris une potions alors que la guerre faisait rage un accident pouvait survenir à tout instant."

Harry renifla.

" Je n'ai pris aucune potions, je ne savais même pas que les hommes pouvaient tomber enceints! Je pensas que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants mais nous n'en parlions pas. J'ai une fois demandé à Draco s'il voulait une famille... mais...

\- Il aurait été tellement heureux, Harry, dit Narcissa, et Severus aussi je sais qu'il adorait les enfants même s'il ne le montrait pas souvent... ou pas dut out même.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda timidement Harry.

\- Mais bien sur qu'ils auraient été heureux, c'est la plus belle chose qui vous seraient arrivés, répondit Matthias.

\- Pour sûr! renchérit Narcissa, ne t'inquiète pas chéri ce qui t'arrive est une chose merveilleuse, c'est la plus belle chose au monde que de tenir dans ses bras ce petit bout d'homme tout rose et tout braillant, de le baigner, de le nourrir, de le voir grandir et devenir un homme remarquablement beau et fort. Crois, Harry, je suis certaine que ta mère aussi à ressenti ce plaisir immense qui nous brûle les veines quand la douleur s'efface pour nous laisser voir le visage de notre enfant. Et n'ai pas peur, tu as en toi toute la ressource nécessaire pour mener cette grossesse à bien et élever correctement ton enfant, au pire nous serons là pour toi et pour lui."

Harry, ému, la regarda les larmes aux yeux la laissant le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse et maternelle. Et quand Matthias se joignit à l'étreinte, le brun explosa de rire fasse à la tête mi-outré, mi-amusé de la lady. Tous les doutes ne partirent pas mais dans cette étreinte il se sentit protégé et confiant. L'avenir n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Et Néas miaula, Aiôn chanta et Sarissya siffla. Et tout le monde rigola, quand ils virent l'elfe qui était venu discrètement donner la nourriture aux animaux et qui était tombé sur les dents bien aiguisé de Néas, le pauvre avait eu la peur de sa vie, mais sa chute avait été mémorable.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement et la suivante arriva tout aussi vite, amenant avec elle le rendez-vous à Gringotts.

Par une demande de la Lady Malfoy, la cheminée du salon du manoir avec celle d'une salle privée de la banque. Ainsi Potter n'eut qu'à entrer dedans et à prononcer le nom de la destination.

Ils furent accueilli à la sortie par un gobelin qui les invita à le suivre jusqu'au bureau du Sir gobelin avec qui ils avait rendez-vous.

Le gobelin toqua puis les laissa là, repartant vaquer à ses occupations.

Un "entrez" franchit la porte et Narcissa renifla en voyant Matthias, ricanant, lui ouvrir galamment la porte. Ils virent un gobelin debout derrière son bureau, celui ci les invita à s'assoir sur les fauteuils face au bureau.

" Bien le bonjour Lord Potter-Black...

\- Lord Potter-Black ?

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant? Cela est étonnant, c'était dans le testament du Lord Black et votre majorité étant obtenue du côté sorcier vous avez dès lors le titre de Lord et le siège qui va avec au Magenmagot.

\- Mais je n'en savais rien!

\- Je suppose que vous ne saviez rien non plus de votre héritage, au hochement de tête de Harry il poursuivit, heureusement... Lady Malfoy nous a arrangé ce rendez-vous."

La dite-Lady, renifla dédaigneusement mais ne dit rien dans une politesse méprisante très Malfoyenne. Le condescendance dans le ton du gobelin et le visage crispé de l'aristocrate, montrait bien la longue haine et le mépris entretenue de chaque côté du conflit sorcier-gobelin.

" Donc nous allons voir tout cela ensemble, mon nom est Ragnok et je suis le gérant des comptes Potter-Peverell et maintenant Black. La fortune des Blacks et Potter additionnés, contenant aussi les anciens comptes qui ont étés regroupés au cours des mariages et des générations, fait de vous la première fortune du monde sorcier" Il lui tendit une liasse de feuilles assez conséquente."Voici, le compte rendu de toutes les propriétés possédés par le Lord Potter-Black actuel c'est à dire vous. et dans cette autre" il en tendit une autre plus imposante encore, sous les yeux exorbités de Harry" sont résumé toutes les possessions laissés au cours du temps dans les différents coffres de la banque de Gringotts."

Le paquet était tellement énorme que la forêt amazonienne toute entière avait sûrement dû y passer, enfin c'est ce que ce disait Harry. Son esprit refusait de croire qu'une telle fortune pouvait lui appartenir. Ragnok continua :

" De nombreux retraits ont été effectués sur vos comptes et certains sont encore en cours, le compte rendu est dans les feuilles que voici" il tendit encore des feuilles à Harry, et celui-ci les prit, se demandant encore combien de livrets pareils y avait il. Que de paperasse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé aux informations attendant que le gobelin finisse enfin avec tout cela pour qu'il puisse enfin en venir au sujet dont il voulait vraiment parler. Quand il fronça les sourcils et interpella Ragnok, l'interrompant dans son discours:

" Ce retrait là, il montra une ligne avec une date et le montant du retrait, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait je ne retirais de l'argent que le jour où j'allais acheter mes affaires pour l'année scolaire, et une fois avant Noël dernier. Tous les autres ne sont pas les miens.

\- C'est étrange pourtant ces retraits ont été autorisé par ce documents signé de votre main...

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui est signé ça! Je n'ai jamais vu ce document! Je ne l'ai jamais signé, ce n'est pas moi!

\- Nous allons vérifier ça, mais c'est votre tuteur magique qui nous l'a transmis et...

\- Quel tuteur magique ? Les Dursleys sont des moldus ils n'ont pas pu intervenir ici, dans le monde sorcier.

\- Mais c'est Dumbeldore, à voir l'air de Harry il rajouta: vous n'étiez pas au courant mais il aurait du vous le dire, il devenu votre tuteur magique lorsque votre parrain a été emprisonné et donc inapte à prendre votre garde, M. Lupin n'aurait pu l'avoir du fait de sa... "condition"."

La tête du gobelin changea alors, son teint devint crayeux et le doute se peignit sur son visage. Les dossiers de son bureau volèrent alors que sa tête y disparaissait. Sous l'air abasourdi des autres occupants du bureau.

Lorsqu'ils le virent à nouveau, son visage était à la fois scandalisé et fier d'avoir trouvé la fameuse feuille qu'il brandissait d'une main. Il se rassit plus calme et eu un toussotement gêné en voyant les regards ahuris de ses clients.

" Cela me gêne de l'admettre mais je reconnais la faute de notre Banque, j'ai dans la main le testament de vos parents. Le trouble remonte à très loin dans le passé. Depuis la mort de vos parents en fait, d'abords le faux procès ou plutôt l'absence de procès de votre parrain, le testament de vos parents n'a jamais été lu et leurs volontés jamais respectées, lisez par vous même. M. Dumbeldore n'aurait jamais dû devenir votre tuteur dans le monde magique."

Le Sir gobelin pinça son nez de lassitude, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil alors que son client récupérait le testament pour le lire.

Harry parcourut le texte avec des yeux émus. C'était l'écriture de ses parents.

" Est-ce que l'on peut arrêter les transferts et récupérer l'argent qui a déjà été transféré" demanda Matthias.

La question suscita les regards intéressés de Narcissa, qui n'était toujours pas intervenu depuis le début du rendez à part un ou deux reniflements dédaigneux, et de Harry.

" Bien sûr, a problèmes exceptionnels, solutions exceptionnelles, toutes les fautes seront réparées et l'argent rendu ainsi que toutes les objets acheté avec. Peut-être voudrez-vous engager une action en justice contre M. Dumbeldore?

\- Non, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille et partir loin d'ici. Mais... à qui est ce que cet argent a été envoyé..." demanda t-il en cherchant sur les feuilles.

" C'est inscrit ici, à:

\- la famille Dursley, tous les mois 5000 £ depuis qu'il vous ont recueillis;

\- la famille Weasley, 10 000 gallions chaque trimestre depuis votre deuxième année;

\- Mme Ginerva Weasley, 5000 gallions chaque mois depuis votre deuxième année aussi;

\- M. Weasley, 5000 gallions chaque mois depuis votre première année;

\- Mme Granger a reçu le même montant que M. Weasley à la même fréquence;

ensuite diverses versement ont été faits au bénéfice d'une association secrète, l' Ordre du Phénix et dans les comptes de continue rM. Dumbeldore, ainsi qu'à certains membres du Magenmagot et de l'association secrète, l'Ordre du phénix.

Harry ne s'étonnait presque plus, ceux qui l'avaient trahi, le faisait depuis longtemps. Il aurait pu ressentir la peine d'être cocu si sa relation avec eux avait été aussi belle qu'elle semblait l'être. Il caressait du bout des doigts le papier lisse et doux des parchemins, entendant en sourdine. Ragnok lui parler de ses coffres, des différents retraits effectués.

" Ecoutez, je voudrais seulement pouvoir partir d'ici, l'Angleterre n'est plus pour moi je ne m'y sens pas chez moi, je veux juste partir.

\- Nous pouvons regarder les propriétés qui vous appartiennes dans le monde, alors l'Angleterre c'est non, donc nous avons: la France...

\- Trop près, trop de sorciers qui me connaissent.

\- Alors ensuite nous avons la Russie ou les États-Unis.

\- Tu devrais aller aux Etats-Unis, c'est vaste il y a peu de chances qu'ils te retrouvent là-bas, en plus il y a de beaux paysages, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller! s'exclama Matthias rêveur.

\- Ouais ça me parais bien, répondit Harry, mais je vais quand même réfléchir.

\- Vous avez plusieurs propriétés là-bas voulez-vous savoir où elles se trouvent?

\- Tu n'est pas obligé de t'installer à un endroit précis, tu peux d'abord voyager et visiter le pays. Cela te sera bénéfique, te détendra et permettra de flouter ta piste au cas où ils apprennent que tu es en Amérique." interrompit Narcissa.

Ils débattirent encore longtemps sur la question, Ragnok indiquant tous les passages du monde moldu au monde sorcier. Expliquant aussi que s'il le fallait une carte bancaire moldu était à sa disposition, piochant directement dans ses comptes pour changer les gallions en la somme exacte d'argent moldu nécessaire et dans n'importe qu'elle monnaie. Il indiqua aussi à Harry où se trouvait l'école magique d'Amérique, pour s'il souhaitait reprendre l'école et obtenir son diplôme là-bas.

Ils se quittèrent alors que l'horloge en bois, imposante, sonnait l'heure du dîner. Harry réfléchissant à ses options.

Et c'est la tête en ébullition qu'il monta directement se coucher étrangement écrasé de fatigue malgré sa quasi inactivité de la journée.

* * *

La décision fut prise le lendemain, il partirait aux États-Unis. Ragnok avait fait un travail formidable, il voulait se rattraper des erreurs de sa banque -si l'histoire venait à s'ébruiter la réputation de la banque était finie et la faillite assurée- ainsi il avait réussi à joindre le président des États-Unis magiques et lui obtenir la nationalité américaine. Il avait aussi réussi à lui obtenir un permis de conduire et une potion qui lui permettrait d'apprendre la conduite en à peine quelques heures. Maintenant Harry Potter devenait Harry Black.

Son sac fut fait, ses valises bouclés.

Il prit la semaine suivante un portoloin international pour les États-Unis accompagné de ses familiers il quitta le vieux continent.

Ragnok lui avait aussi fourni une carte de crédit fonctionnant dans le monde moldu en accès direct avec ses comptes, qui d'ailleurs avait été tous transférés dans un des plus anciens, avec un accès restreint à Lady Malfoy et Matthias Hosborn. Ainsi plus aucun problème d'argent, il pourrait voyager à travers les États-Unis tant qu'il le voudrait sans aucune obligation d'aller dans une des propriétés dont il avait hérité.

Les adieux furent déchirants, Narcissa et Matthias versèrent quelques larmes, Harry bien plus. Ils se promirent de s'écrire souvent et Narcissa lui fit promettre de lui donner l'adresse de sa nouvelle résidence une fois qu'il se serait posé.

Les trois avaient discutés et avaient décidés que si Harry n'avait pas l'intention de revenir plus que ça dans le monde sorcier, alors reprendre ses études scolaires moldus et avoir un diplôme, même si l'argent ne serait pas une chose dont il pourrait manquer facilement.

Harry partit la dernière semaine de juillet et put profiter de l'Amérique pendant ses beaux jour.


	7. Rencontre avec toilettes et canines

Bonjour!?

Ça fait pas mal de temps on peut dire depuis noël.

Bon je suis pas très fier de ce chapitre, j'ai du le corriger puisque cela fait longtemps que je l'avais écrit et j'en ai perdu un peu en route du coup j'ai du en réécrire des morceaux.

Et ce chapitre là ne sera pas corrigé par Silica, parce qu'elle a beaucoup de travail.

J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Harry était penché sur la cuvette depuis une bonne demi-heure, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Il avait l'impression que son estomac chercher à sortir par sa gorge. La sensation était particulièrement désagréable et il maudissait tous les dieux de son état. Comment les femmes faisaient elles pour supporter ça? Il ressentait presque du respect pour Mme Weasley qui l'avait fait, elle, 7 fois.

Il n'avait jamais été très attiré par la nourriture, les Dursleys n'avaient jamais été très généreux dans ce domaine là, pas qu'ils l'aient été dans un autre. Ainsi il mangeait peu, juste assez pour survivre, et ses vomissements matinaux ne le laissaient pas garder le peu de nourriture qu'il ingérait, dans son estomac. Quand il arrivait à manger, alors que la moindre odeur lui donnait envie de vomir, voir la moindre nourriture était une torture pour son estomac. Il lui semblait que sa silhouette s'était considérablement affiné, paradoxalement. Ce n'était pas tout de suite que ses pantalon serait trop serrés.

La journée commençait mal: déjà la nuit n'avait pas été calme et reposante, et en plus il lui semblait qu'il n'allait jamais quitter le dessus des WC.  
Enfin son ventre se calma et la régurgitation méthodique de l'intégralité contenue de son estomac cessa. Il pu soulager son œsophage brûlé par le suc gastrique avec un grand verre d'eau.

Les cernes sous ses yeux se reflétèrent dans l'eau du verre, soulignant ses yeux verts ternes et son teint crayeux.

Si sa nuit avait été si mauvaise c'était parce qu'il s'était souvenu d'avant. Il en avait rêvé.

"Avant" il appelait ça comme ça, c'était ainsi qu'il nommait son passé.  
Immanquablement il y revenait. Sans doute était-il masochiste. Mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne réussissait pas à oublier. Après tout ne dit on pas : "vouloir à tout prix oublier c'est se souvenir." Il avait mal à la tête, et la fatigue lui pesait dessus comme une baleine sur un dé à coudre. Néas chercha à le réconforter en le poussant du museau et ronronnant pour lui. On aurait dit que les bébés et le lycée se liguaient contre lui pour le fatiguer à en mourir. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui rappeler pourquoi diable allait-il au lycée ?!

En fait il le savait tout à fait il n'aurait pu passer son temps à ne rien faire. Malgré tout ce qu'Harry avait déjà accompli, la moindre inaction le mettait dans un état d'excitation tel que ses membres devenaient incontrôlables. Sans entrer dans les détails ses membres inférieurs s'agitaient d'un mouvement nerveux et agaçant, rebondissants continuellement et en rythme contre le sol, que lui-même dédaignait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le faire. Puis énervé Harry se levait, faisait les cents pas jusqu'à ce que le plancher est été limé jusqu'à la corde, regardait Néas, soupirait doucement avant de prendre son manteau et de sortir dans le jardin suivit du gros lion noir ravi de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes. C'était comme un rituel entre eux. Il sortait et Harry pouvait réfléchir à tout ce qui le tracassait.

Comme ses anciens amis, leur trahison, le bébé non les bébés...et comment allait il les élevés tout seul, un seul c'est déjà dur mais plusieurs, est-ce qu'il allait y arriver tout seul... sans ses amants... sans eux... Voyez il y pense encore.

Cette fois ci il n'entrerait vraiment pas dans les détails.

Durant le voyage, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un voyage, le terme adéquat serait plutôt fuite touristique, à travers les différents états, il avait vu des paysages magnifiques, des villes grandes brillantes et bruyantes. Surpeuplées et survoltées.

Mais il était fatigué, ses nuits avaient été calme au moins pendant son voyage. Chaque nuit il s'effondrait sur son lit la fatigue embrumant son esprit aux aguets, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Sans prendre le temps de penser au tournant désastreux qu'avait pris sa vie. Mais ce matin une terreur nocturne l'avait encore une fois réveillé en sursaut, en pleurs et en sueur. Le laissant difficilement regagner le sommeil.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les paupières au point que ce soit douloureux. Il ferma les yeux espérant qu'ainsi il n'existerait plus, ni lui ni ses problèmes. Il n'y aurait plus rien et Harry pourrait enfin les retrouver.

Leur absence ne devenait pas moins insupportable avec le temps. Même si Matthias lui disait de se laisser le temps de faire son deuil, d'accepter leur absence. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait la poitrine pour découper son cœur en petits morceaux à cause de leur absence. Et cette sensation était tout simplement insupportable.

Il prit ses affaires jeta un dernier regard sur la pièce et ses occupants en leur souriant avant de sortir et de prendre place devant le volant, son sac jeté sur le siège passager.

Sur le chemin il songea à la journée qui l'attendait. Elle s'annonçait pénible. Malgré qu'il l'ait repoussé Jessica l'avait harcelé toute la semaine et ses amis l'avaient suivi. Les chuchotements n'avaient pas cessé sur son passage, et l'attention que les autres élèves lui portaient n'était pas redescendue. Maintenant il mangeait dehors sur une des tables de pique-nique, la première impression donné par le réfectoire n'avait pas été des meilleures, c'était mieux maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir la nourriture.

Mais il portait un intérêt pauvre mais distrayant sur les autres personnes au sommet de tous les tops 10 des rumeurs et sujets de conversations préférés des lycéens débordant d'hormones.  
Les fameux Cullen étaient aussi intrigants avec leur peau blanche et l'aura impénétrable qui les entouraient. Ils lui faisaient penser à quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peu de gens les approchait il y avait quelque chose en eux qui donnait des frissons dans le dos, sous leur regard vous vous deveniez une proie et vous restiez figé jusqu'à ce qu'il vous lâche enfin.

Ainsi Harry les avait évités autant que possible la semaine passée, mais c'était dur lorsqu'on avait plusieurs cours avec différents membres de la famille.

Harry soupira comme si ce n'était pas assez, malgré les révisions importantes qu'il avait fait, le rythme rapide des cours et des devoirs le prenaient en défaut, il sentait que bientôt il serait dépassé.  
Il se gara sur le parking du lycée et patienta quelques instants prenant son courage à deux mains. La sonnerie retentit et il prit son sac et son casse croute puis sortit de la voiture pour une nouvelle journée harassante.

Les jours passèrent et les cernes noires sous les yeux d'Harry ne cessèrent de s'agrandir. Le vendredi il était à genoux... Littéralement encore une fois devant la cuvette des toilettes. Mais cette fois ci il ne pût se relever. Finalement il était venu à bout de sa résistance et s'était effondré, Néas miaula tristement et Harry caressa faiblement son museau. Le lion attrapa son beau-maître par le col du tee-shirt et le traîna jusqu'au tapis devant la cheminée. Il le déposa dessus alors qu'Aiôn allumait la cheminée et que Sarynissia s'enroulait autour d'Harry. Tous les animaux se placèrent près de leur maître pour lui tenir chaud. Il resta couché comme cela toute la journée et son absence fut remarqué au lycée, bien sûr parce que le fait que l'étranger étrange n'avait pas garé sa luxueuse voiture sur le parking avait fait jouer les langues.

Seulement le soir son état empira sa magie s'affola, elle battit hors de son corps par vagues, et son cœur s'emballa.

Sa magie devenait folle et Harry ne pouvait plus la contrôler. La douleur lui fit perdre le souffle, elle se concentrait un instant dans son ventre, un autre dans sa poitrine. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.  
Les familiers à ses côtés regardaient sans trop pourvoir intervenir autrement quand essayant de le réconforter, tandis qu'Aiôn disparaissait pour aller chercher de l'aide. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle crise survenait. Lors de celles-ci sa magie sortait de son corps à la recherche d'une chose qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre alors elle revenait violemment en lui, causant à Harry beaucoup de douleur.

Matthias ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ces crises ni comment les soigner. Harry n'allait pas lui dire mais il savait très bien pourquoi, sa magie semblait aussi désespéré de les retrouver que lui, elle se tendait désespérément dans toutes les directions à leur recherche. Elle était comme lui, elle ne semblait pas vouloir accepter qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts et qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Pourtant il fallait se rendre à l'évidence il les avait vu mourir et s'était rendu sur leur tombe.

Alors que Harry commençait à suffoquer sous la pression de sa magie et la douleur que cela lui provoquait, Aîon débarquait avec perte et fracas dans le petit salon du manoir Malfoy, effrayant au passage un elfe de maison qui dépoussiérait les meubles. Ses cris alertèrent la maîtresse de maison qui arriva vite reconnaissant les cris de l'oiseau, avec dans son sillage un Matthias inquiet. Le phénix piailla toute son inquiétude et le médecin sembla comprendre puisqu'il appela d'une voix pressé un elfe pour qu'il lui ramène plusieurs potions une fois cela fait il les confia à l'oiseau lui demandant de revenir si l'état d'Harry s'aggravait, l'animal acquiesça puis disparu dans un consumement de flammes. Il réapparu à l'autre bout de la planète, devant la cheminée d'une petite maison.  
Harry du remuer un grande partie de sa force pour parvenir à avaler la potion, ce qui était un exercice difficile quand la douleur vous paralyse, que vous êtes couché au sol et que vous êtes seul (humain s'entend bien sûr).

Quand il eut avalé la mixture affreuse, réprimant au passage un haut le cœur, il se trouva sans forces, vulnérable à cause de sa magie, et les minutes qu'il passait à attendre que la potion fasse effet furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Enfin la douleur s'effaça, sa magie s'apaisa et retourna dans son corps. Il passa la nuit à dérivé entre un sommeil sans rêves et un état de somnolence très avancé, et la journée suivante il somnola une bonne partie du temps, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de recevoir passivement les caresses de ses familiers. Il lui semblait avoir la force et l'assurance d'un nouveau né. Aidés par sa magie les trois animaux purent faire réchauffer un peu de nourriture pour qu'il retrouve de la vivacité.

* * *

Les Cullen étaient depuis plusieurs jours tirés de leur monotonie par les deux nouveaux : Bella Swan, la fille du shérif et Harry Black, totalement nouveau dans le secteur, n'ayant aucune famille ici, à part peut-être les Blacks de la réserve indienne.

Bella Swan était celle qui les dérangeait le plus à cause de son odeur alléchante. Edward avait l'impression d'être attiré par elle alors que Jasper se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge pour la mordre et cela créait quelques tensions au sein de la famille. Rosalie était contre tout les humains, et Jasper se rangeait aujourd'hui de son côté car il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler près de cette humaine là. Emmet se rangeait du côté de sa femme et Alice était sans avis comme Esmée qui attendait de la rencontrer pour se faire une idée. Edward et Carliste était près à avoir une rencontre avec elle surtout que l'un comme l'autre la trouvait différente de ceux qui voulaient les approcher pour leur richesse ou leur beauté.

Alice qui n'avait pas d'avis était plutôt intéressée par l'autre nouveau Harry Black. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle avait des sur lui, toutefois chacune d'elles restaient un peu floues comme avec les loups. Mais son odeur était agréable-contrairement à eux- sans être envoûtante –comme celle de Bella- elle ne donnait pas envie de le vider de son sang. Pour Jasper s'en était très reposant et cela attisait sa curiosité, pas comme Edward qui si il acceptait Bella, n'aimait pas Harry Black comme les autres humains. Surtout depuis qu'Alice avait eu une vision dans laquelle Harry savait que les Cullen étaient des vampires. Alors qu'habituellement les visions le concernant étaient floues et difficiles à percevoir, celle-ci avait été parfaitement compréhensible, à son plus grand étonnement mais plus grand bonheur aussi.

[Flash-back] :

Edward ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la maison, il fut accueillit par un cri de victoire de Emmet. Sa mère alla à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser. Elle lui demanda avec tendresse si sa chasse s'était bien passée, tandis qu'Emmet charriait Jasper sur sa défaite contre lui à Mario Kart. Rosalie se mettait du vernis dans un fauteuil près du canapé, en lançant par ci par là quelques commentaires acerbes sur « ce jeu hautement débile », d'après elle. Alice riait sur le canapé, derrière son mari, qui était au sol avec Jasper et tous les deux jouaient aux jeux vidéos. Carliste intervient au bout d'un moment, avant que cela ne dégénère en bagarre, calmant assez efficacement Emmet qui se mit à bouder de façon assez enfantine.

Alice riait encore plus fort de la mine de son mari qui n'avait quasiment aucune réaction sauf un sourire narquois quand soudain ses yeux se vitrèrent et son rire cessa.

Les têtes de toute la famille se tournèrent vers elle, et tous se rapprochèrent d'elle en quelques secondes d'elle.

Jasper fut le premier auprès d'elle, à s'inquiéter, il lui prit la main et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Emmet s'inquiétant d'Edward qui suivait Alice, à travers ses pensées, dans sa vision.

Les deux vampires avaient l'air désemparé et malgré son inquiétude Carliste demanda aux autres de les laisser tranquilles pour l'instant, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus tant que la vision durait. Il se contenta de serrer sa femme dans ses bras, se demandant qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur tomber dessus, déjà la vision sur Bella Swan avait été inquiétante, rien n'en n'était sorti et elle était floue ce qui était une première dans toute sa longue vie de vampire. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa famille, et se tiendrai près à déménager quand il le faudrait rien que pour partir loin de l'odeur affolante du sang de cette fille, qui intéressait beaucoup son premier fils.

Enfin les yeux d'Alice reprirent pied dans le réel et Edward expira brutalement un souffle qu'il n'avait pas.

Chacun se pressa de leur demander comment ils allaient, ce qu'ils avaient vu, qu'est-ce qui les mettait dans cet état là…et les assommèrent d'autres questions du même genre, sans même laisser le temps aux concernés de répondre.

Soudain le patriarche leur cria d'arrêter de parler tous en même temps, puis dit plus calmement que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver ils n'auraient pas les réponses plus vite ainsi. Ensuite il se tourna vers la voyante et le télépathe et les interrogea du regard.

« C'était le nouveau… à propos de lui…, commença Alice encore un peu déphasé par la vision.

\- Harry Black… Harry Black est un danger pour notre famille, cracha Edward, coupant la brune.

\- Edward » soupira Alice.

Celui-ci se tourna, buté.

« Dans ma vision, qui était à propos de Harry, dit elle en regardant sévèrement Edward. Je pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi, gémit-elle, j'arrive enfin à voir quelque chose à son propos mais la vision reste floue…

\- Alice, chérie ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit tendrement Esmée avec des yeux compatissants.

\- Mais je…

\- Non Alice, ce n'est pas ta faute mais tu ne nous as encore rien dit sur ta vision, répliqua Carliste.

\- Dedans, j'ai vu Harry, il avait l'air effrayé, il me regardait directement… euh non… il nous regardait tous, nous étions tous là et …et… hum, il criait, il n'arrêtait pas de crier…et

\- Il nous a dit qu'il savait ce qu'on était, qu'il savait que nous étions des vampires, interrompit brutalement le télépathe, sachant que la voyante n'arriverait pas à finir.

\- Il avait l'air tellement effrayer…mais aussi haineux, elle releva son regard sur son père, il nous disait que tout était de notre faute, qu'on les avait tués, qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Beaucoup de gens n'apprécie pas les vampires Bébé, répondit Emmet triste.

\- C'est normal nous sommes des monstres sans âme-

\- Edward, ne dis pas ça ! demanda Esmée à la fois peinée et scandalisée.

\- Mais c'est la vérité !

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna Carliste, le visage sérieux et l'œil dur.

Puis il demanda à chacun de se disperser et de laisser de l'espace à Alice, et qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard.

Fin flash-back

Ils en avaient discutés mais aucune solution n'avait été trouvée, seulement qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et que les événements se dérouleraient comme ils devraient le faire. Et la discussion s'acheva sur ses sages paroles de Carliste :

« Rien ne peut arrêter la destiné en marche. »

Ils étaient en ce moment dans le réfectoire entrain de touiller leurs plats, qu'ils ne pouvaient manger. Alice et Jasper discutait à voix basse d'Harry. Qui justement n'était pas présent. Cet humain était étrange de par son physique inhabituel et son caractère solitaire voir même fuyant. Androgyne avec une petite taille et un corps fin aux muscles effilés et légèrement saillants. Dans ce corps magnifique, un esprit revêche, un caractère solitaire et d'après Jasper une grande tristesse omniprésente, cachée derrière le moindre rempart de sa carapace. Jasper comme Edward ne pouvaient utiliser leur don sur lui, hormis quelques rares fois, où des pensées avaient traversé le mur de briques entourant son esprit, et où une émotion très forte parvenait tout de même à Jasper malgré le blocage habituel. Elles se trouvaient malheureusement à l'état de bribes pour les pensées, et extrêmement brumeuses pour les émotions. Les deux vampires ne ressentaient en qu'un léger bourdonnement diffus venant de sa personne. Harry, d'après leurs observations, ô combien nombreuses, avait contrairement, aux autres humains, un corps fragile et un cœur qui battait plus lentement que la normale. Et surtout sa démarche lente, et parfois gauche, les avaient captivés, on avait l'impression souvent qu'il glissait sur le sol plus qu'il ne marchait et aux yeux des vampires, il y avait dans ses mouvements, comme une volonté de ne faire que le strict minimum, ou de ne pas se fatiguer, ou peut-être les deux. Ils n'en savaient pas grand-chose de plus, l'humain semblait les fuir comme la peste.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de relations amicales avec les élèves du lycée, il restait à part la plupart du temps dans les couloirs, même si Erica et sa bande n'arrêtait pas de le coller, et il mangeait seul sur une table de pique-nique à l'extérieur du self.

« _Pourquoi vous vous intéressez tellement à lui ?_

Cette parole chuchotée venait d'Edward.

 _-Harry est intéressant mais la question serait plutôt est ce que Bella est intéressante ?_ répondit Alice.

 _-Toi…_

 _-Stop_ , coupa Rosalie, _ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour ça et tu as vu Edward ton humaine ne nous as pas encore rencontré qu'elle sème déjà la discorde. »_ Continua Rosalie empêchant Edward de se complaindre en grognements contre Alice.

Soudain un grand frisson les traversa, les faisant frissonner d'effroi. Quelque chose de mauvais se passait.

 _« Vous avez senti ?_ interrogea Emmet.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda sa compagne.

 _-Chut…_

 _-...Ecoutez leur cœurs »_ compléta Jasper.

Tout le monde se concentra alors sur les sons des cœurs battant tout autour d'eux, dans ce capharnaüm de battements un se démarquait, faible et anarchique. Le cœur au lieu de tressauter gaiement, trébuchait lamentablement, peinant à se remettre debout.

Edward lut dans les esprits de ses frères et sœurs la même question.

« Mais à qui était ce cœur ? »

Ils durent s'interrompre dans leurs réflexions quand Jasper se plia en deux, sur la table, la main sur le cœur.

 _« Jasper, ça va ?_ demanda rapidement Rosalie –qui aimait sa famille malgré son apparente froideur- se déplaçant à vitesse humaine pour être plus proche de lui tout comme Alice de l'autre côté de la table. Ce qui n'était pas difficile puisqu'elle était entre Jasper et Emmet en face d'Edward.

 _-Je sens beaucoup de souffrance venant de lui_ , haleta Jasper.

 _-Qui ça « lui » ?_ Enchaîna Emmet.

- _C'est Lui n'est ce pas ?!_ Insista Alice, réfléchissant rapidement oubliant l'interrogation d'Emmet tandis que son mari acquiesçait difficilement, toujours plié de douleur.

 _-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini avec votre petit aparté…tout le monde n'a pas compris_ , grogna le tueur d'ours en direction d'Alice et Jasper.

 _\- C'est le nouveau n'est ce pas…?_ Soupira Edward _»_ Nouveau hochements de têtes de Jasper et d'Alice, aucun des deux ne pouvant compter sur sa voix.

D'un coup les battements faiblirent encore. Alors les vampires se levèrent et sortirent du réfectoire abandonnant là, en plus, leur plateaux encore plein de nourriture triturée, sous les exclamations de surprises et les questions des autres occupants du réfectoire. Dehors ils se concentrèrent sur les sons de battements et ce fut plus calme et plus facile de retrouver la trace du cœur en question. Ce fut Jasper qui se précipita en premier vers l'endroit d'où partaient les bruits, à vitesse vampirique puisqu'aucun humain curieux n'était dans les parages. Ils le suivirent tous et bientôt ils furent tous sur les lieux. Effrayant au passage Harry dont le cœur loupa un battement. Alors qu'il essayait de se trainer dans la forêt pour appeler un familier. Harry regarda, effrayé la tribu se rapprocher de lui, l'entourant et bloquant toutes issues possible pour une potentielle fuite.

Il faisait une grosse crise sa magie réagissait plus violemment que d'habitude. Il avait vraiment du mal à respirer et son cœur lui à battre normalement.

Son cœur était fatigué, fatigué de tout ça, il ne battait plus que pour les petits êtres en son sein. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les Cullen et il paniqua aggravant sa crise. Sa magie qui sortait en vagues violentes s'endigua brutalement et revint dans son corps, dévastant tout.

Les Cullen de leur côté étaient plus que surpris et ne savaient comment réagir. Devant eux Harry, qui auparavant se tenait plus affalé qu'appuyé sur un arbre, avait glissé au sol en serrant sa poitrine de sa main droite. Sa respiration était irrégulière même si ils voyaient qu'il faisait de grand effort pour se calmer. Edward et Alice se regardèrent avant d'avancer doucement vers Harry.

Elle fit un signe à Rosalie qui était en train de sortir son portable, lui demandant silencieusement d'appeler leur père.

Alice approcha lentement sa main de l'épaule d'un Harry tremblant fuyant le contact. Quand elle put toucher son épaule elle se présenta d'une voix douce, lentement pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Bonjour Harry, moi je suis Alice Cullen…mes frères et sœurs et moi t'avons vu alors nous sommes venu t'aider…tu connais peut être nôtre père, Carliste Cullen, il est médecin…nous ne te voulons aucun mal…mais tu voir un médecin … d'accord ?! »

Plus loin Rosalie décrochait rapidement et expliquait à leur père la situation, auquel celui-ci répondit qu'il arrivait bientôt à la maison. Alice reprit d'une voix douce :

« Ecoute Harry, on ne va pas te faire du mal rassure toi… Notre père est médecin et il-»

Harry la coupa.

\- Non, je… n'ai pas besoin d'aide, arriva-t-il à dire d'une voix angoissé qui surprit tous les vampires.

Alice se reprit vivement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'étonner ! Elle lança un regard sévère aux vampires ébahis pour qu'ils sortent enfin de leur étonnement.

« Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais je suppose que c'est grave. Alors nous allons t'emmener voir notre père qui est médecin. » Elle s'adressa à lui d'une manière calme mais sans non plus lui parler comme à un bébé, autoritaire mais rassurante. Il n'était pas une fragile petite chose rose et fripée, faible et fragile certes mais lui au moins ne hurlait pas à la mort pour un oui ou pour un non. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le guide et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire… Bon d'accord il était trop mignon.

Harry même l'esprit embrouillé par la douleur, sentit une alarme pulser dans sa tête. Vampires. Vampires. Ce sont des Vampires réalisa-t-il. C'est pour cela qu'il les trouvait bizarre avec leur beauté irréelle mais roide et coupante comme de la glace. Des roses aux sacrées grosses épines (qui mordent en plus). A ce moment là, il sentit réellement la prise de la petite vampire sur son épaule. Il s'écarta vivement/brutalement et rejeta violemment la main de la noiraude.

« Ne me touche pas sale vampire » s'écria l'ex-Sauveur. Il semblait aux vampires que l'humain avait les yeux fous d'un prédateur et l'attitude craintive d'une proie traquée. Mais en ce moment ce qui occupait Harry c'était de pouvoir faire partir la douleur. La crainte, la douleur et la haine faisaient un mélange explosif dans ses veines, qui le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose, de plus il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais certainement pas de celles des monstres. Son côté Serpentard qui l'avait emporté sur celui plus gryffondoresque, lui souffla qu'il ne pouvait leur faire confiance. Pas à ceux de l'espèce qui les avaient toués.

Jasper sentait tout le ressentiment d'Harry à leur égard, toute sa douleur et sa peur, aussi à moindre échelle. Et ne s'attarda pas sur le fait étrange qu'il puisse les ressentir alors qu'habituellement il ne trouvait qu'un vide et occasionnellement une pointe de tristesse.

Une vague de douleur fit pousser à Harry des petits cris alors que ses yeux se révulsaient et qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.

La panique rongea délicatement les vampires comme un acide corrosif. Elle souffla comme un château de carte, le calme déjà bien entamé depuis le début de la confrontation.

Un début de solution arriva lorsque Rosalie se retourna avec des nouvelles de leur paternel disant qu'il se dépêchait de rentrer et qu'il fallait calmer l'enfant parce qu'il faisait ce qui ressemblait à une crise de panique. Jasper murmura qu'il sentait ses émotions ce qui voulait dire que son don fonctionnait. Il envoya à Harry des ondes de calme et son corps, ainsi que son visage qui étaient crispés même dans l'inconscience se détendirent.

Edward se saisit alors d'Harry ne s'arrêtant pas sur le poids très faible du garçon même pour un vampire et d'un mouvement commun tous se dirigèrent vers les voitures. Edward avec Harry sur le siège de la Volvo, avec Alice au volant, tandis qu'Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper se repartirent pour ramener les autres voitures. Ils furent de retour deux eux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire canine.

* * *

Alors?

A bientôt très vite j'espère !


	8. Chapter 8 : Soins et Questions

Bonjour et bienvenue dans le monde du retard professionnel, dans cette entreprise familiale, nous nous transmettons de générations en générations cet art incroyable qu'est le retard. Nous cultivons l'imagination dès le plus jeune âge, pour permettre la création d'excuses plus loufoques les unes que les autres mais aussi les plus crédible.

 _La devise familiale : "La liberté c'est de n'arriver jamais à l'heure!"_

Plus sérieusement je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, je dirai simplement que le syndrome de la page blanche est la maladie la plus insidieuse et terrible de l'écrivain ( un bien grand mot me concernant ) ( je ne compte pas les dépression et autres véritables maladies, certaines sont quand même sources d'inspirations.

 **BREF**! C'est un chapitre qui a été, lui aussi, difficile à écrire ( une nouvelle fois!). mais j'ai trouvé une nouvelle technique et j'espère posté d'autres chapitres avant la fin de l'été.

Bisous et bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire! Et merci encore à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews, c'est une vrai motivation et une immense source de fierté!

P.S. : J'ai remarqué que mes précédents chapitres comportaient beaucoup d'erreurs, je vais essayer de les corriger cet été, donc il se pourra que vous receviez des alertes pour des nouveaux chapitres alors que ce sera seulement moi les repostant.

P.P.S. : Au fait si certains se posaient la question, Harry attends bien des jumeaux, mais au départ je voulais qu'il le découvre plus tard seuleument avec les Cullens.

 _ **! ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION !** _

_**P.P.P.S. : en fait ce chapitre était prêt depuis fin juillet mais j'ai oublié de le poster parce que je voulais commencer le chapitre suivant d'abord.**_

 _ **! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Soins et questions

Les pneus des voitures crissèrent sur les graviers tandis que la Volvo s'arrêtait en vrac devant la maison. À peine la voiture stoppée, que les passagers se jetèrent dehors, Alice ouvrit la porte à son frère qui s'engouffra rapidement dans la maison puis dans la cave.

La vue se portait sur celle-ci, une fois la volée de marches avalée, c'était un endroit étrangement lumineux et sain, un espace à la fois dégagé dans certains coins et encombré dans d'autres. Dans ces coins là, il y avait de superbes machines nouvelles technologies, assez inhabituelles pour une cave. Ce n'était certainement pas un des ces débarras poussiéreux et infesté de vermines et de toiles d'araignées, ces endroits dégoûtants, où l'on n'irait sûrement pas pour le plaisir.

L'endroit avait été spécialement construit comme une petite salle d'analyses médicales. Carliste, en bon médecin qu'il était, s'était reconstitué un endroit pour travailler. Malgré que les vampires guérissent plus vite que la normale et que leur blessures même les plus graves ne nécessitent pas plus que quelques points, Carliste aimait avoir cette pièce équipée des machines les plus performantes, parfois, du marché. La progression de la science, particulièrement dans le domaine de la chirurgie l'étonnait toujours et le faisait rêvé. Du point de vue de son siècle de naissance la médecine actuelle relevait presque de la magie, alors les posséder, c'était comme céder à un rêve de gosse.

Malgré leur très rare utilisation, les machines étaient vierges de toute poussière, le médecin adorait les bichonner, c'étaient ses petits bijoux et gare à celui qui oserait les abimer. Certains avaient des voiture ou des motos de collection, lui avait des échographes et des scanners. Et encore il n'y avait ici que les plus récentes, les autres se trouvaient dans un garde meuble, en sûreté, et avec elles il aurait facilement pu constituer un musée d'antiquités scientifiques.

La famille avait de l'argent par-dessus la tête, alors si il fallait que ça pour ravir le médecin, cela ne dérangeait personne, surtout que Carliste lui-même ne lésinait pas sur les moyens quand il s'agissait de sa famille, comme en témoignait l'île de Esmée.

Mais actuellement le médecin n'était pas là, le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés porta le corps inerte de Harry jusqu'au seul lit de la pièce, équipé de barrières en plastique blanc sur le côté, il était en tout point identique à ceux des hôpitaux. Une fois qu'Harry fut déposé à l'intérieur, Edward prit précipitamment ses constantes vitales. La pâleur du jeune homme était inquiétante ainsi que son immobilité, malgré le transfert rapide de la voiture jusqu'à la cave et les quelques secousses du trajet en voiture, il n'avait pas remué le moindre orteil, heureusement son cœur bien que faiblement battait à un rythme constant qui lui assurait une survie certaine jusqu'à l'arrivée du docteur et rassurait les vampires. Il jeta un regard rassurant sur Alice qui se morfondait, de l'autre côté du lit, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il allait se passer, et brancha un respirateur car l'humain semblait en difficulté pour respirer.

Le reste des enfants arrivait ainsi que leur mère qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'une telle agitation.

Habituellement ses enfants étaient plutôt discrets, mis à part Emmet bien sûr, ce grand gaillard mettait partout où il allait, autant d'ambiance que s'il avait été dix. Mais le plus étonnant ce devait sûrement être Edward, malgré toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble il demeurait très discret sur sa vie, ou plutôt sa non-vie, elle ne lui connaissait d'ailleurs aucune relation, même pas de passage, elle avait même eu peur un moment donné qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même à force de se morfondre sur sa « laideur de monstre sans âme » et d'être entouré de couple heureux et amoureux. Et pourtant il s'occupait de cet humain presque comme s'il s'en préoccupait.

Mais à sa connaissance Edward ne participait jamais aux conversations sur ce jeune homme si ce n'est pour demander qu'on arrête d'en parler, il semblerait par contre qu'il s'intéresse de très près à l'autre nouvelle humaine du lycée, parce que celle-ci parvenait à déjouer sa télépathie.

Elle observa tous ses enfants, chacun paraissait soucieux, particulièrement Jasper qui avait quitté son habituel air impassible et détaché de tout, Alice, assise près du blessé, était mortifiée et elle s'approcha pour la réconforter. Emmett était étrangement calme collé contre sa femme, comme toujours égale à elle-même.

L'ambiance teinté d'inquiétude la prenait à la gorge et malgré son incompréhension de la situation, elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour ce jeune homme, Harry si elle se souvenait bien, si pâle, dans ce lit d'hôpital, qu'il en paraissait mort et Esmée aurait été prête à y croire si elle n'entendait pas son cœur battre, sa poitrine s'agitant si doucement qu'on la dirait immobile. Elle regarda ses bras si minces/décharnés abandonnés de chaque côté de son corps, il était si petit, si maigre, par rapport à ses enfants, tellement fragile. Il réveillait en elle cette tendresse maternelle qui lui donnait l'impression de voir un de ses fils, un être de sa chair et de son sang.

Esmée ressenti alors le même soulagement qui éclata dans la pièce, lorsque son mari entra.

Ce dernier paru un instant surpris mais se repris aussitôt, il embrassa sa femme soulagée tendrement, avant de demander à chacun de libérer la salle qu'il puisse s'activer mais autorisa Edward à rester pour l'assister. Tout le monde sortit calmement même si un peu d'aide fut nécessaire pour sortir Alice, qui voulait s'assurer que tout se passerait bien, finalement son mari réussit à la tirer hors de la pièce alors que Edward hochait la tête et s'approchait les sourcils froncés de concentration.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond d'un beige éclatant et d'une propreté effarante qui détonnait par rapport au souvenir qu'il avait du plafond de sa nouvelle chambre. Son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, et une langueur qui lui était encore inhabituelle au réveil, ne réagit pas tout de suite à la différence d'environnement et il tenta de se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses bras, seulement son geste fut avorté quand il rencontra une résistance. Harry tourna son regard embué vers la chose qui le gênait et toute fatigue disparue soudainement. Il tenta aussitôt de retirer la perfusion accrochée à son bras, mais une main l'arrêta.

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas te blesser.

Il se retourna, paniqué, en direction de la voix, une main prête à se défendre tandis que l'autre tâtonnait à côte de lui à la recherche de sa baguette. Son regard écarquillé de frayeur se posa sur le vampire posté sur une chaise proche de son lit, un livre abandonné sur les genoux, semblant attendre son réveil sa main tendue dans la direction de Harry, sans doute dans le but de l'aider. Mais dans l'esprit embrumé et méfiant de Harry, cette scène fut remplacée par une autre, dans un endroit différent, avec une personne différente.

 _« Sale monstre, tu ne mérite pas de vivre… tu devrais nous être reconnaissant de t'avoir recueilli sous notre toit…_

 _Le son de la rencontre entre les phalanges d'un poing et un autre corps résonna dans la pièce étroite et sombre._

 _Des gémissements et de plaintes retentirent ensuite. Il suppliait pour qu'il arrête, il s'excusait continuellement, implorant un pardon qui ne venait jamais. Et l'homme reprenait de sa voix grave, vociférant:_

 _\- Tu devrais nous être reconnaissant de t'avoir élevé et éduqué, alors qu'on aurait du te laisser moisir dans les poubelles comme le déchet que tu es... »_

Jasper sentant sa peur leva les mains en signe de paix et s'écarta un peu plus du lit, en disant :

\- Si tu enlève la perfusion sans précaution tu risque de te faire mal, et c'est pour te soigner qu'elle est là, c'est notre père qui l'a mis et il ne fait jamais les choses sans avoir réfléchi. Tu sais il est médecin…

Alice lui avait dit que parler en permanence avec Harry semblait le détendre ou au moins détourner son attention, même si c'était pour ne rien dire. Jasper ne se sentait pas rassuré d'être seul avec le brun, même si il pouvait sembler le meilleur choix dans cette situation en considérant son don. Mais à ses yeux Harry était trop éloigné, injoignable, comme pris dans un cocon imperméable à toutes ses attentions. Il sentait sa peur et sa douleur, comme une petite voix qui implorait « Aide-moi, aide-moi », mais il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

Heureusement les renforts allait bientôt arriver, ils avaient fait suffisamment de bruit pour que les super oreilles de vampires à l'étage, les aient entendu et sachent que le patient était réveillé.

Il reposa son regard sur Harry qui s'était reculé dans le coin du lit à l'extrême opposé de lui, et suivait ses mouvements de ses yeux de biche traquée, comme une proie. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que lorsqu'il faisait sa crise, à la fois ceux d'une proie effrayée et ceux d'un prédateur plein de rancœur et de haine, mais n'avaient heureusement plus cette brume sombre comme à l'instant et cela soulagea Jasper.

Il le vit s'humecter les lèvres et ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit il ne parla pas et sa bouche se referma sans plus de cérémonie. Le laissant mal à l'aise, dans un silence pesant, avec des sentiments désagréable en pagaille et une paire d'yeux verts scrutateurs.

Jasper décida que le bruit de la porte de la cave qui s'ouvre était le plus merveilleux son au monde. Il aurait pu embrasser les pieds de son père quand celui-ci descendit les escaliers, un doux air sérieux au visage. Il regarda Harry et offrit la grâce tant attendu par Jasper, en rompant le silence :

\- Bonjour Harry, je suis Carliste Cullen, le père des garnements qui sont ici, il ignora les regards vexés de ses enfants, c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons en étant tous les deux éveillés, il sourit doucement à Harry, mes enfants t'ont amenés ici parce que tu semblais malade.

\- C'est un euphémisme… marmonna Emmet l'air amer et son père lui lança un regard noir, même si la phrase avait été dite sur un ton assez bas pour que seuls les vampires entendent.

\- C'est pourquoi, continua un peu plus fort le médecin en reposant son regard sur Harry, ce que tu as dans le bras est important. Je t'ai examiné pendant que tu étais inconscient.

Il attrapa les feuilles où il avait annoté toutes les observations, tous les résultats d'examens, et les étudia un instant, sans prendre garde au raidissement soudain du corps de Harry, avant de reprendre :

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais de nombreuses carences, la perfusion va aider à les combler. Mais cela ne remplacera pas de vrai repas, lui dit-il en faisant des yeux menaçants. Il faut te nourrir plus, ton poids est clairement insuffisant tu es en grande insuffisance pondérale et si ton IMC baisse encore tu seras considéré comme un anorexique. Il faut aussi que tu te repose plus, comme tu manque de vitamine, il te faut plus de repos sinon au moindre virus ton système immunitaire ne va pas pouvoir tenir le coup. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu traîne sûrement déjà un rhume. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Carliste s'arrêta pour observer le jeune homme devant lui, son cas le laissait perplexe, à la fois à cause de sa complexité et à la fois parce que, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le petit brun recroquevillé dans le coin opposé du lit avec une expression de défiance, de peur et de dégoût absolu éveillaient en lui beaucoup d'émotions ainsi qu'une implication envers lui qu'il n'avait pas avec ses autres patients. Il n'avait pas trouvé la raison pour laquelle le jeune avait fait une crise si violente et cela le troublait plus que ça ne devrait. Il mit par ailleurs de côté les petites irrégularités dans les résultats. Lentement mais sûrement il commençait à s'attacher à l'enfant.

Harry regarda l'homme devant lui, il ne savait que penser de la situation il était perdu. Des vampires, des putains de vampires, l'avaient vu au plus mal et l'avaient emmené dans leur tanière. Il tâta un peu plus le lit sous lui, mais aucune trace de sa baguette.

Résumons la situation : il était donc dans la tanière de 7 vampires sanguinaires et chasseurs expérimentés tandis que lui était désarmé face à eux. Le plus vieux et le chef devaient être celui qui parlait, puisque les autres semblaient écouter attentivement. Il se disait père de famille, mais les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir de famille. Rien de ce que pourrais dire cet homme ne le convaincrait, un vampire médecin ce serait du jamais vu, comme s'ils pouvaient résister à l'appel du sang et de la violence. Il y avait aussi un grand costaud -enfin plus que les vampires habituels- et puis celui qui était à ses côtés à son réveil, Jasper lui semblait il. Enfin il y avait les trois femmes vampires, celle bizarre qui paraissait toujours dans la lune, celle qui avait une tête odieuse et la dernière, qui se tenait presque dans les bras du « père de famille », et qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Sans oublier le mec taciturne dont toutes les filles du lycée semblaient folles.

Et toute cette joyeuse petite bande de méchants lurons bloquait l'unique issue de la pièce, désespérant un peu plus Harry qui se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir.

\- Il faut que tu te repose aussi, je peux te dire que même si je n'étais pas médecin ta fatigue serait plutôt simple à déceler, tout le monde ici l'a remarquée, surtout au vu des cernes violacés que tu as sous les yeux.

Voyant que Harry n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention à ses paroles mais plutôt aux différentes options qui lui permettraient de s'enfuir de cette pièce rempli de vampires sanguinaires, il soupira de dépit et continua donc dans l'intention de clore la « conversation », enfin pour l'instant, il comptait bien revenir à la charge avec des sujets un peu moins faciles.

\- Bien je pense que pour l'instant ce sera tout, ma femme, Esmée, ici présente, il montra d'un geste la femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui s'avança avec un petit signe amical de la main et un sourire doux, elle va te préparer un plateau de nourriture et j'aimerai que tu mange le plus possible mais si tu ne peux pas finir ce n'est pas grave. Repose-toi bien d'accord, il aura d'autres choses dont nous devrons parler.

Il fit un signe à sa famille et chacun commença à sortir de la cave, le laissant en vampire-balai.

\- Au fait Harry, il le regarda doucement, personne je dis bien personne ne va te faire de mal dans cette maison.

Sur ces mots le patriarche sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte laissant Harry seul dans le lit médical au beau milieu du ronronnement des machines de soins.

Harry attendit quelques instants toujours sur ses gardes et voyant que personne ne redescendait l'escalier, il se détendit, il déplia ses jambes, s'étirant un moment dans le lit. Puis il soupira. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

D'abord il devait réfléchir : en premier il devait réussir à trouver ses affaires, ensuite il devait réussir à sortir de la maison, mais pour cela il allait devoir fausser compagnie à toute une famille de vampire. Se prenant la tête entre les mains il se dit avec beaucoup d'ironie, qu'il ne pourrait pas se mettre plus dans la merde. Bah ouais, disons le comme c'était, il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou!

Il passa le reste du temps à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion, à tel point qu'il sursauta quand la femme vampire, Esmée se rappelait il, ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les bras.

La vampire lui sourit tendrement, comme une mère le ferait et alors qu'Harry se repliait sur lui-même une nouvelle fois, elle déplia la petite table accrochée au bout du lit et posa son plateau dessus.

Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par le contenu du plateau, et il retint un haut le cœur quand il aperçut la quantité astronomique, pour lui, de nourriture.

\- Oui, j'ai toujours tendance à en faire trop, dit Esmée en voyant le regard que portait Harry sur le plateau quasiment plein à ras bord, mais tu dois le savoir je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire de la nourriture humaine, alors je dois dire que j'étais très enthousiaste et excitée à l'idée de te cuisiner quelque chose. Oh ! T'ai-je déjà dis que j'adorais ça. Cuisiner et faire des gâteaux. Alors tout ce que tu as sur le plateau est comestible, sauf les couverts, les assiettes et les verres bien sûr !

Elle rigola doucement et poursuivit :

\- Alors il y a : des pancakes, des gaufres, du poulet, de la salade avec des tomates, une petite soupe de légumes du soleil avec des vermicelles et d'autres petites choses… Comme tu le vois j'ai fait un peu de tout, je savais pas du tout ce que tu aimais…alors surtout n'hésite pas Harry si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux demander. Bien, elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier et se releva, demande si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord !?

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois gentiment avant de s'en aller et de le laisser seul à nouveau.

Sans qu'elle le sache, elle avait fait fondre un petit bout de la carapace de Harry avec sa gentillesse maternelle, il n'avait jamais pu résister aux mères, il avait tellement rêvé d'en avoir une lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Timidement il s'approcha du plateau, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'on n'avait cuisiné rien que pour lui. Sa gorge se serra de tristesse quand il repensa à leur dernier repas ensemble et il ne put empêcher un rire empli de sanglot de passer ses lèvres face aux souvenirs tendres mais douloureux. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant, pas dans cette maison à portée d'oreilles de vampires. Mais c'était tellement dur de résister, il avait tellement envie de lâcher prise !

Son estomac se contracta violemment et il se pencha, le haut du corps à moitié hors du lit, avant de se mettre à vomir sur le sol. Lorsque les vomissements se calmèrent un peu ses sanglots redoublèrent. La porte s'ouvrit mais il l'entendit à peine, il saisit ses cheveux de ses deux mains et s'acharna dans sa peine et dans ses cheveux, se blessant sans y faire attention. Des mains saisirent les siennes et les écartèrent de sa tête tandis que d'autres le couchèrent sur le lit, il se débattit mollement mais les mains étaient plus fortes. Il entendit vaguement des voix chuchoter, apaisantes, avant de tomber dans le noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éleva dans le brouillard, les voix étaient encore là, toujours aussi douces autour de lui et un instant il crut que tout ce qui s'était déroulé comme un cauchemar, n'était finalement que cela, un cauchemar.

Il se remémora la couleur douce pastel du plafond de la tenture plafonnant leur lit à baldaquin, la douceur des draps et des couvertures, la chaleur de leurs peaux collées à la sienne.

Seulement, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait rien de cela. Ni lit à baldaquin, ni douceur, ni chaleur. A vrai dire, cela faisait des semaines que plus rien de tout ça n'existait, que lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux il vivait un véritable cauchemar, sans ses amours.

Harry soupira et jeta un regard las sur la pièce ressemblant fortement à une chambre d'hôpital. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler où il était et pourquoi, avant d'apercevoir deux personnes assises sur des chaises à ses côtés.

Carliste était décidé à parler au jeune homme, d'après les analyses il n'était pas atteint d'une grave maladie mais se faisait du mal, certes involontairement mais tout de même, et dépérissait rapidement sous les yeux de ces enfants, il devait faire quelque chose. Mais pour cela il devait dénouer les mystères autour de ce garçon, ce qui le ramenait à l'obligation de discuter avec lui des anomalies dans les résultats qu'il avait obtenu. Il y avait sûrement des informations dont il n'avait pas connaissance, et son côté médecin, malgré qu'il respecte profondément la vie privée des patients, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cette ignorance. Elle était un poison, une gangrène dont les racines étouffaient l'esprit, et actuellement son cerveau en était recouvert telle une jungle luxuriante. Carliste et Jasper observèrent Harry se recroqueviller dans le lit, Carliste soupira de dépit et le regard de Jasper se teinta d'inquiétude.

\- Harry tu as eu un malaise tout à l'heure, comment va tu ? Commença Carliste.

Harry ne répondit rien se contentant de serrer ses jambes plus près de lui.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu manger, c'était sans doute trop consistant pour l'instant. Esmée était inquiète mais elle sera sans aucun doute ravie de te faire autre chose à manger.

Carliste regarda Jasper qui lui renvoya un infime hochement de tête, celui-ci utilisait son don pour calmer le brun.

\- Ça va…

De façon tout à fait inattendue, la petite voix du brun retentit, répondant à la question posée.

Les deux vampires le regardèrent tout à fait surpris de l'entendre leur répondre, mais Harry était calme, enfin plus calme qu'avant.

\- Eh bien… Harry… euh est-ce que tu as faim ? Peut-être veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

Mais cette fois ci Harry ne répondit pas, Carliste et Jasper attendirent un peu mais rien ne vint, malgré les ondes de calme que l'empathe envoyaient sans discontinuer au brun.

Alors Carliste demanda à sa femme de faire quelque chose de léger, de la soupe par exemple.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ensuite, dans le silence, les trois se dévisageaient calmement.

Harry scrutait les deux vampires avec un œil nouveau, le brun n'était plus en colère ou effrayé-quoique peut être que si en fait un peu- contre les vampires, mais il ressentait aussi un calme déroutant prenant doucement le pas sur sa peur. Il était divisé : une partie de lui était lasse et si les vampires désiraient le tuer qu'ils le fassent ils ne pourraient lui faire de plus grand bien, son souhait le plus cher, de rejoindre ses amants défunts, serait enfin exaucé. Et l'autre partie s'insurgeait aussitôt, il n'était pas tout seul maintenant, plus tout seul, il ne devait pas décider comme cela de mourir. S'il ne voulait pas vivre pour lui qu'il le fasse au moins pour ce qui grandissait dans son ventre, c'était sa famille, une partie de lui et d'eux, mélangées, il n'était plus seul.

De leur côté, les vampires s'inquiétaient, l'empathe parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à ressentir les émotions de Harry et ne pouvait pas savoir comment allait l'humain et donc si il avait besoin ou non qu'il lui transmette un peu de sentiment de calme. Le paternel, lui, examinait consciencieusement de ses yeux de médecin le plus jeune, pour déterminer si son malaise avait eu des conséquences, et si une nouvelle crise pouvait en découler, ce qui serait problématique car même pour un humain Harry était anormalement faible.

La porte s'ouvrit et Esmée qui descendit les escaliers fut la nouvelle cible de tous les regards. Elle portait de nouveau un plateau, mais un unique bol et une cuillère à soupe y reposaient.

Harry fixa alternativement le bol et la femme au doux sourire maternelle, il l'observa attentivement déposer son fardeau sur la petite tablette du lit puis faire glisser celle-ci vers lui, et déglutit craintivement attendant une de ses nausées dévastatrices qui l'attaquaient à la moindre odeur, la moindre vue de nourriture. Mais rien ne vint, son estomac resta sagement à sa place, et ses boyaux ne se tordirent pas brutalement. La soupe avait des airs de monstre, et lui sûrement d'enfant dans le noir, tapis dans son lit la nuit.

La voix du médecin le distrait un moment, et il se rend compte que celui-ci était en train de parler, il délaisse alors sa soupe pour le regarder à nouveau.

\- Je pense que cela devrait aller avec ça, disait Carliste en montrant la soupe d'un geste, voyant son air un peu perdu, cela sera bien plus digeste que le plateau précédent et je pense que la quantité et suffisante, mais si tu as encore faim et qu'elle te plaît n'hésite pas, je suis sûr qu'Esmée en a fait assez pour nourrir tout un régiment.

La plaisanterie légère détendit encore un peu l'atmosphère, d'autant plus qu'Esmée rit et répondit, comme une confidence/sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Tu vois Carliste est jaloux car il ne pourra en goûter une seule goutte de ma merveilleuse soupe et qu'il va devoir se contenter de l'odeur qui embaume toute la maison, puis elle se tourna vers Jasper qui était resté silencieux jusque là, peut être que toi aussi tu es jaloux de Harry, Jasper. Ô mon pauvre chéri, toi aussi tu aurais voulu avoir de ma merveilleuse soupe, et bien désolé ce n'est que pour Harry.

Elle posa ses doux yeux sur lui et continua :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'en ai fait bien assez pour toi, et si tu n'aime pas tu me demande n'importe quoi d'autre, d'accord !?

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, rougissant un peu sous l'attention, et cela sembla suffire à la femme puisqu'elle se releva, épousseta sa robe, adressant ses dernières recommandations à l'assemblée attentives, telle une mère le ferait :

\- Bien je vais vous laisser, Carliste aimerait discuter avec toi Harry, la phrase sonnait presque comme un avertissement, et Harry se retrouva encore à hocher la tête, incapable de faire autre chose sous le regard de la maman vampire, qui se fit soudain plus tendre. Personne ne te fera de mal ici Harry, nous ne voulons que ton bien.

Le dit Harry se referma un peu à ses mots, la phrase lui rappelant bien trop de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait apprécié oublier, et il regarda, comme les autres, Esmée sortir de la pièce.

L'atmosphère resta calme presque tranquille, malgré la disparition de la présence apaisante d'Esmée et le raidissement de Harry, avant la dernière phrase.

Les mots commençaient à rentrer, même s'il ne voulait pas y croire, ici, personne ne lui ferait de mal, et son corps-le traitre- se détendait, comme s'il acceptait les mots tels une vérité universelle.

Il mangea précautionneusement sa soupe, savourant les cuillerées glissant sur sa langue, le goût éclatant sur ses papilles. Le silence régnait alors qu'il engloutissait sa soupe, se découvrant affamé. Il fut délicieusement repu quand il eut fini de pousser le vice à racler le fond de l'assiette, au point qu'elle fut presque plus rutilante de salive que de propreté.

Le calme se prolongeait alors qu'il se réinstallait contre le matelas relevé, s'enfonçant dans les coussins, et ignorant les vampires autant qu'il le pouvait, sans même penser à ne pas écouter l'ordre d'Esmée sur la future conversation.

Carliste le regardait attentivement, ne sachant par quoi commencer, finalement il se dit que la vérité serait un bon début.

\- Harry... Il y a plusieurs choses que j'aimerais savoir... J'ai remarqué,...Hum…Que… Qu'Il y a des anomalies dans tes analyses...

Il fit une pause, mais Harry ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

\- D'abord tes nombreuses carences, et puis l'abondance de... choses qui ne devraient pas être présentent en de si fort taux, ou même pas du tout. Ton sang est étrangement fluide, par rapport à la normale, mais il ne semble pas transporter plus de nutriments, et ton taux de globules blanc est anormalement bas, ton système immunitaire n'est pas assez performant, ce qui peut expliquer une partie de ta faiblesse.

Au niveau hormonal, ton corps produit étonnamment des œstrogènes à une dose bien trop importante pour que se soit normal mais je n'ai pas d'explications, son visage prit alors un pli déçu presque rageur, avant que tout disparaisse alors qu'il reprenait son tas de feuilles, il ne vit pas l'air surpris et interrogatif de Harry, qui se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

\- Il n'y pas que cela qui reste inexplicable, pour savoir si tout allait bien pour toi, si tu n'avais pas de fractures ou de lésions. J'ai voulu faire une échographie. Et cela a fonctionné sur tout ton corps, puis lorsque j'ai approché de ton abdomen, à ses mots Harry se raidit imperceptiblement sous l'œil attentif et étonné de Jasper, Carliste ne remarquant rien, distrait par ses propres paroles, l'image s'est noirci, plus rien n'était visible.

Carliste fixa l'enfant devant lui, cherchant la réponse dans ses yeux verts étrangement fuyants.

\- J'ai pu faire toute l'inspection jusqu'à la poitrine puis tout à disparu... Harry... Est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi?

Harry continuait à éviter son regard espérant qu'il n'ai rien pu voir, réfléchissant à se qu'il devait faire, il se mordit la lèvre de dépit : que faire?

Le médecin aussi était dépité, il était persuadé que l'enfant avait les réponses mais celui-ci ne voulait rien lâcher.

\- Bien... c'est pour ton bien que je dois savoir, je dois tout savoir sur toi si je dois faire un diagnostic pour te soigner et ce n'est pas ton silence buté qui apporte les réponses. Tu n'aide vraiment pas...

\- Carliste, le chuchotement de Jasper l'interrompit dans sa tirade, le remettant sur le droit chemin alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver sous la frustration. Mais Harry semblait sous le coup du doute, peut être les choses allaient-elles avancées.

\- Excuse moi, je m'emporte facilement quand je suis impliqué dans un cas qui me tient à cœur... Il y a une dernière chose que je dois te demander, pour protéger ma famille je suis obligé... Comment connais-tu l'existence des vampires ?

\- ...

\- Comment as tu pu nous découvrir ?

\- ...

\- Qui te l'a dit ?

Mais à chaque question répondait le silence.

Seulement, petite consolation le jeune humain hésitait, c'était visible sur son visage : il était en plein doute, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure se retenant visiblement de parler.

Presque suppliant Carliste continua:

\- Ce n'est pas pour t'incommoder, t'inquiéter, je n'ai pa-... nous n'avons pas non plus l'intention de te blesser. Je veux simplement protéger ma famille en respectant nos lois. Je veux être certain que celui qui t'a informé, ne nous veux pas de mal, qu'il ne vient pas nous attaquer.

Avec un soupir, il se releva, Jasper l'imitant :

\- J'espère qu'à force de te le répéter tu comprendras, tu a l'air intelligent Harry, personne ne te feras jamais de mal, il n'est pas dans nos intentions de te blesser, ni toi ni aucun humain. Je ne sais qui t'a tout appris mais nous ne sommes ni des tueurs, ni des mangeurs d'humains. Nous essayons de garder le plus d'humanité possible en gardant un régime uniquement animal.

Nous allons te laisser tranquillement réfléchir à ces paroles. Tu es libre de te lever et de te déplacer dans la pièce, nous reviendrons pour t'amener en haut et dans le reste de la maison... Tu n'es pas prisonnier! ...

Bien je pense que c'est tout, Jasper hocha la tête d'approbation, nous partons alors. À tout à l'heure !

Ils sortirent tous les deux, Jasper offrant un geste amical à Harry et guise d'au revoir avant de se détourner pour gravir les escaliers.

\- C'est vrai ?!

L'exclamation surgit, retenant les deux hommes dans leur départ. Ils se tournèrent surpris vers Harry, qui était à l'origine du bruit soudain.

\- Est ce que c'est vrai ? répéta le brun, hésitant mais désireux de savoir la vérité, la clé de toutes ses questions, ses interrogations qui le rongeaient. Sa main, inconsciemment levée, et sa question retenant les vampires sur le départ, bravant ses propres inquiétudes quand à leur présence dans la même pièce.

\- Oui tu es libre-

\- Non, ce n,'est pas ça, le coupa t-il vivement, est-ce que c'est vrai tout ça... vous n'êtes pas sanguinaires, vous n'avez aucun désir de sang et de souffrance, vous ne plongez pas sur les humains pour aspirer leur sang et leur vie, son ton montait peu à peu et ses bras s'agitèrent nerveusement appuyant ses paroles, révélant toutes ses pensées en même temps qu'elles montaient dans sa tête, enflaient dans sa gorge, le submergeant, se mélangeant, l'engloutissant avec ses émotions à fleur de peau. Il finit ses dernier mots en criant, sa voix se brisant avant d'avoir pu dire les mots qui lui tenaient à cœur:" Vous les avez tués, ils sont morts par votre faute ! Vous leur avez arraché la gorge ! Vous et votre espèce !"

\- Oui c'est vrai nous ne sommes pas tout cela, les animaux sont notre seule source de nourriture, nous bannissons la souffrance, repoussant la violence comme un unique moyen de dernier recours, telle votre légitime défense. Je ne connais pas ton histoire et ne prétend pas la connaître, mais nous ne sommes pas les vampires que tu as dû croiser, ne nous confond pas, Harry. Ne juge pas sans connaître.

Il sorti laissant Harry, ébahi et légèrement hystérique, qui se mit à pleurer une nouvelle fois à bout de nerfs.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait l'impression que son esprit allait exploser sous la pression de tous les avis qui bataillaient sous son crâne. Harry devait les détester, ils étaient forcément coupable, n'est-ce pas ? C'était des vampires. Non, ce sont des vampires sanguinaires !

C'était leur espèce qui les avait massacrés, c'était de leur faute. Ils étaient des monstres.

Mais les mots du docteur l'avaient touchés plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Commençait-il à ressembler à ses anciens tuteurs, méchants et étroits d'esprit ? Devenait-il aussi méprisant qu'eux sur un sujet qui lui était inconnu et lui faisait peur.

Les mots de son oncle lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _« Monstre! ... Abomination! ... Erreur de la nature! ... Sale petit démon! ...»_

 _Devenait-il vraiment comme cette personne, violente et intolérante, qui lui avait tant fait du mal et continuait encore dans ses rêves les plus horribles ? Allait-il lui aussi ségréger les vampires, à cause des actes impardonnables de certains d'entre eux seulement ?_

 _Cette pensée était tout simplement horrible. Son regard se porta un instant sur son ventre et la bile lui monta dans la bouche, son bébé allait-il porter sur lui, plus tard, le même regard qu'il portait, encore aujourd'hui, sur son oncle._

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser, mais une idée se formait dans son esprit, et dans une prière muette, il implora ses amours, de là où ils étaient de l'aider à prendre la bonne décision, de le guider alors qu'il était perdu.

Il avait besoin d'aide.


	9. Douter et apprendre à connaitre

ME REVOIS LA!

Ais-je besoin de m'excuser, je pense que ce serai une bonne chose.

Alors voilà excusez-moi! Vraiment je n'ai pas d'excuses assez bonnes pour mériter votre pardon, mais du coup, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long, j'espère que ç vous plaira.

j'espère que ça répondra à certaines de vos questions, sinon j'essayerais dans la mesure du possible de répondre à vos questions par MP.

D'ailleurs je félicite les personnes ayant écrits des reviews, je vous remercie, ça m'a donné le courage de continuer à écrire alors que je suis en plein dans mes partiels. Au départ ce chapitre devait être posté comme cadeau de noël, mais je me suis blessé pendant mes vacances et ça m'a empêché de posté. Mais je me rattrape, je le fais maintenant!

Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'essaye que la suite arrive bientôt.

* * *

\- Alors ?

Carliste se tourna vers l'ensemble de sa famille, minorée de Edward qui devait sûrement écouter de sa chambre, patientant devant la porte de la cave. Les visages de chacun étaient interrogatifs, ils voulaient tous savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils n'avaient après tout seulement entendu la conversation de loin, ayant d'un commun accord décidé de laisser un peu d'intimité à Harry, cela le rassurerait sûrement sur leurs intentions.

Il soupira devant le bilan plutôt négatif dont il allait devoir leur faire part.

Au moins il a parlé, c'est déjà un progrès.

Il secoua la tête tristement.

Je n'ai rien obtenu de lui, il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions…

Mais il a hésité, interrompit calmement Jasper.

Tu as raison, il a douté, un instant on aurait cru qu'il allait finalement répondre. Mais je n'ai rien appris de lui. Aucune nouveauté sur les anomalies des analyses, ni sur la personne qui l'a informé de l'existence des vampires, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il l'a découvert tout seul. En face à face avec des vampires. Je crains malheureusement aussi que ces vampires n'aient été des buveurs de sang humains. Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié que ceux-ci l'aient attaqué, lui ou bien un de ses proches. Cela l'a sans aucun doute traumatisé.

Il jeta un regard à Jasper qui acquiesça.

Oui, il était terriblement angoissé, cela était inscrit sur son visage, pas besoin de mon don pour le deviner, et en même temps il était furieux et dégouté, c'était comme si nous étions la pire des horreurs qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, comme s'il avait voulu nous tuer et je pense que s'il avait pu il l'aurait fait…seulement il ne pouvait pas.

Carliste hocha la tête à ces mots un air soucieux au visage, totalement d'accord avec les paroles de Jasper, puis il entreprit de relater la conversation dans son ensemble à toute la famille.

Ces derniers étaient consternés qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait bien pu vivre avant d'arriver à Forks.

Je comprends mieux sa réaction quand nous avons voulu l'aider, dit Emmet, une moue triste au visage, la réaction d'Harry au toucher de sa sœur avait profondément ébranlé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un avait peur de lui, même sans son statut de vampire, les gens avaient une certaine difficulté à s'adresser à lui sans une légère peur ou gêne, mais le visage du brun en pleine crise affichait une tristesse qui lui était bien inhabituelle par sa profondeur et sa puissance, surtout accompagné d'un cocktail Molotov d'émotions toutes autres et toutes plus destructrices les unes que les autres

A côté de lui, Esmée était effondrée et si son corps mort de vampire avait pu pleurer, ses joues seraient inondées de larmes depuis longtemps.

A-t-il mangé tout ce que je lui avais donné ? demanda-t-elle doucement, cherchant les bonnes nouvelles dans cette avalanche de négativité.

Oui, il a fini toute la soupe, je t'ai ramené le plateau avec l'assiette, et je pense que tu n'auras pas grand-chose à nettoyer, ajout a-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Oh, incroyable ! s'exclama sa femme en réponse, le bonheur faisait briller ses iris mordorées plus encore que le soleil, et son mari la trouva une fois de plus magnifique, le bonheur lui allait bien mieux au teint que la tristesse. Et est-ce qu'il a aimé ?! Il vous a dit ?!

Esmée, Esmée… calmes toi, voyons ! Modère ta joie, il nous a à peine dit deux mots, alors non, il ne nous a pas dit s'il avait trouvé ta soupe bonne. Mais, mais, mais…continu a-t-il avant que tout l'enthousiasme de son aimée n'ait quitté son visage, levant ses mains rapidement en signe d'apaisement. Mais, son air émerveillé quand il a avalé la première gorgée, me permet d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il a trouvé ça bon.

Alors, alors Carliste est-ce qu'on peut le garder ! s'exclama Alice surexcitée. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, supplia la jeune femme, en sautant sur place.

Alice, il faut d'abord avoir son accord, ce n'est pas un petit animal perdu-

Mais il est tellement mignon et adorable !

De toute façon jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, il restera ici, dit-il avec un regard sévère à Alice qui venait de l'interrompre.

Alice explosa de joie et même Jasper et Rosalie se permirent un sourire de satisfaction.

Bien que faisons-nous maintenant, dit Esmée.

Eh, bien… nous avons promis à Harry qu'il était libre mais que pour sa santé il ferait mieux de rester avec nous. Je pense que le faire sortir de cette cave et que lui faire visiter la maison est le plus important pour l'instant, profitons-en pour faire connaissance.

Oh oui, oui, oui, je vais tout lui faire visiter, commença à babiller Alice, sautant comme une puce.

Elle continua à expliciter son planning, sans se préoccuper des autres qui ne l'écoutaient déjà plus que d'une oreille, un sourire amusé ou tendre aux lèvres selon les personnes, voir même une moue faussement dédaigneuse pour Rosalie. Mais elle se fit brutalement interrompre par Edward qui s'insurgea du haut de l'escalier.

Vous allez lui faire visiter la maison ?! demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Vous avez perdu la tête, vous n'acceptez pas Isabella Swann mais lui si ! Alors qu'il à l'air nettement plus suspect qu'elle, il y a tellement de choses que l'on ignore à son sujet. Et vous oubliez les Volturis, que vont-ils dirent, qu'allons-nous devenir si jamais ils l'apprennent ?!

Justement, tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne sait pas grand-chose de ce garçon, mais il connaît notre existence, nous l'accueillons dans notre maison pour garder un œil sur lui, c'est tout, lui répondit Carliste, impassible, assurant alors pleinement son rôle de chef de famille.

Je croyais que nous ne devions pas nous mêler aux humains !

Mais nous ne savons pas s'il est humain, et puis ce sera moins suspect si nous devenons proche de quelqu'un de la ville, les gens jaseront un peu au départ mais ils nous laisseront tranquilles et puis, Harry à l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, nous ne pouvons décemment pas le laisser seul !

Vexé de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot, Edward se renfrogna et commença à remonter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, mais arriver sur la dernière marche, il fit volteface et avec un sourire en coin, il dit alors, victorieux :

Donc, cela ne te dérangera pas si jamais, par un quelconque hasard, je me rapprochais de Mlle Swan.

Ne laissant pas à son père le temps de répondre, il continua :

Bien, je suis heureux que vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui, un silence pesant. Tous regardèrent Carliste, légèrement anxieux, celui-là avait le visage fermé. Sa femme l'interrogea du regard, mais il secoua négativement la tête, il fallait laisser couler, Edward n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Il se tourna vers la porte de la cave, imaginant le visage de celui qui attendait en bas de l'escalier, décidemment ce jeune homme allait changer leur vie.

-Bien, on va le chercher ou pas ! s'exclama Emmet, un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Son ton enjoué, redonna le sourire aux autres et le père de famille,

Harry avait réussi à stopper ses sanglots hystériques, par la simple pensée d'une possible ressemblance entre son oncle et lui.

Cette idée l'avait tellement choqué, qu'elle avait laissé son esprit, embrouillé de centaines de questions, soudain blanc.

Etait-il vraiment possible qu'il commence à agir comme son oncle, la personne qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, qui avait brisé son corps et son enfance ? Était-il possible qu'à force de brimades et de coups, les principes de son tuteur aient fini par s'enfoncer dans son crâne comme inscrits au fer rouge ?

Il lui fallait réfléchir. Non il n'avait jamais été intolérant et raciste, jamais il n'aurait dénigré quelqu'un pour sa couleur ou sa « race ». Il acceptait très bien Rémus Lupin et son petit problème de poils une fois par mois, au gré des humeurs de la lune.

L'image du corps sanguinolent de son oncle de cœur flasha dans son esprit et il ferma douloureusement les paupières, une nouvelle fois les souvenirs venaient le hanter. Derrière ses paupières closes, qui depuis bien longtemps ne le protégeaient plus de rien, apparurent les visages et les corps de tous ceux qu'il avait aimé et qui étaient… « tombés ».

Ah, c'était désespérant il ne pouvait même pas prononcer ce mot, il aurait pourtant fallu qu'il l'admette. Sa faute il la reconnaissait sans peine mais s'avouer la conclusion finale de ses projets était trop pour lui.

La douleur augmenta encore quand il repensa, au soutient qu' _Ils_ lui auraient apporté, sans même qu'il n'ait à demander.

Il se mordit fortement la lèvre, heureusement pas jusqu'au sang, son inconscient au moins, même s'il semblait apprécier le torturer, restait bien plus raisonnable que lui. Il devait peut-être commencer à réfléchir sérieusement au lieu de survoler ses problèmes, dans le but de les comptabiliser et, secrètement de pouvoir s'en plaindre, pour mieux pouvoir abandonner la lutte.

La porte de l'escalier s'ouvrit soudain et l'interrompit dans ses morosités intellectuelles d'adolescent torturé et dépressif.

Était-il même dépressif ?

Nous voici, Harry, comme convenu et nous sommes là pour te sortir, enfin, de cette pièce, sourit avec humour le père de famille.

Jasper s'approcha et lui tendit le bras l'invitant à sortir du lit. Harry le prit avec hésitation, mais sa présence fut salvatrice puisqu'il s'écroula alors que ses pieds touchèrent à peine le sol, s'étant levé bien trop vite, un vertige l'avait pris.

Il rougit de sa faiblesse, encadré par les bras de Jasper, mais Carliste ne fit que lui sourire en retour, lui affirmant que tout était normal.

Avec l'aide de Jasper et précédé du plus vieux, Harry franchit la distance le séparant de la porte, les escaliers, le seuil même de la porte puis enfin il fut arrivé.

Légèrement ébloui, il cligna des yeux comme un hibou pendant un instant, légèrement déstabilisé d'être vraiment dans le reste de la maison, sortit de cette cave, qui bien qu'assez grande commençait à sérieusement le rendre claustrophobe. L'air du dehors lui manquait. Et, d'ailleurs pourquoi était-ce aussi lumineux à l'intérieur de cette maison ?!

En observant tout autour de lui, il remarqua toutes les nombreuses immenses baies vitrées, réparties sur chacun des murs entourant la large pièce dans laquelle il était arrivé. Il semblerait que la porte, par laquelle il était sorti, se trouvait sous un escalier.

Il fut surpris que les vampires le laissent examiner leur demeure. Mais le salon était vraiment magnifique, il semblait littéralement faire partie de la forêt tant la pièce était ouverte sur l'extérieur. Les murs blancs aux poutres brunes apparentes faisaient exploser la lumière naturelle à l'intérieur, et le mobilier alternant différentes teintes de brun, ocres et d'autres couleurs chaudes, donnait un côté agréable et vivant à la pièce. Ce qui lui enlevait son côté trop propre, tout droit sorti d'une publicité pour décorateur d'intérieur voir même pour le fameux magasin suédois.

Une tornade brune lui emporta le bras, et il se retrouva bien vite sous le joug des paroles incessantes d'une Alice au comble du bonheur.

Un peu déboussolé tout de même, (-qui ne le serait pas de se faire quasiment soulever dans les bras d'une adolescente d'un mètre cinquante tout juste, enfin bon quoi ! c'est dégradant pour la virilité d'un homme.) il tenta de se raccrocher au train de paroles pour essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose.

Heureusement Jasper vint à son secours en attrapant le farfadet dans ses bras et en lui chuchotant de se calmer.

Le petit brun eu un bref soupir de soulagement, puisqu'une exclamation féminine soudaine le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers le bruit pour tomber sur une Esmée en pâmoison, qui semblait aussi surexcité que sa fille. Il eut un petit de recul face à cette vision et se cogna dans quelque chose de dur comme de la pierre, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui il comprit qu'il s'était cogné sur un torse, appartenant à (je vous le donne en mille) Emmet. Le grand géant le regarda avec un sourire de filou, clairement amusé par la situation, tandis que sa femme, quelques mètres plus loin, ricana, légèrement moqueuse.

Mais Harry, lui n'était pas du tout amusé, il commençait à se sentir pris au piège, ainsi entouré d'autant de vampire, qui à défaut de vouloir le tuer, voulaient, semble-t-il, le couvrir de câlins et de baisers, ce qu'il considéra sur l'instant comme une mise à mort.

Son deuxième soulagement, un peu plus définitif celui-là, lui arriva du chef de famille, qui toussota dans son poing fermé, ramenant immédiatement un calme, quoique relatif, tout à fait satisfaisant, dans la pièce.

Allons, allons, ne surmenez pas ce jeune homme encore convalescent.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui dit avec gentillesse :

Excuse-les, s'il te plaît, mais comme tu peux le voir tous étaient impatients de te voir.

Le brun n'osa pas le contredire, même s'il était clair pour tous les vampires, qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Bien, nous t'avons promis que tu étais libre ici, donc pour te le prouver tu a accès à toutes les pièces de cette maison, mais je te recommande une nouvelle fois pour ta sécurité de rester dans l'enceinte de ses murs, comme je l'ai dit tu es encore convalescent.

Harry eu soudain l'impression qu'il y avait une menace cachée dans ces paroles, et il déglutit plus fortement. Carliste fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu, mais une étincelle de satisfaction brilla quelques secondes dans ses yeux, pour autant il continua sur sa lancée :

C'est pour cela que nous allons te faire visiter la maison, dans l'optique que tu puisses te déplacer seul, pendant les quelques temps que tu passeras ici. Et je crois qu'Alice est plus que volontaire pour cette tâche, ajoute t-l en regardant Alice qui sautillait sur elle-même, d'impatience. Cela te convient -il ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête timidement, mais cela suffi à Alice qui tapa dans ses mains, comme une enfant, heureuse, en disant qu'ils allaient commencer tout de suite, maintenant.

C'est comme cela qu'Harry se retrouva entraîner par Alice dans les escaliers pour aller d'abord visiter l'étage. Il fut suivi plus calmement par Jasper, à qui il jeta un regard au bord de la panique qui fit légèrement rire ce dernier.

Une fois le haut des escaliers passé, ils débouchèrent dans un petit corridor aux murs de couleurs taupes, donnant plus d'intimité, un beau lustre de cristal l'éclairé la nuit alors que la lumière naturelle se déversait par une petite fenêtre à l'autre bout du couloir. De larges miroirs de chaque côté du corridor réfléchissaient la lumière illuminant un peu plus le couloir. Ils séparaient plusieurs portes, en bois massif sombres qui menaient vers les différentes chambres lui dit Alice. Elle le conduisit vers la petite fenêtre face à eux, et à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une porte elle donnait le nom du propriétaire plus souvent des propriétaires d'ailleurs, comme la plupart étaient en couple, ainsi qu'une petite anecdote ou un petit commentaire drôle.

Harry rigola d'ailleurs en apprenant que la chambre de Rosalie lui servait de dressing et qu'une fois, elle avait acheté tant de vêtements, accessoires et chaussures, que Emmet avait fini enseveli quand il avait tenté de les sortir de la voiture. Personne ne savait d'ailleurs comment tous les paquets étaient entrés.

A cet instant, on entendit Emmet crier à Alice, depuis le salon, d'arrêter, je cite : « de se foutre de sa gueule avec cette histoire, et qu'il ne se ferait plus avoir de toute façon ». Ce à quoi on entendit Rosalie répondre d'une vois doucereuse : « ça ne te plaît pas de faire les courses avec moi, chéri », elle avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot, et Emmet se retrouva balbutiant des excuses essayant de rattraper le coup pendant que toute la maisonnée rigolait de lui.

Tout au bout du couloir se trouvait une pièce vide, servant tantôt de chambre d'amis, tantôt de débarras, en face de laquelle se trouvait la salle de bain. Alice avait dit en riant que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne transpiraient pas qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre de douches ou de bains, parce que ceux qui ne se lavaient pas étaient de gros dégueulasses.

En repassant près du buffet, situé sous l'un des miroirs, Harry remarqua un calendrier posé sur la surface boisé du meuble.

Son exclamation d'étonnement attira sur lui l'attention des vampires l'accompagnant.

Oh Merlin !

Quand Alice lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas en posant sa main sur son épaule, il sortit à peine de son hébétement.

Sur le calendrier, les cases des jours écoulés avaient été coché, jusqu'à ce mercredi. Son ébahissement provenait du fait qu'il s'était évanouis à n'en pas douter le lundi midi, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il avait passé plus de deux jours ici, sans compter qu'au vue de la luminosité au dehors on était déjà l'après-midi.

Suivant son regard, Alice sembla comprendre l'origine de son trouble puisqu'elle lui confirma qu'ils étaient bien mercredi après-midi, et elle plaisanta en disant qu'il était temps qu'il se réveille, parce que deux jours c'était long tout de même. Elle émit un petit rire à sa plaisanterie mais celle-ci ne fit pas mouche, alors au lieu de montrer sa gêne, elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le sens inverse pour retourner vers le salon.

\- Allons ce n'est pas si grave de louper deux jours de cours, nous en loupons je dois dire assez souvent, et pourtant nos notes n'en pâtissent pas.

Ils redescendaient les escaliers et arrivés en bas de retour dans le salon, la brune lui sauta au coup en piaillant :

\- Je suis tellement contente qu'on soit amis ! Parce qu'on est amis maintenant hein ? Tu ne vas pas nous refaire comme au lycée, n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse tandis que dans son dos Jasper souriait avec amusement, lui aussi ayant un bras de sa femme autour du cou. Elle était ainsi dans une position assez étrange et pour que son poids ne repose pas trop sur les épaules d'Harry, son mari devait se tenir le torse incliné vers l'avant pour se mettre à la hauteur des deux autres, les dépassant sinon d'une bonne tête. Le visage entre eux des deux garçons, Alice continua, avec un air affligé :

\- Tu nous as brisé le cœur à Jasper et moi.

Elle fit semblant de soupirer tristement augmentant la culpabilité de Harry.

-Dé... Désolé, bégaya doucement Harry.

Jasper sourit gentiment alors qu'Alice, larme à l'œil, pouffait dans sa main.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Harry tu n'as pas compris qu'elle se moquait de toi.

\- Non, pas du tout, rétorqua Alice faussement vexé, Je rigolais un peu à tes dépends. Mais de tout façon maintenant il n'y aura plus ce problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien oui, tu es notre ami maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Harry qui ne parvenait pas du tout à suivre sa logique, se retrouva sur le cul. Sa bouche s'ouvrit seulement sur un :

Hein ?

Et celui représentait tout à fait l'état de son cerveau, qui faisait blocage sur cette dernière information. Eux amis ?! Jamais il ne serait amis avec des vampires, des sales suceurs de sang vivant dans les ténèbres, semant des morts par centaines et la désolation auprès de ceux qui survivait à leurs attaques, terrorisant toutes les populations.

Mais ces vampires-là ne ressemblait pas du tout aux créatures ignobles qu'il avait rencontré, vivant dans la lumière et le soleil, leur peau froide irradiant de ce dernier. Leur maison était terriblement belle, et certainement pas à leur image. Là où ils étaient guindés et froids, en apparence, leur maison était agréable et accueillante, elle donnait envie de s'assoir sur le sol à ne rien faire, écouter la nature et se gorger de soleil, s'abandonner à ses rayons et ne plus bouger.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette envie de ne rien faire juste de profiter de l'instant. Même dans sa maison avec ce qui lui restait de famille il ne faisait plus rien que par lasse et fatigue plutôt que le simple plaisir de ne pas bouger, vivre en profitant que de se qu'y était donné.

A vrai dire cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne survivait qu'en attrapant ce qu'on voulait bien lui donner, comme s'il vivait des miettes laissées par la société. Chaque pas dans sa vie lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une souris, un rat dégoûtant qu'on regardait en criant, qu'on montrait du doigt en hurlant, qu'on chassait à coup de balais. Celui qu'on aimait voir souffrir qu'on aimait écraser sous ses pieds, ratatiner sous la semelle, une vulgaire plaie sur sa route.

Il avait cette envie profonde, cette bête qui rodait dans les sous-bois de sa conscience, elle n'attendait qu'une faiblesse pour lui sauter dessus, cacher dans le noir, attendant patiemment son heure. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien pour l'arrêter, il avait perdu son arme et son bouclier sur la route. Et quand il faiblirait, alors il s'éteindrait, aussi facilement qu'on souffle une bougie, sans bruit, sans vagues, il cesserait d'exister et trouverait finalement le repos, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Parfois il en venait même à attendre la venue de la bête, la cherchant du regard, l'agaçant de pensées, l'attirant par ses gestes et ses paroles, ne se cachant même pas à ses crocs et ses griffes.

Le bras d'Alice se resserra autour de lui, mais il le sentit à peine. Tout comme il n'entendait pas sa voix, ni ne sentait glisser sur lui le regard inquiet de Jasper.

Cette famille le perdait, il clignotait sur le bord de sa route et ils l'attiraient autant qu'ile repoussaient. Comme la houle, ils le ballotaient, et Harry se retrouvait perdu. Il sentait que cette flamme était dangereuse, il le savait, sa bête même rodait moins fort ballotée elle aussi par les vagues. Elle ne s'approchait pas plus, ne reculait pas non plus. Mais la flamme était tranquille, elle était chaleureuse, elle le réconfortait, comme si elle comblait qu'elle que chose en lui.

Harry sentait bien qu'une partie de lui adorerait se brûler toute entière au contact de la flamme, mais il se découvrait aussi étrangement pyrophobe, jamais il n'irait au-devant de ce feu bleu étincelant.

Jasper voyait bien ces yeux dans le vague, mais pouvait-il faire quelque chose,

Harry se rendit à peine compte de l'arrivée de Carliste, sa femme le suivant, et de comment il calma sa fille, il loupa le regard insistant de l'homme envers lui ainsi que celui soulagé de Jasper, qui une fois n'est pas coutume ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider le petit brun.

Harry entendit seulement cette voix chaleureuse, douce : maternelle. Comme chaque fois elle réveilla quelque chose en lui et il remonta à la surface. Une chaleur réchauffant ses joues et ses oreilles, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, tandis que la femme le conduisait vers la cuisine, presque aussi excitée qu'Alice.

Il la regarda, étrangement serein, et se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il eu un coup de chaud au cœur, qu'il ne comprit pas, rougissant tout de même quand Esmée l'installa à la table lui racontant à quel point elle était ravie de sa présence.

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas cuisiné, à quoi bon si cela ne rend heureux personne. Je cuisine parfois pour les soupes populaires mais j'aime tellement regarder le visage des gens que j'apprécie quand ils mangent ce que j'ai préparé. Je ne peux décemment pas aller observer ces pauvres gens quand ils mangent, ce ne serait pas correcte, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir sa réponse, et il ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête en son sens, elle eut un sourire doux qui lui vrilla le cœur.

Alors que voudrais tu manger mon chéri, j'ai fait plein de chose, plein de petits biscuits, je ne connaissais pas tes goûts. C'est dommage j'aurais pu te préparer tes gâteaux préférés. Oh, je te propose des gâteaux parce qu'il est presque l'heure du thé mais peut-être veux-tu manger autre chose ? peut-être veux-tu un thé ?

Esmée, ma douce, laisse-lui le temps de répondre, la coupa Carliste un sourire amoureux pour elle. Tu es bien comme ta fille, vous harceler ce jeune homme qui as encore besoin de calme et de repos. Quoique, il regarda Harry de ses yeux de médecin, la tête pleine des nombres des analyses, tu as aussi besoin de manger Harry, sans doute as-tu faim ?

Son ventre répondit à sa place, puisque qu'un gargouillement tonitruant retentit dans la cuisine.

Cela fit rire Alice qui les avait suivis dans la pièce, tandis que Jasper et Carliste se contentèrent de sourire, amusés, malgré l'embarra assez évident d'Harry, qui était rouge tomate jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais Esmée eu un petit bruit ravi, regardant tout ce qu'elle avait préparé, posant encore a Harry toute une batterie de questions sur ce qu'il voulait manger, lui dénombrant tous les plat présents, les posant bien en évidence sue la table face à Harry, qui n'avait pas le temps de répondre à une seule des questions poser.

Cela ajouter à son embarra et au rire de Alice, faisait qu'il était bien mal à l'aise, heureusement Carliste vient à sa rescousse en interrompant une fois de plus sa femme. Prenant les rênes en main, et n'obligeant plus Harry donner son avis, ce que ce dernier avait de toute manière beaucoup de mal à faire. Jamais il n'oserait demander une chose par soi-même, c'était beaucoup trop irrespectueux selon lui. Malgré toutes les années à Poudlard, celles encore plus nombreuse chez les Dursleys ne s'effaçaient pas aussi facilement les habitudes avaient la vie dures, n'est-ce pas !?

Esmée, il prendra du thé et des petits gâteaux aux chocolat, d'accord Est-ce que cela te va Harry ?

Ou…oui, bégaya-t-il, rassuré, lançant un petit regard de remerciement à Carliste qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour.

Esmée s'empressa de le servir, et ils discutèrent, enfin les deux femmes discutèrent sous l'oreille à demi attentive des deux hommes, Harry écoutant tout avec un peu de surprise.

La joie de vivre des deux femmes était un comportement étrange à ses yeux, mais Alice lui rappelait par certains aspects de son comportement son amie Luna, il ne pouvait alors que la regardait avec douceur et affection, voyant à travers elle son amie perdue.

Emmet arriva finalement, son immense carcasse et sa voix imposante attirant tout de suite l'attention sur lui. Il entraina Garry avec lui pour une partie de jeux vidéo, heureux d'avoir un nouveau partenaire. Harry tenta bien de refuser, mais le naturel enjoué et taquin du grand vampire, l'empêchèrent de partir. Dès qu'il avait fait mine de partir, le vampire s'était tourné vers lui, ses meilleurs yeux de cockers jetés à sa figure et il n'avait pu dire non. Comme un enfant, Emmet avait aussitôt changé d'humeur pour un grand sourire adressé à Harry, semblant terriblement fier de l'avoir fait capituler.

Harry passa les parties dans un état second, il lui semblait qu'il perdait souvent mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il observa beaucoup la famille réunie autour d'eux, rapidement Jasper avait délivré Harry en jouant aussi à la console, sous les applaudissements et les encouragements des deux brunes de la famille.

Comment pouvaient-ils être des vampires ?

Ils rompaient avec tout ce qu'il savait d'eux. Il vivait en plein jour, appréciant le soleil, comme en démontrait leur villa, ouverte de toutes parts sur la nature et laissant entrer une agréable lumière. Les pupilles rouge sang, effrayantes, qui prouvaient leur nature de monstres sanguinaires, de suceurs de sang, avaient été remplacées par des pupilles ambrées tranquilles apaisées. Où était passé les yeux fous qui vous glaçaient le sang ?

Ils n'avaient rien de commun avec ceux qui avaient violemment pris ses amants, ils n'avaient pas cette étincelle de folie et de soif de sang qui lui avaient fait froid dans le dos sur ce champ de bataille.

Leur présence était presque agréable, ils formaient une famille, chose qui était impossible pour des monstres comme les vampires, personne n'avait jamais vu une famille de vampires, un couvent peut-être, il y avait des rumeurs sur ses mystérieux couvent de vampires. Et autant il renvoyait une image de photo en papier glacé au lycée, autant dans l'intimité ils semblaient soudés, une famille unie, mais ils l'avaient accueilli, comme s'il avait sa place ici, dans ce salon, assis à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec les deux autres vampires. Sur ce point ils étaient presque plus humains que les Dursleys, avec qui il partageait tout de même un lien de sang, qui l'avaient rejeté dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans leur petite vie bien rangée.

Etait-il seulement possible que des monstres soient plus humains que les susnommés ?

Il savait qu'il était trop faible en ce moment, mais d'un côté sa magie le démangeait, il la sentait remuer voulant démembrer ses vampires, répondant en quelque sorte à un de ses désirs profond. Enfin le souhaitait-il vraiment ?

Esmée était tellement gentille avec lui, elle éveillait en lui des sentiments qui lui étaient quelque peu étrangers. Elle était tellement maternelle avec lui, comme si depuis que son regard s'était posé sur lui la toute première fois elle l'avait aimé comme l'un de ses enfants. Il ne pouvait certainement pas tuer une maman, les mamans étaient sacrées pour lui, il avait désiré de tout son cœur avoir une maman à lui. L'esprit est décidemment bien faible face au plaisir, il n'avait qu'une envie se laisser aller à ses doux soins. Il se fichait bien alors qu'elle soit un vampire, elle possédait cette douceur qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie.

Se figeant, il posa sa main sur son ventre, bientôt il serait « maman ». Serait-il capable d'aimer son enfant aussi bien qu'une mère, après tout étant un homme il n'était pas naturellement doté de la fibre maternelle, de plus avec son passif il se mit à douter fortement de pouvoir les élever correctement. Serait-il assez solide ? Il fallait bien être lucide, il était quand même un peu dépressif, il ne tenait pas à sa vie plus que ça. Mais s'il comptait mourir autant tuer ses enfants tout de suite, il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient à vivre une enfance, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, comme la sienne.

Non il devait se remettre, il devait être fort, c'était sa bonne résolution, tant pis si noël n'était pas tout de suite.

Il allait profiter des soins d'un médecin, surnaturel, qui ne poserait pas trop de problèmes, si cela tournait mal il pouvait toujours les oublietter.

Alors il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit moins faible puis il rentrerait chez lui et n'entrerez plus en contact avec eux.

Rosalie s'installa sur le canapé, se fichant totalement de gêner les joueurs en passant devant l'écran. Esmée qui entre temps avait décidé de ramener du thé et des petits gâteaux pour Harry revint de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé dans les bras, elle déposa sur la table basse puis s'assit sur les genoux de son mari, lui-même assis dans un fauteuil, fermant le coin canapé. Situé sur le canapé d'en face, de l'autre côté de la télé, se trouvait Rosalie qui, à demi allongé sur son mari, se faisait une manucure, Emmet assis vers l'angle du canapé, jouant à la console, très bruyamment, faisant toute sorte de commentaires à sa bien-aimée, qui s'enfichait comme d'une guigne, mais qui avait un léger sourire. Bien sûr cela ne se voyait que si on cherchait bien mais cela voulait dire que la reine des glaces n'était pas totalement impassible, là au milieu de sa famille elle paraissait détendue, prête à rire aux pitreries de son âme sœur. A la droite d'Emmet, dans l'angle, se trouvait Alice, reléguée là par Jasper qui ne voulait pas qu'elle s'accroche à Harry se qu'elle tentait de faire depuis le début déjà, elle discuter en même temps avec sa mère de design, sous l'écoute active de Carliste, qui modérait de temps à autres les ardeurs d'Alice, envers Harry. Le brun était tout au bout du canapé, il était soulagé et confus, les vampires semblaient avoir fait exprès de lui laisser cette place comme pour lui laisser une échappatoire, s'il lui venait l'envie de fuir. Il en était tout de même tout à fait satisfait, il gardait un peu d'espace personnel ainsi.

Harry était aussi très gêné d'être le seul à manger, bien sûr il était encouragé à manger par Esmée par ce que de toute manière les vampires ne pouvaient en manger, c'était par conséquent uniquement pour lui.

Il se sentait bercé par les conversations autour, le bruit de la télé, la chaleur agréable. Il se sentait bien, très bien même, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, il s'endormit doucement.

Et au fil de sa descente dans les bras de Morphée, il ne se rendit pas compte que le bruit ambiant diminuait proportionnellement. Les vampires finirent par se taire alors que tous se tournaient vers Harry endormi, détendu dans son sommeil, contrastant avec son attitude aux aguets dès qu'il était éveillé.

Doucement, sur un geste du patriarche, Emmet souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras, le portant comme une mariée. Jasper se leva alors et les accompagna au sous-sol où Emmet déposa délicatement Harry dans son lit.

Jasper reprit sa place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, s'apprêtant à veiller sur le plus jeune pendant son sommeil.

Emmet borda le plus délicatement possible le brun et les deux vampires restèrent quelques secondes de plus à regarder le visage paisible de Harry, puis le grand vampire repartit, quitta la pièce et referma derrière lui la porte de la cave.

Le lendemain le soleil brillait au dehors. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, le beau temps, si rare en cette région, se décidait enfin à montrer le bout de son nez. La bonne humeur accompagnait le beau temps, les gens sortait prendre l'air. Et on pouvait même apercevoir sur le chemin du lycée des lycéens ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

Contrairement à tous ces jeunes allant joyeusement au lycée, les Cullens ne sortaient pas. Leurs peaux brillantes au soleil, n'étaient pas synonymes de discrétion, ils attiraient déjà l'attention sans qu'ils s'illuminent comme des boules disco.

Alors c'était une règle connue de tous, aucun des Cullens lycéens n'étaient présent les jours de grand soleil.

Harry s'éveilla tranquillement le matin, apercevant presque immédiatement Jasper à ses côtés. Passé le choc premier d'avoir quelqu'un l'observant pendant son sommeil, il fut très mal à l'aise, et encore anxieux ainsi qu'en colère, mais le sourire de Jasper le mit un peu en confiance.

La matinée se passa ensuite d'une façon très agréable pour Harry, à sa grande surprise, enfin peut-être devrait-il commencer à arrêter de s'étonner.

Les vampires étaient très accueillants, Esmée cuisinait diablement bien, Emmet était très drôle, Alice était adorable bien qu'un peu survoltée et elle le distrayait efficacement de ses problèmes. Il aurait adoré l'avoir comme amie si elle n'avait pas été un mons-un vampire.

Jasper était le plus calme mais pas le moins agréable, Rosalie n'était pas désagréable mais elle lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs.

En fait, tous les vampires étaient agréables avec lui, ils s'occupaient de lui sans trop empiéter sur son espace vital, le docteur Cullen connaissait décidemment bien sa science, il le soignait efficacement et avait arrêté de poser des questions gênantes sur ses problèmes.

Jasper était celui avec qui il était le plus à l'aise, il se sentait plus proche de lui. Il pouvait rester des heures côte à côte dans un silence qui ne dérangeait aucun des deux. Jasper et Harry étaient inconsciemment plus apaisé quand ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, Jasper n'avait plus peur de souffrir de la soif de sang près de Harry, et ce dernier savait qu'il ne serait jamais jugé sur ses réactions auprès de Jasper. Ses anciens réflexes venus de la guerre ne partaient pas comme cela, il doutait même qu'un jour il réussirait à s'en débarrasser.

Il avait appris pour les pouvoirs des vampires, et c'était sentit un instant trahis par Jasper avant que celui-ci ne lui explique que pour une raison obscure aucun d'eux ne pouvaient faire fonctionner son don sur lui ce qui les rendaient parfois perplexes, tant ils étaient habitués à leur don. Harry se sentit soulagé, il pourrait garder son secret, la perspective qu'ils le découvrent grâce à leur don l'avait terrorisé, puis il avait levé les yeux au soleil en haussant les épaules, il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça pouvait arriver. En discutant encore Harry apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à rester hermétiquement fermé à leur don, Isabella Swan, l'autre nouvelle avait aussi cette même particularité en plus d'avoir semble-t-il un sang très attirant.

C'est ainsi que ce déroula la fin de la semaine, qu'il passa avec tous les adolescents vampires car, chose incroyable, le soleil régna en maître dans le ciel jusqu'au samedi.

Après tout le temps passé avec eux, Harry abandonna l'idée d'échapper aux étreintes poulpesques d'Alice, ainsi qu'aux repas délicieux, bien que trop copieux pour lui, préparés par Esmée. Cette dernière avait réussi à s'installer près de son cœur sous l'étiquette « maman », voire « maman poule ». Harry avait peur qu'elle ne commence à le questionner car son âme d'enfant qui cherchait encore et toujours l'amour, ne pourrait mentir à une mère, il savait que les mamans avaient toujours été son point faible. Alors si elle l'interrogeait il balancerait tout ce qu'il savait, il se mettrai à table malgré toute sa volonté de garder certaines choses pour lui.

Il avait aussi décidé de suivre son esprit serpentard, puisque le docteur Cullen voulait le suivre qu'il le fasse, cela empêcherait qu'il doive aller à l'hôpital où on lui poserait des questions dérangeantes, il en était sûr. Si jamais il devait y aller alors il se verrait dans l'obligation de les oublietter puis de déménager pour pas qu'on ne trace ses résidus de magie.

Mais le samedi venu, il désira rentrer chez lui, il devait s'occuper de ses animaux, dont il n'avait pas parlé à la famille de vampires, il avait encore du mal à les appeler « famille », mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, ces vampires étaient aussi soudés et se connaissaient peut-être mieux que la famille Weasley, le seul exemple de famille valable qu'il avait eu jusque-là.

Aussi ils avaient beau être très agréables, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, chez lui dans un terrain qui lui appartenait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir ce qu'il ne pouvait faire ici, distrait tant de fois par les vampires qui lui occupait l'esprit et souvent les mains.

Il allait infiniment mieux qu'à son arrivée grâce aux soins de Carliste et aux petits plats d'Esmée, alors les deux ne pourraient lui opposer de résistance. Il avait _besoin_ de rentrer chez lui, c'était _nécessaire_!

Etonnamment, les vampires n'opposèrent pas de grandes résistances, même si Esmée fut triste, elle lui promit de lui confectionner encore de bons petits plats et Harry, quelque peu forcé ne put qu'accepter cela, c'était un tout petit compromis pour retrouver sa liberté.

Finalement, il était parti avec ses affaires de cours, et un sac de vêtements qu'Alice lui avait donnés, parce qu'ils ne lui « allaient plus et étaient bien trop beau sur lui pour qu'il puisse refuser de les porter », Rosalie qui était aussi présente à ce moment-là avait hoché la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec Alice, et l'avait regardé avec des yeux froids lui interdisant de refuser le présent. Alors bien obligé il les avait pris avant de se faire raccompagner par Jasper jusque chez lui.

Il se fit enfin la remarque que durant les quelques jours passés dans la maison, avec interdiction de se promener seul, il n'avait que peu croisé Edward qu'il s'était révélé plus discret qu'une ombre et aussi absent que la pluie.

Se retournant pour regarder la maison une dernière fois, il ne comptait pas vraiment revenir ici, il croisa le regard d'Edward, posté à une fenêtre de l'étage, et son regard froid, le fit frissonner et lui donna un petit coup au cœur sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Un peu effrayé par sa réaction, il se retourna vers la route, sans voir le regard profond de Jasper posé sur lui.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant chez lui, Harry ressentit de la joie à l'idée d'être enfin chez lui, dans la maison qui lui appartenait. Il sortit de la voiture un peu précipitamment et s'emmêla quelque peu les pieds, dans une tentative de rejoindre plus rapidement le perron de la maison. Heureusement Jasper veillait au grain et le rattrapa, lui faisant un sourire amusé qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'aux oreilles.

Jasper le déposa sur le perron et, voyant Harry se tourner vers lui sans toucher à la porte, lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de lui dire en revoir et de retourner à sa voiture.

Il fit demi-tour et repartit sur le chemin, vers la grande route.

Harry soupira de soulagement, reconnaissant envers Jasper de l'avoir laissé de son initiative. Et se tourna vers la porte, l'ouvrant il rentra chez lui.

Il fut accueilli par une masse de poil et une longue langue baveuse qui se firent une joie de le débarbouiller à grand renfort de bave. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Aîon qui ricanait comme une mouette, perché sur le frigo, et à Saryssinia qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil bien que sa queue s'agitât doucement, comme celle d'un chien content.

Une grande joie lui emplit le cœur malgré l'accueil un peu brutal, il se sentait enfin chez lui.


End file.
